Sweet Love
by BreezyFan
Summary: My take on the very first days of Mal&Natara's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all,**

**I've finished my last exam today, and it went pretty well. I think I might be graduating this year! Anyways, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Lisa and I'm 18 years old. I live in the Netherlands (a small country in Europe), so I apologize in advance if my English seems a little off hahah. I started this story a while ago, but didn't post it because I wouldn't be able to update it regularly, so Oscar hasn't popped the question yet. Either way, I'll let you read, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Oh, I'm planning to write a bunch of Maltara moments (I actually have a whole list..), but if there's anything you'd like to see; tell me in the reviews and I'll be happy to include it! **

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

"Agent Williams, Detective Fallon." Captain Yeong gestures to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please take a seat."

You obey and take the left seat, while Natara settles down at your right side.

"Good morning Captain." the two of you say in unison.

"A good morning indeed." the captain exclaims. "Now, let's cut to business. Since Lieutenant Anders has left, I would like to discuss the... Status of your relationship.. Normally, I don't mean to pry. However, since we..."

You take a deep breath and turn your head to Natara. The voice of Captain Yeong fades away when you get caught up in Natara's beautiful hazel eyes. Your mind drifts away to a few days earlier.

*The Past; three days ago*

It's about 21:45 when you finally walk into your apartment. You've been working all day, trying to catch up on your paperwork. You could've finished earlier, but you offered to finish it alone so that Natara could have a dinner date with the dashing DA.

You throw your jacket over the armrest of your couch and you unbutton your blue shirt while walking to the shower, when you hear a soft knock on the door. While you're wondering who it could be, you walk back and open the door.

Your eyes widen when you see Natara Williams standing right before you, while tears are silently falling from her eyes. She tries to speak, but no words manage to come out. The sight of her crying like this breaks your heart a little. Quickly but gently, you take her hand and lead her inside your apartment. As soon as you've closed the door you pull her into a tight hug.

_What could've happened that made Natara, one of the strongest and bravest women I've ever met, cry?_ Your mind races and you think if the most terrible situations. _Did someone die?_ _Was someone kidnapped? …No. I can't think that way. I need to focus on her. I need her to calm down first, and then she can tell me what has happened. _You hold her even closer, trying to make her feel safe.

After a while Natara pushes you gently away and you loosen your grip. You look down at her and see mostly fear in her eyes, but there's also a glimpse of pain. She tries to speak again, but still fails. You put your index finger against her lips, indicating that she shouldn't speak just now. Then you gently lead her to the couch.

The two of you sit down next to each other. You're still embracing her. Her head is buried into your white tank top and you're gently stroking her hair. A few minutes pass. _Good.. She's finally calming down._ When she stops crying you start talking.

"Hey Nat.." you say softly.

No response.

"... Nat?"

Still no response.

"Please, just look at me.. You don't have to talk, okay? Please?"

Slowly, but surely, you feel her move. She pulls back from you and sits on her own, although you still have your arm wrapped around her shoulders. She lifts her head up, but doesn't look into your eyes.

"Look, I may not know what has happened tonight.. But I do know that you'll turn out just fine. If anything, you'll emerge even stronger than before. Well, if something like that even possible, that is.. I doubt it though. I've never met somebody who's stronger than you Nat. Now that I think of it, if I'll ever meet someone that's stronger than you it will probably creep me out..." You gently let your fingers of your free hand run along the line of her cheek. Then you slowly lift her face up, until you are able to look into her eyes. There's a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I promise that you'll get through whatever it is that you have to get through." You pause to let your words sink in.

You gently wipe her tears away with your thumb. Then you continue. "And.. You don't have to do it alone. I want you to know that I'll always have your back. I'll help you through this, I mean it." You smile reassuringly at her, and much to your surprise she returns a smile.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she manages to get out.

"Well yeah, you know me!" you say jokingly. Then you turn into serious-mode again. "Will you tell me what happened?

Natara looks down to her hands. "Honestly? I don't even know. I'm just so... I don't know.. I don't even know why I came here. It's just that.. Oscar said some thing when he broke up with me and i-"

"Woah! Wait a minute.. Could you just go back to the part where the DA broke up with you? Did he hurt you? Do you need me to punch him? Because I will punch him if you need me to." you say angrily.

"What..? Wait, no." Natara says, while she's looking confusingly at you. "That's not even my point. My point is that Oscar said some stuff that made me... Realize things..."

"What did he say?" you ask, your curiosity has been activated.

Natara bites her lip. "Well... I don't know if you're the right person to tell everything to.."

"Why not? You know that you can tell my anything.. Besides, you look like you need someone to talk to, and I'm right here, ain't I?"

You see Natara hesitate and she looks away before she answers. "Yes, I know. it's just that..."

You clench your jaw when you're hit with a sudden realization. "It's just that it's about me, right? That little bastard better not talk smack about me behind my back!" you lunge forward, attempting to get up, when you feel Natara's hand push up against your chest, pushing you to sit down again. You look at her when you sit down again, the questions written all over your face.

She sighs. "Look," she says softly. "You're partially right. It is about you. However, he wasn't talking smack about you.. He was complaining about the fact that he's not the top priority in my life. He said that we barely ever communicate, and if we were, it's mostly work related. Then he kept going on about how you and I spend so much time together, and I never seem to shut up about you. He continued by saying that you are more important to me than he was. And then... He said that it was clear that I wasn't in love with him. I never was. He said that he couldn't handle the thought of being in the second place. He wanted to be in the most important thing in my life. And I couldn't give him that."

Hearing that you, according to Oscar, are more important to Natara than he is flooded you with joy. You had to bite your lip to stop a smile from appearing on your face. But there was one part of Oscar's whole speech that didn't make any sense to you. "Wait.. I don't understand. He knew that your job was so demanding. Yet he chose to continue your relationship. Why the sudden change of heart?" you asked confused.

Natara's voice turns into a whisper. "He wasn't talking about my job, Mal. He was talking about you.."

The moment those words roll off Natara's tongue, your heart skips a beat. _Could it be? Is she implying that...?_ You scrutinize her face and realize that she's telling the truth.

A shot of adrenaline rushes through your body and you feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. _This is not happening.. Why am I even blushing? Dammit Mal! Get it together man!_ "Oh.. Right. Well, I... I just... Oh god.. It's hot in here... Don't you think it's hot in here?" you manage to stammer.

You quickly get up and open a window. You put your hands on the windowsill and stare out of the window, trying to avoid Natara's gaze. _Is this seriously happening? What am I supposed to say? I've been in love with her for a while now.. Does she know? Ah hell, why am I even standing here? I need to get back there. _You deeply breathe in one last time and walk back to Natara. You see that's she's observing you with a small smile. Well, at least you made her smile with your stupidity. _You are Mal Goddamn Fallon. And you're acting like an 11-year-old girl._ The thought of this makes you blush even more.

You take a seat next to Natara and gently grab her hand. "I was..." you stop, take a deep breath and continue. "Sorry about that. It's not every day that your amazingly cute partner tells you that you're the most important thing in her life.."

"Why, Mal Fallon, did you just call me cute?" she asks. She's somewhat blushing and she can't stop smiling. She hits you playfully on the arm, trying to play it off like she's joking. But you don't fall for it. You know that she's genuinely curious, since you haven't told her upfront how you feel about her, at least not without her thinking that it was a ruse. You decide to tease her a little bit, to cheer her up a little more, before you tell her about your true feelings.

Pretending you're confused you answer "Who said anything about you? I was talking about Bla-"

Before you're able to finish your sentence Natara throws your jacket that's has been lying on the armrest over your head. "If you want to live, you'd better not finish that sentence…" she says while trying to sound serious. However, you detect a small tremble in her voice, indicating that she's faking it. You can't help but laugh because of this, while you're pulling the jacket off your head.

She tries to frown, but you see that she's trying to hold back a laugh. "W-Why are you laughing? I'm serious Mal.." she says, still trying to convince you.

This makes you laugh even harder.

"Quit laughing!" she desperately says.

You take in a few deep breaths and calm yourself down again. "I'm sorry, but you should've seem the look on your face when you were trying to be serious! Do you interrogate your suspects like that?" you say teasingly. Before she can throw something to your head again you cover it with your arms. When nothing seems to happen you lower them again. Natara's looking at you, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. You smile and take her hands into yours. You lovingly stroke the top of her soft hands with you thumb,

"Look, I'm only playing around. Of course I think that you're cute.. You're so much more than just "cute" Nat. Have you recently looked into a mirror? You're pretty, sexy, gorgeous and beautiful combined and even that isn't enough to describe how beautiful you are to me. There are no words to describe your beauty. You're just so amazingly-breath-taking-beautiful.." You say while looking in her eyes the whole time. You want her to know that you mean every single word. She looks down, trying to hide her new-formed blush and eyes with her hair, but you gently stroke some strands of hair behind her ear so you're able to see her whole, beautiful face again.

You scrape your throat to catch her attention. She looks up to you again, still blushing heavily. "As for me being the most important thing in your life.. First of all, I'm truly honoured. Second of all, I know how you're feeling." You smile at her and softly squeeze her hand. "You've been the most important thing in my life for quite a while now. You were there for me when I needed someone to lean on. You are one of the few people who are able to put up with me and my sarcasm. Just being around you makes me feel great. I love everything that you do. Even the little things, that you probably don't even notice yourself.."

You shortly pause. You're not sure if you should say the following, but you decide to go through with it. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is that.. I love you. I truly love you with you all my heart. I love everything about you. And.. I don't think that the amount of love I have for you will ever decrease.."

There's a silence after you've spoken. _Why is she quiet? Did I go too far? Dammit, I think I did. Maybe she wasn't ready to hear that I love her so intensely. Why did I have to rush into it like that?_ You bite your lip and are about to apologize when she speaks.

"I don't think that I'll be able to top that speech.. However, I recognized myself in every little thing that you've said. You were always there for me, supporting me no matter what. You're always looking out for me. You understand me completely, and honestly, that makes me feel incredibly special.. You're so sweet and caring and I'm just so happy to have you in my life.. I love you so much, and I've been neglecting you. I just feel so bad about it. I've been wasting my time with Oscar, while almost ruining my chance with you. I almost lost you because of my own stupidity. And I don't know what I'd do without you. I just can't imagine a life without you anymore.."

You let her hands go and wrap your arms around her, pulling her close. "You don't have to imagine a life without me, Nat. I'll always be here for you. I would have waited for you. You'll never lose me, no matter how much you try." You whisper softly.

She pulls back a little to look into your eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

You smile reassuringly to her. "Yeah, I definitely mean that. I'll never leave you alone. Although it's more for personal gain.. I don't know what I'd do without you either. So yeah.. Seems like you're stuck with me."

She laughs at you and then hugs you back. You close your eyes for a while, enjoying the moment of closeness to the fullest. Then you feel the need to pull back a little and ask "Riddle me this though Nat. Why were you crying before? You don't seem upset anymore because you and the DA broke up.. It looks like it wasn't a big deal or anything. "

"Of course I feel a little upset now that things have ended between me and Oscar.. I've been dating him for a while now and it's strange to suddenly break things off. And.. The thing that freaked me out the most and caused me to cry was the fear of you not feeling the same about me. But now that I know better, I'm not sad anymore. Because I feel like I've gained way more than I lost today.."

She looks at you and leans a little forward. Then she hesitates, but continues anyways. You feel her soft lips on your cheek and close your eyes to savour the moment. After she pulls back, the place where her lips touched your skin kinda tingles.

A huge blush finds its way to your face and you can't seem to stop smiling widely like an idiot.

*The Present*

Your mind flashes back and you see Natara looking at you, smiling. She reaches over and grabs your hand. You softly squeeze it and smile back when she says: "Yes, Detective Fallon and I are in a relationship."

Captain Yeong smiles at the two of you. "Very well then. I'd like to say that it's quite unexpected, but then I would be lying. Anyway, I'll make sure that your relationship will be properly reported. Further more I would like to congratulate the both of you. And I want you to know that I wish you nothing but the best of luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to thank every one for reviewing my story from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how much it means to me! Second of all, I want to shout out my friend 'CapitalX'. He's new to the cause of death family (he played all the volumes in a few days lol) and is one of the reasons I started writing this story (we have a bet going on..). And last but not least; review replies!**

**Somewhat-strange xx:**

**Haha yeah I kinda like Adorable-Mal .. It's so Maldorable! Yeah? No? Maybe? Okay, I'll stop… But you'll definitely see more of the adorable side of Mal. I just can't resist it..**

**Oryt:**

**Thank you very much! Hahaha I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry… But I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yeah I might hook Oscar and Blaise up after a while! But I'm going to make Oscar suffer a little bit because he proposed to Natara.. Sort of like my own revenge on him. Hahah. And don't worry, I'll update every day for at least the next week.**

**CapitalX:**

**Lol thanks.. Yeah I'm glad that Anders is gone as well! I had to get rid of him or I'd 'accidently' torture him during the story.. **

**Mozzi-girl:**

**Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you. I've secretly been reading all of your stories (I'm so sorry that I never reviewed.. But I absolutely loved each and every one of them.) and they're just so amazing.. And nah, I think that you're the official QOMF! You rock. If anything, you inspired me to pick up writing. So thanks again.**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

Natara and you smile back and thank the captain for her kind words. Then the captain scrapes her throat. "Now then, let's get back to work. I believe that the two of you are working on the 'Smiley face killer' case?" she says, her voice serious again.

_Oh, right. Work. I almost forgot about that._ After quickly switching into Detective-mode you nod. "Yes ma'am. We're doing the best we can, but we haven't found a good lead as of yet."

"That is unfortunate to hear.. I'll let you get back to work then. And please, try to bring this one in alive."

A small smile forces its way to your face. "We'll do our best, Captain." you say as you stand up and exit her office. You hold the door open for Natara, for which she thanks you. The two of you walk over to your office and grab the previous case files. You go through them for hours, trying to find another clue. Hoping that you overlooked something, but there seems to be no lead to the killer whatsoever.

You're about to give up when Officer Redbird knocks on the door of your office. "Excuse me, Captain Yeong would like to have a word with the both of you. It's about the case you're currently working on."

Natara looks up to him and flashes him a smile. "Alright, thank you officer. We'll be right there."

The two of you quickly make your way over to the Captains office. As you enter, you notice that she has a stern look on her face. "There has been another murder that seems to be connected to your case. Kai is at the crime scene at the moment. I suggest that you two pay him a visit. Here is the address." She says while handing you a piece of paper.

You take the piece of paper and nod. "Will do. Thanks captain." you answer, while you stand up. You make your way to the door and hold it open for Natara. She flashes you a smile as a thank you. You grin back to her and think about grabbing her hand, but you push that thought to the back of your head. _I can't do those things while we're at work._

While driving to the new crime scene, Natara and you are discussing where the two of you will spend the night, her apartment or yours. Although the two of you have decided to take things slow, you're still spending every moment of every day with each other. You just can't seem to get enough of her. The last few days with her were amazing. Even though all that the two of you did was; talking, cuddling and an occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead, you loved it. _I never would've thought that I could enjoy a full weekend with a woman without even kissing her. But honestly, I enjoyed every second of it. She's just so amazing.. I don't think she'll ever bore me. _

"Okay, we're here." you say when you park your car in front of a small alley that has been taped off with a yellow police tape. You get out if your car. Natara mirrors your action.

"Hey guys!" Kai says happily as he runs over to you.

_How can he be so happy all-the-frikkin-time? That has to be inhumane or something._ You nod to him, to show him that you acknowledge his existence.

"Hey Kai. What can you tell us about the victim?" Natara asks.

Kai turns around and gestures to follow him. The three of you walk up to a body, covered with a red sheet. There's a crimson red smile-like stain around the place where the victims head should be. _Well, that's creepy. Kind of reminds me of the Joker from Batman.._ You shrug, trying to shake the feeling.

"Well, according to the ID in her wallet her name is Clara Bradbury, age 24. Just like the previous victims she was beat up pretty badly, there is no telling what the cause of death is until after a full autopsy. According to the body heat, she's been dead for 11-12 hours, so that puts the time-of-death around midnight. But long before she died, the killer used a knife to slice her open from the corners of her mouth on both sides of her face. Looks like there's a lot of substance poured into the wound as well. I think it might be salt again. The salt prevented the wound of healing right, and if she were still alive, that'd probably become a nasty scar. She'd look like the Joker from Batman. Pretty bad-ass isn't it?"

"More like pretty whacky." you respond. _Kai really needs to look up the definition of bas-ass some day.._

"Found anything on the crime-scene?" Natara asks, completely ignoring your previous statement.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have! I found another knife again. No fingerprints whatsoever. The killer wiped the handle clean again, but there's still blood on the knife itself. I still have to run tests on it. There were no signs of struggle, so this victim might be drugged as well. Oh and when we found her she lied face down on the ground. She was probably dumped here after she died."

_So there's no evidence.. Again.._ "How about witnesses?" you ask.

"Just like the previous time we got an anonymous call about where to find the body. The call is useless because the caller used a voice changer. Although, I think that it might've been the killer who was calling, but that's for you to decide. No other witnesses have been reported."

You sigh after hearing all this. "No clues.. Again. This killer is starting to annoy me. He needs to slip up some time soon or I'll be pretty pissed off when we catch him. You never know what could happen then. My hand might slip once or twice and accidently bump into his face and break his damn nose."

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around and see Natara smiling at you. "Don't worry Mal, we'll get him as soon as we can. And we'll make this bastard pay." She turns to Kai. "By the way, did you get the results back from the tests that you did on the previous victims?

Kai looks at her strangely. "Possibly. I don't know. I'm not at the crime lab. I'm here aren't I? I'm not the Flash, Natara. I can't run to the crime lab to check the results and then rush back here in just a second. Normally Amy would run those tests. And she'd call me whenever she'd got those results. But I can't possibly call myself. Unless.. I find a way to clone myself…." Then he starts to mutter something that you don't understand. _Hell, I don't even want to understand it._

You look to Natara, raising your eyebrow at her. She just shrugs and walks back to the car. You take one last glance at Kai, who's still talking about cloning himself to no one in particular. _I'm definitely not staying here with him.. _Then you quickly follow Natara. You look around to make sure that there's nobody that can hear you when you ask "Don't we need to take the nerd with us back to the station? Not that I want him in my car or anything.."

She smiles and shakes her head. "He still needs to pack his bags and I want to leave now. So he'll have to ride back with the other officers. What do you think about grabbing some dinner? I'm in the mood for some fish.. So what do you think about Seans? Just the two of us?"

You smile widely at her. "That sounds great."

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You and Mal are sitting at your usual place, waiting for the food. Normally the two of you would've admired the view, or talk about the case. Now you've both taken off your jackets to get more comfortable. Mal even rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. You're just talking about random things, while holding hands lovingly. You feel him lightly stroking the top of your hand. It sort of tickles and it slightly distracts you, but you love it anyway.

_I still can't believe that I'm actually doing this. I'm dating my partner. My very charming, handsome partner, with dreamy eyes, who always manages to make me laugh. I don't feel bad about it at all. The last three days with him.. They were the best days of my life. Mal is such a sweetheart. A day without him seems like a day not worth living. His presence seems to break or make my day.. Oh god, since when have I become so dependant on a man? _

Since you were too busy with him, you haven't told your mom or Neha about what happened. In fact, captain Yeong was the first person whom you told about the relationship. And that's only because she asked about it. _Maybe things are moving a little fast between us. I've only broken up with Oscar recently, and I'm already throwing myself at Mal. What's the matter with me? What will everyone at the precinct think? Maybe I shouldn't tell them about Mal and me. I could at least wait until a reasonable amount of time has passed. Besides, maybe he doesn't want to be in a relationship. I made the decision for him when I told the captain that we were in a relationship without discussing it with him. _You push that thought away. _That's ridiculous.. He's so sweet and he obviously cares about me. Plus he had that a huge smile on his face when I confirmed our relationship. It was so cute.. He'd probably never admit it, but he is one the most cheesiest guys on the planet. _

You are pulled back into reality when you hear someone coughing next to you. Next to your table stands Sean with two plates of steaming fish. He's looking at you and Mal with a grin on his face.

"Would you look at the two of you! Finally got together huh?"

You feel Mal letting go of your hands, creating some space for Sean to put the plates. There's a small blush creeping up his cheeks. "Yeah we did." he says proudly.

Sean's smile widens and he turns to Mal. "It was about time! It took you forever to ask the missus out."

You see Mal rolling his eyes. "Yeah whatever. At least it worked out. Besides, I was just waiting for the right time."

"Heh, right.. I'm just glad that it finally happened. Although I knew that it was only a matter of time before something would happen between the two of you." Sean says while putting down the plates. "Those criminals better watch out, 'cuz there's a new power-couple in town who will bust their asses!"

"Well, actually.. Our relationship doesn't affect our work." You say while laughing.

Mal is laughing as well. "Yeah, we'll still be strictly professional at work. And since we were already partners, nothing will change. Well, unless I become even more awesome then I am now. But that's practically impossible."

Sean chuckles. "Just keep telling yourself that." Before he walks of he grins at the two of you once more. "You two lovebirds enjoy your meal. This one's on the house!" Then he turns around and walks back to the kitchen.

You pick up your cutlery and start eating. Opposite of you Mal does the same. You look at him sceptically while eating. _How would Mal be if he would've been more awesome than he already is..?_ At some point he notices that you're staring and he stops eating.

"What's up?" There's some concern in his voice.

You shrug. "I was just trying to image you more awesome than you are now."

"And how does that more-awesome-Mal look? Something like this?" he says while flexing his biceps.

A huge smile finds its way to your face. _Damn, how can he be so sexy? It should be illegal.. That way I can arrest him and 'cuff him to the b-_ You quickly push that thought away as well. A small blush forms on your cheeks. "Nope.. He definitely doesn't look like that…. It'd be horrible if you'd walk around like that all day."

He scowls. "No muscles? Let me guess, you want me to start wearing glasses, ride horses and study to become just as smart as you?" he asks teasingly.

"No way! What if you'd take my job? Besides, I just want you to stay you. I can't imagine you more dashing and handsome than you already are. And definitely yes to muscles! I love them. Just… Don't walk around with your arms raised like that. Ever. It would be weird."

A huge grin appears on his face. "So you just want me to stay the same? Because I'm perfect just the way I am? How flattering of you Natara."

_Yes. You are perfect the way you are, but I won't say that. It'll only boost your arrogance even more. And it definitely doesn't need another boost.._ You jokingly roll with your eyes. "Oh, just shut up Mal. I could definitely live without the arrogance."

"Don't lie to me. I know you love the arrogance. It's part of my charm!"

Instead of responding to that, you pick up a little tomato and toss it towards Mals head. "What part of shut up didn't you understand?" you ask teasingly.

You hear him chuckle and watch how he catches it mid-air and pops it into his mouth. "Thanks for the tomato! And I think that the "shut"-part confuses me the most. How am I supposed to shut my mouth when I'm at a restaurant? I should be eating, right? I know that I can do a lot of amazing things, but I can't eat if my mouth is supposed to be shut.. "

You smirk. "You're impossible sometimes, do you know that?"

He leans back into his chair. "Yeah, I know.." Then he smirks back and runs his hand through his hair. "Yet somehow the most beautiful woman in the world fell in love with me. You can't blame me for my arrogance."

Not knowing what to say you look down to your plate. Playing a little with your food. You feel your cheeks burning. _He's the only person in the world who can do this to me._ You're actually speechless.. "J-Just eat your food…" you mumble.

You hear a chair creak as Mal leans forward and gently grabs your hand. You shift uncomfortably in your chair, knowing that he's looking at you. His soft thumb is softly stroking the top of your hand. _Why can't he just eat his food in peace and leave me alone? Why does he have to be so charming and compliment me like that?_ _Why does he tease me like that? Why is he so damn dashing that I can't get him out of my head?_ Hesitantly you lift your head up and look into his beautiful blue eyes. "… What?" you ask softly.

He lifts your hand up and plants a sweet kiss on it. "You really are beautiful.. Just wanted ya to know!" and then he lets go of your hand and continues eating, like that wasn't one of the sweetest moments the two of you ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, **

**How's everything going? I hope you're having a great day! And if not; here's a story, which hopefully makes you smile. Oh I almost forgot, here are the review replies:**

**Capital X:**

**Thanks dude! Here are some more awesome Kai moments! **

**But I Have Promises To Keep:**

**Aww thank you so much! I try haha. And yeah, I know that Mal and Natara had to wait a loooong time.. And it's really sad for Mal lol. But I want everything to be special between them, and that becomes hard when they rush things.. So I had to take it slow hahah.**

**Mozzi-Girl:**

**Oeh! Princess of Maltara Fluff.. Yeah, I definitely like the ring to that! Thanks so much. And I can't wait until you start writing again. There's never 'too much' Maltara hahaha. You don't have to thank me for reading your stories lol, I did it for my own pleasure haha. I'll review your new ones though! Seriously, I can't wait.**

**Cool22hd:**

**Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. And well, here's the new chapter! Hahah.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

"I think that Kai might have the results back now." You say to Mal, who's opening the door to the precinct for you the next morning. You enter, flashing him a thankful smile as you pass him.

He steps inside after you. "Yeah, I hope so.. We really need a new lab tech to replace Amy. There's more work down there than Kai can handle."

The two of you make your way over to the crime lab. On your way you bump into Blaise. She greets you and then turns to Mal. "Hey Mal, wanna go to the Drunk Tank tonight to dunk some drinks?" She playfully punches him.

He shortly glances at you before answering. "Sorry, I can't. I have dinner plans tonight. How about a rain check?"

"Oeh! Sounds like a hot date!" She winks at him and then turns to you before he can react.

"How 'bout you, Natara? I wouldn't mind some girl-time!"

You hesitate. _Do I want everyone in the precinct to know that I'm dating Mal? They don't even know that I broke up with Oscar yet.. What if they don't approve of the way things went? …You know what? I don't care about what every one thinks. I love Mal with all my heart, and he loves me back. And that's all that matters._ "Well… I can't join you either. I'm actually joining Mal for dinner."

"Oh like a double-date? Sounds like f-!"

Mal chuckles lightly. "No, not like a double-date. Like a date." he says, grinning widely. He's clearly proud to announce that he's dating you. This makes you blush lightly. _He's so cute sometimes.._

Blaise looks from you to Mal and back, with a sceptic look on her face, trying to determine if the two of you are joking. "Wait a minute.. He's serious? You two are serious?" she asks you.

Taken back by her reaction you just nod. Before you even had time to process what was happening you feel Blaise hugging you and Mal at the same time. "That's great you guys! I'm so happy for you! I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened!"

You can't help but laugh, since this isn't the first time that you've heard that statement today. "Thanks Blaise, that's really sweet of you!"

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry we had to cancel tonight though." You hear Mal say.

She lets you both go. "No problem guys! We'll hang out another time. You two enjoy your dinner." Then she pats Mal on the shoulder and walks away.

There's a brief silence between the two of you.

"Well, that was…" you start. Still looking for the right words to describe what has just happened.

When you don't continue Mal tries to fill in the blank. "Sweet? Unexpected? ….Strangely familiar?"

You nod. "That's the one! Why does every one react like that? Why isn't anybody surprised?"

Mal takes you by the arm and gently pulls you along. The two of you walk towards the crime lab again. "I guess they know us better then we think they do.."

You laugh. "Were we really that bad in hiding our true feelings for each other?"

He shrugs. "I honestly don't know.. But you were good enough to you fool me!" He flashes you a charming smile and you feel your heart melt a little.

You lean over and give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's not so hard to fool you, sweetheart.." You smirk.

"Yeah, right.." he says sarcastically. You notice that he's absentminded tracing the place where your lips just touched his cheek with his fingers. _He's really too cute to deal with.._ Then he notices that you're standing in front of the crime lab and he pushes the door open.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

In front of you, you see Kai frantically typing away, switching between two computers. You let Natara's arm go, and gesture to her that she has to stay put. You slowly and silently walk over to him. _He doesn't even notice me.._ You grin and then tap his shoulder. With great satisfaction you watch how Kai jumps up from his chair and screams like a little girl. He crawls under his desk and tries to make himself as small as possible. You burst into laughter.

"Hey Kai. Please forgive Mal for his childish behaviour.." you hear Natara say from the door. Then she walks up to you.

Kai looks around carefully. He sees you standing, looking down at him with a smirk and his head turns red like a lobster. He slowly crawls from under the table, as if he's unsure that it's safe. Then he stands up and pretends to dust something off of his white lab coat. "Woah, please don't sneak up on me like that anymore. It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

You chuckle. _Heebie-jeebies? Is this guy even serious?_ "Is that Nerd-talk for makes-me-scream-like-a-little-girl?"

Kai looks at you with a confused look on his face. "No. It actually means –"

"Yeah yeah. Save it Kai. It was a rhetorical question. Besides, we're here about the case."

"Really? That's great! I was just about to call you, but you already came here before I even got the chance. Obviously.. Anyways, you guys won't believe this! The blood on the knife that we found on the first crime scene matches the blood of the victim we found on the second crime scene. And the blood on the knife that we found on the second crime scene matches the blood of the victim we found on the third crime scene. Since there's some sort of pattern, I ran a test on the blood on the knife from the third crime scene and we got a hit!"

Kai rapidly types away on the computer. He excitedly points at the big screen, which shows a mug shot of a blonde-haired woman in her early twenties. "She's Lauren Everson, age 23. Got arrested for gun charges. You guys think she's the new soon-to-be-victim?

You want to answer, but decide not to. You want to hear from Natara first. _I think that she could be our new victim.. It would explain why the killer left the knifes with the body. He's trying to tell you who his new victim will be! That arrogant smug bastard is playing games with us.. _You look expectantly at her, wondering what she's thinking.

Natara shakes her head. You raise your eyebrow and are about to argue with her when she softly says "No, Kai… I think that she's already his victim. How else would you explain the blood on the knife?"

You see Kai shrug. "Maybe he works at a blood bank?"

You roll your eyes. "Just.. Continue working on other things, Kai." _She is right. She's always right. Her way of thinking always amazes me. I hadn't even thought of that.. Yet. _"He's playing with us, Natara. He's leaving us clues, because he wants us to play his sick little game. How are we even supposed to find this girl? All we know is her name!"

She's about to answer, when Kai makes a strange sound. You turn your head his way and see him bouncing on his chair while he's raising his finger. "Oh! I think I can help with that. Lauren was sentenced to a house arrest, so sh-"

You don't even let him finish the sentence. "So she's wearing an ankle bracelet! Talk about a lucky break in the case.. Check if it the bracelet is still online Kai."

"Okidoki!" Kai starts typing away again. Even though he's not as fast as Amy, his typing speed still amazes you.

You transfer your attention to Natara, curious to see her reaction. When you look into her hazel eyes you almost drown. _I've always loved Natara's eyes. I clearly remember the first time I looked into them. They were so deep, dark and mysterious. And there was nothing that I wanted to do more than explore them. I wanted to know how they looked when she was happy, or sad. More importantly, I wanted to know how they'd look if she set her eyes on someone she loved. Over time I've learned those things. I can tell when she's sad, even though she's laughing. Or when she's trying to look angry, while she really isn't angry at all. I know every little thing there is to know about those beautiful eyes. Right now, she's concerned, but why?_

She noticed that you were looking at her and sighs. "What if the killer wants us to find Lauren? What if it's all a set-up, Mal? Should we play along?" she asks, concern is clearly present in her voice.

You gently take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Don't worry, Nat. Set-up or not, we'll catch this bastard. You said it yourself.. We'll do this one by the book. We're going in with back up and we'll take him in alive, so he can spend the rest of his life in jail. Alright?"

She squeezes back and smiles at you. "Yes, you're right. Thanks, Mal." She releases your hand and then turns to Kai. "Kai, did you… What's wrong?"

You look at him as well. Raising your eyebrows at what you're seeing. He's staring at Natara at you with his eyes wide open and his mouth almost falling to the floor. He doesn't even respond to Natara. He just keeps staring. _This is even stranger than usually.. _You wave your hand in front of his face, and that seems to snap him back into reality.

He shakes his head, and rapidly blinks a few times, as if he has something in his eye. "Did I just see…? Woah! Were you and Agent Hottie Boom Bottie just holding hands? Way to go Mal!" he says to you happily. He's holding his hand up high, probably expecting a high-five, but you ignore it.

You furrow your brow and glance at him, until he finally lowers his hand. Then you say "Good, can we return to work now? Oh, and for your information, she's called Agent Williams."

Kai nods and mumbles an apology to Natara. She accepts it with a smile. "It's not your fault Kai, we should've mentioned that we started dating recently.."

Shocked by his reaction, you take a step back. A very happy Kai threw his arms in the air and is bouncing up and down in front of you. He's cheering and screaming some random things about fanfics, which you don't understand at all. You take Natara by the hand and pull her towards you, but mostly away from Kai. "What happened with him?" you whisper. She shrugs. "I have no idea…"

Together you watch how Kai slowly calms down. At some point his sentences are starting to make sense. "Oh my god, this is even better than my fan-fic! This is some real-time Maltara. Woah.. Amazing."

You scrape your throat. "Uuhm.. Kai? You're kinda creeping me out.. A lot. Could you just be… Your less-freaky self again?"

Kai stops in his tracks. He slowly turns around and looks at you with wide eyes, as if he's terrified. "Wait… You guys can hear this?"

"Loud and clear.. Anyway, do you think you're able to calm yourself down? We need to get back to work now." Natara says.

Kai nods, while his face becomes so red that he looks like a lobster. "Uhm.. Yeah, sure.. I could do that..." He gets behind his computer and starts typing away. You overhear him mumbling something. "… not believe … time-freezer didn't work… payed 50 bucks…."

You shake your head, and then glance over to Natara to see if she heard Kai as well. She's grinning, so she obviously heard his comment. "Don't laugh at him. You're not supposed to encourage crazy behaviour…" you whisper softly to her.

She laughs and playfully hits your arm. "Let him be, Mal. It was sort of sweet."

You raise your eyebrows, and look at her as if she's gone crazy. "Sweet?" is all you manage to get out. _Is she kidding? She'd better be kidding…_

"Yes, it was sweet. Besides, it was the funniest reaction to our relationship until now. That's got to count for something, right?"

Disagreeing, you shake your head. "All it was, was plain creepy. You heard him while he was cheering, right? He writes fanfics about us, Nat! And we're supposed to work with him? It's just strange."

All she does is shrug her shoulders. "He cares. He's happy for us. Personally, I think that's sweet. But I get it.. Tough, bad-boy Detective Malachi Fallon doesn't want to admit that something can be sweet, because would mean that he has a soft side. And having a soft side might be disastrous for his bad-boy reputation." She says teasingly.

"Hey, that's not true! I can honestly say that you are the sweetest FBI-profiler that I know." You say charmingly. And you flash her your most dashing smile.

She smiles back at you. Then her face is hit with a sudden realization and she frowns. "…. I'm the only FBI-profiler you know.. Nice try, I almost fell for it."

There's a faint cough coming from behind the computer, and you suddenly remember that you are at work. _Ah hell, Kai's been listening all this time. _

You turn to him and see him grinning widely.

"What? Found the victim yet?" you ask with a slight frown.

"Yeah, about a minute ago! She's at an abandoned warehouse at the docks.. More importantly, do you know that the two of you are cute as a button when you're together and think that nobody's watching you?"

Ignoring his question, Natara asks for the address. However, you notice a faint blush on her cheeks. _Yeah, she is definitely cute as a button._

He leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head. "It has already been installed on Mals on-board GPS. Yeah, I'm that good!"

Natara and you sigh and don't even respond. You turn around, heading for the crime lab exit with Natara hot on your heels. Right before the door closes, she says "Thanks time-freezer-boy!" There's the sound of Kai gasping for air, before you close the door completely.

You burst into laughter. "You're amazing, you know that?" you ask as you're walking towards the car with her.

With a huge grin on her face she answers "Yeah, I know.. That's why you love me!"

You walk towards the passenger side of the car and open the door for Natara. "Who's the cocky one now, huh?"

She gets in, and you're about to shut the door when she says "It might sound cocky.. But is it really cocky if you know that it's true?" Instead of closing it, you smirk at her and walk around the car and sit at the drivers seat.

With a fake-puzzled look on her face she asks "Am I supposed to close this door by myself.. Or...?"

You start the car and rev the engine. "Yeah, I thought that might lower the level of your cockiness. Oh, and if I were you, I'd close it pretty fast though.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all,**

**Got an early chapter today, because I'm going to my friends birthday party and I don't know at what time I'll be back. And I don't want y'all to wait another day.. Review replies:**

**Mozzi-girl:**

**Hahaha well I have to admit that I squeal as well when I see that you update a story! Aww thanks, Kai is just such a goof. Plus he's a Maltara fan, just like me! That makes it easy to write for him hahaha. **

**Choirboyandprincess:**

**Haha yeah I get why people write stories like that though. I want to write about little Maltara babies as well. I even thought about how many kids I want for them, and their names hahah. But I want everything to be special and perfect for them, and that takes some time.. And I'll try to update every day! I love your name by the way!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter, and the rest of your weekend! **

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

"So to sum up; this killer takes a new girl each week, cuts a creepy smile in her, beats her to death. Then he dumps her body in an alley and tells us where to find the body. Also, he likes to leave creepy clues about his next victim, which he already seems to have in custody?" Mal asks. He's driving his unmarked car to the address Kai gave you.

You nod. "Yes, that's about it."

He furrows his brow and quickly looks your way before focussing on the road again. "Sounds like a real winner to me.. My question is: why?"

"I haven't worked out why he chose to target the previous victims yet. As for this victim, I think the killer might've chosen her because of her ankle bracelet.. He wants us to find her, otherwise he would've destroyed it."

He parks his car in front of what seems like a one story, abandoned warehouse. Three squad cars park next to Mals car. "That seems fairly logical.. I just hope that we'll run into him today." He says with a smile.

You step out of the car and walk up to the fence of the warehouse. After a quick inspection, you noticed that it isn't even locked. _The killer isn't even trying to keep us out. He could easily blow us up if he wanted to. Luckily for us, he put way too much time and effort in this game. He wouldn't kill us all like that, it would take all the fun out of it. _

You're joined by a group of officers. Mal walks up to you and hands you a bulletproof vest. You flash him a quick smile, which he gladly returns. While you're putting it on, you look at the group of officers who've joined you. Among them you see officer Redbird, who's putting on his own vest and officer Bartaugh, who is busy checking his gun. When they notice that you're gazing at them, they nod at you as a hello. You nod back to them.

"Alright, listen up!" you shout, taking control over the group. "We're looking for Lauren Everson, according to our source she's out there in the warehouse. There is a possibility that the smiley-killer is inside as well. In that case we'll try to take him in alive. Once we get inside, we need to move fast."

You divide the group in smaller groups of two persons each. Each group is supposed to cover a possible exit. Then every group is supposed head inside to clear their part of the building, and eventually everyone will meet up in the middle of the warehouse.

Together with Mal you walk to your designated spot. You carefully peek through a dirty window from the door. As far as you can see the room is empty.

"Do you know that you are _very_ sexy when you boss every one around like that? Although you're always sexy.." Mal whispers to you.

Not sure how to respond to this unexpected compliment, you just glance at him. _We're about to raid a warehouse, and all he thinks of is how sexy I am? Men… _"Unbelievable…" you mutter under your breath while shaking your head. You take a step back and take your gun out of its holster.

He smirks at you. "Heh. Just saying.." Then he smashes his elbow through the window. You hear similar noises coming from other parts of the building. He carefully sticks his arm inside, to open the door, making sure he doesn't cut himself accidently.

Once it's open the two of you rush inside, with you guns drawn. You quickly observe your surroundings. There are a few desks and empty bookcases scattered across the room, where a possible attacker could hide. You stay alert and keep looking for anything that might move and attack you. When nothing happens, Mal and you clear the room.

"Well, this is disappointing.." you hear Mal say from the other side of the room. He walks over to a desk, which is covered in a thick layer of dust, and checks the drawers. "Everything's empty.." You confirm that after you've checked everything on your side of the room.

You walk over to the door that leads to the hallway. "We should meet up with the others, and see if they found anything."

He nods and walks over to you. With your gun still drawn, you step into the hallway, while Mal is covering your six. It's empty and covered with a layer of dust as well. _It seems like there hasn't been a single person inside for a while. _

The majority of the officers are already gathered in the middle of the warehouse as Mal and you arrive. They visibly relax and lower their guns when they spot the two of you. You do a quick headcount. _There's still one group missing. _Before you even reach the group, one officer walks up to you.

"As far as we know, everything is clear. However, we haven't seen officer Bartaugh and officer Willis yet." Officer Redbird reports.

Just when you're about to response, you notice officer Willis and officer Bartaugh entering the room. They're supporting the body of a heavily beaten Lauren Everson. While Mal runs off to help them, you turn to officer Redbird. "Get every one out of here. You've all done excellent work, but we'll take it from here. Oh, and please call an ambulance." He nods and walks away to carry out his new orders.

You run over to Mal and the others. The first thing you notice about Lauren is that her face is covered in blood. When you come closer, you notice that there the corners of her mouth have been cut. The wound doesn't look like it has healed properly. _That's probably because of the salt. _"Is she still alive?" you ask no one in particular.

Officer Bartaugh is the one to answer. "Yes ma'am, but I suspect that she has lost a lot of blood. She's currently knocked out completely, but there's still a faint heartbeat. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, or she might not make it."

You nod. "There's an ambulance on its way. It should be here in a few minutes"

"Alright, we'll take her outside. In the mean time, Mal and you should probably take a look at this.." He fumbles in his pocket and retrieves a piece of paper. "We found this in the other room. It looks like a note from the killer."

You take the piece of paper from him. "Thanks Joe. Could you call Kai, after you've made sure that the victim is safe, and ask him to come over? I think we might need him to investigate the crime scene."

"Yes ma'am!" he says.

You watch as officer Willis and officer Bartaugh walk away. When they have left the room, you open the note and start reading. You feel Mal standing behind you, glancing over your shoulder.

"_If you are reading this, then you finally figured out what those knifes on the crime scenes were for. It seems that 'congratulation' is in place, since you are apparently not as stupid as I thought you would be. For this, I have chosen to reward you. As you can see, the girl in front of you is still breathing. Be proud, because you managed to save her life. Too bad that you were too late to stop me from carving an Angel-smile in her face, and now she will be forced to smile for the rest of her life. Better luck next time! Lucky for her, she will not be the only one who has to smile forever. There's a lucky girl who will join her very soon. In two days I will capture her. On the fourth day I will make her smile until the end of time. On the sixth day I will have my way with her. I will get rid of the body at a random location on the seventh day. My advice to you: try to find her, before it is too late. If you fail, the game will simply repeat itself._

_Ps: I have left another clue somewhere in the room, since you're so slow. It will lead you to the next victim. Good luck_."

Mal is the first to break the silence. "Oh wow, he's cocky."

You turn around and raise your eyebrow at him. "Cocky? That's putting it soft. It looks like the killer has a severe case of megalomania."

You see Mal looking at you with a confused look on his face. You afford yourself a small smile before you start your explanation. "Megalomania is a psycho-pathological condition characterized by delusional fantasies of power, relevance, or omnipotence."

He furrows his brow even more. "What does that mean in normal English?"

You smile at the face that he makes. _He's so cute when he looks like that, and he probably doesn't even realize it. _"It means that he thinks that he is superior to us."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

You smirk at him. "And miss that cute face that you make when you're confused? No way!"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "I am not cute.. I'm funny, charming, handsome, maybe even dashing.. But I am definitely not cute."

"Wow, arrogance much?" you ask while raising our eyebrows.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one who thinks that he's superior to people. It seems like our killer has completely lost it. How can he possibly think that he's superior to me? I'm Mal Goddamn Fallon!" He flashes you his most charming smile and you feel your heartbeat increasing rapidly.

Trying to keep Mal oblivious of the effect that a single smile of him has on you, you try to distract him. "Yep, you're definitely way too cocky.."

"Didn't a great woman once say 'It might sound cocky.. But is it really cocky if you know that it's true?'"

You fake a sigh. "Yes, I guess she did. And I can't argue with that great woman. However, that still doesn't justify your cockiness.."

With great amusement you witness how Mals facial expression turns from a victorious one to a disbelieving one. He frowns lightly, probably thinking of a comeback. Then his face lights up as he says "Alright, so it may not have justified my cockiness.. At least, according to you. However, if I'm not charming and dashing etcetera, how do you justify that blush on your face?" he asks with a huge grin on his face.

Your face becomes even redder than it already was. "Wha-.. How did you-?"

Before you're able to finish your sentence, he interrupts you. "I think that Kai needs to call you Agent Cutie-Face from now on.." He says teasingly.

"I- I just- ..Shut up Mal." you stammer. Then you turn around abruptly and walk towards the room where the victim has been found.

You hear Mal chuckle behind you before he follows you. There's a wave of butterflies in your stomach as you feel his hand brushing up against yours. You bite your lip, to prevent a smile to form on your face. _I can't even pretend to be mad at him.. What has he done to me? _You shortly glance at him and you can't help but smile anyway.

As you enter the room, you notice that it looks pretty abandoned as well. Everything is covered with a thick layer of dust. There's a single chair standing in the middle of the room, which is surrounded by several recent looking blood splatters. You notice a piece of rope lying around the chair. It's stained with blood as well. _It was probably used to tie the victim to the chair. _You walk around the room carefully, making sure you don't disrupt anything.

After a few minutes of observing you start to speak again. "It looks like the killer held the victim captive in this roo-"

"No shit, Sherlock." You hear Mal from behind you.

You look back at him and see him casually leaning against the doorframe. _It's amazing how handsome he looks just by standing there. _You smile widely at him. "Would you like to add something, Detective Fallon?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I would." He says as he walks over to you. He stands closely behind you and points to the window opposite of you. "Do you see that?"

You look at the place where his finger is pointing at, but all you see the reflection of the two of you. "See what?"

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer. The butterflies in your stomach are losing it at the moment he touches you. "The beautiful woman in my arms.." he softly whispers in your ear. Then he kisses you softly on your cheek.

You feel the heat rush to your cheeks as those words leave his mouth. Before you even made up your mind about what to respond, Kai walks in with his crime scene kit. He gasps and immediately drops the kit and tries to grab his phone to snap a picture when he sees the two of you standing like that. Luckily for you, his phone falls to the ground as soon as he got it out of his pocket. Mal quickly lets go of you and you feel him taking a step back.

You turn to Kai and scowl at him. _Why did he have to ruin that moment? He could have knocked first.._ Then you realize that you're still at work, and you have no right to be angry with him. He's just doing his job after all.

He looks kind of afraid after he saw you looking furious at him, so you quickly smile politely at him. You're the first to break the awkward silence when you say "Finally, there you are! We've been waiting for a while now.."

He carefully walks over to the middle of the room and inspects the chair. "And you got bored, so you decided to get cosy with each other, huh?" he says with a goofy, wide smile on his face.

"Look, this is the room where the victim was found. It looks like the victim was held captive and tortured here. Could you just check the room for fingerprints etcetera?" Mal asks, choosing to ignore his question. You notice that he sounds slightly annoyed, but also a little embarrassed.

Kai simply nods and walks back to the fallen crime scene kit. "This could take a while, though. So the both of you can go back to whatever you were doing before I came in. As long as you don't mess with the evidence."

You sigh and glance at Mal. He has an annoyed look on his face, but it softens when he looks at you. You lock eyes with him and he flashes you his charming smile. You could've sworn that your heart skipped a beat or two at that moment.

With all the willpower that you had, you break away from Mal and his beautiful ocean blue eyes, in which you could probably drown if you weren't careful. "Actually, we will go back to the precinct, to work on the profile. Let us know if you find anything useful."

There's a happy "Okay dokey artichokey!" coming from Kai as you and Mal leave the crime scene. You smile and shake your head at his goofiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, no long intro this time, because I know you'll probably love this chapter and I don't want to stop you from reading it. So this is just me saying; Enjoy it!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You and your beautiful partner, Natara Williams, are currently in your office. You've been working hard together to make a profile of the smiley-killer. Well… Natara has been working hard on the profile..

While she was busy with the profile, you filed some paperwork. After you were finished, you just sat behind your desk, observing your new girlfriend. Just thinking of her as your girlfriend puts a smile on your face. Sometimes she asked herself questions about the case, which you happily answered. Then she'd look up confused, like she forgot that you were in the room as well. _And she says that I look cute when I'm confused… She needs to look in the mirror some day soon. _You enjoyed watching her put her magic to work. It was amazing to see her getting into the heads of creepy serial killers, up until the point that she knew them better than themselves.

After a while your mind starts to drift off and you find yourself staring at her lips. _They are so damn beautiful. And they look so soft.. I wonder what they taste like. I really want to kiss those precious lips. Hell, I want to lick her lips, just to figure out what they taste like. Just look at them, they look so perfect.. Especially that bottom lip, it just makes me want to softly suck on it. Then, after I let go, I'll teasingly bite it. And then…_

A loud crash snaps you out of your fantasies. You blink a few times as your eyes try to adjust. In front of your desk stands a widely smiling Natara. She apparently tossed a huge stack of papers on your desk, which caused the sound that startled you.

"All done!" she says happily. "Now how about we grab dinner?"

You smile at her happiness. _When she's happy, I'm happy!_ After a quick glance to the clock, you nod and get up to leave. You hold the door open for her and want to head for the exit, but then you notice that she's walking the different way. "Wait, where are you going? I thought that we were going out for dinner.." you say, slightly confused. "Or did I just dream that part..?"

Natara laughs at you, probably thinking that you're joking, but this makes you even more confused. When she sees your face her smile kind of fades. "You're not kidding, are you?"

You just shake your head.

She grabs your hand and softly squeezes it as she guides you toward the crime lab. "Kai called a few minutes ago, just before I finished the profile. He asked if we could drop by.. You didn't catch that?

You shake your head again.

"Seriously, what were you thinking about?"

Your mind goes back to her lips, while you absentminded answer the question. "Honestly? I was thinking about you. More precisely, your lips.."

When she hears your answer, she stops in her tracks. "Did you just say.. My lips..?"

"Yeah, they look so nice!" you say, with a dreamy look on your face.

She raises her eyebrows and has a cute smirk on her face. "So.. You were thinking about my lips for at least a few minutes?"

You shrug. "Yeah.. Don't judge me! They're pretty. I can't help it. It's not my fault that they are so mesmerizing."

She smiles at you and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek. You begin to close your eyes as she pulls back and continues to walk towards the crime lab again, dragging you with her.

The two of you walk into the lab, and see Kai behind his computer. He has a headset on and doesn't seem to hear you, again. You grin and are about to walk over to him to scare him again, when Natara tugs at your arm. You look at her, and she shakes her head. You pretend to look sad, and try to give her your puppy eyes-look. She rolls her eyes playfully, then gestures to you to stay where you are. She sneaks up behind Kai. _Oh, she's evil. Pure evil. Why does she get to scare him this time? It was my idea after all.. _

You watch how she takes out her phone and types something on it. Then you hear Kai's phone buzz. He picks it up, reads the text. A smile forms on your lips as his face turns into one of horror. He slowly but surely turns his head around, like he's afraid to see what is behind him. Just before he's able to see Natara, she places his hand on his shoulder.

What happens next is almost too funny to describe. Kai started screaming as a little girl and tried to jump up, but because he still had his headset on, he didn't get really far. He throws his headset off and quickly turns around to see the face of his attacker. When he sees that it's Natara, he pretends to do some kind of wannabe kung fu moves. He stops a punch mid-air, and then stands up straight. Then he pretends to wipe some dust away from his shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on me anymore. I almost kicked your ass just now.." he says in a serious tone.

You burst out in laughter and can't seem to stop. Next to Kai, Natara does the same. Your legs are starting to feel weak because of all the laughing, and you have to hold on to a table to avoid falling on the ground.

"Natara? Mal? Why are you both laughing?" he asks confused.

You're trying to calm yourself down by taking some deep breaths. "Are you… kidding… me..?" you manage to get out between all the laughter.

Somehow your struggle for air makes Natara laugh even harder. And this makes you laugh even harder. It was a vicious circle.

At some point both Natara and you managed to calm yourself down. Although your faces are still flushed, you're able to speak without bursting into laughter again.

Kai had taken a seat again while he was waiting for you two to stop laughing. Now that you're calm again, he starts to speak. "Sooo.. Are you guys gonna tell me what's so funny?"

Natara looks at you with wide eyes and her eyebrows raised._ I don't think that he's kidding.. _You shrug and shake your head. "Nah, now that I think about it, it's really not that funny.." you lie.

"Me neither… Anyways, why did you call us here?"

A huge smile appears on Kais face. "Well, I told you guys about my fanfics, right? I wanted to tell you more about it. So you have two kids, Trey and…"

You wanted to interrupt him at the moment that he mentioned his fanfic again, but you somehow got lost in Nataras beautiful hazel eyes instead. All the irritation and annoyance flushes away from your body as you make eye contact. You vaguely hear Kai rambling away while he goes on his computer to find his story, so you could read it. While he's busy, Natara slowly walks up to you. The two of you are caught up in each other's eyes. You hold your hand out to her and flash her a charming smile when she puts her hand in yours. "Wanna grab that dinner now?" you whisper in her ear, so that Kai won't overhear you. She smiles to you and nods her head.

The two of you walk out of the precinct while holding hands. Before you're headed to your apartment you pick up some take-out Chinese at your usual place. You don't even have to order, because the personnel sees the two of you so often that they know your order.

When you pull up in front of your apartment you sneakily lock Natara's door with one of those buttons. You quickly get out and walk around the car. By the time she finally unlocked the door, you're there to open it for her and extend your hand. "Please, allow me to help you, your highness." you say with a smirk.

She smiles at you and puts her hand in yours. "Why thank you, my knight in shining armour. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be stuck in that car forever.." you say teasingly.

She rolls her eyes playfully and chooses to ignore your previous comment.

You walk upstairs together and are about to enter your apartment when you feel Natara squeeze your hand. "Could we go upstairs, to the roof? The weather is nice.. And I really like the view there."

"Yeah, sure. Let me get some drinks first though. You go on, I'll meet up with you later." You say as you hand the bag with take-out to her. You watch as she walks up the stairs. _She's so damn beautiful.._

Then you enter your apartment and grab a few cans of coke from the refrigerator. You head for the exit of your apartment, but then you stop and go back to get some candles plus some matches for when it gets dark. _You never know how long we'll be up there_. You run up the stairs and open the door to the roof.

Natara sits on the edge of the rooftop, holding the two boxes of take-out. She looks back when she hears the door open and smiles when she sees that it's just you. "You're just in time! I was about to start eating, because I'm practically starving."

You take a seat next to her and snatch your box of food from her. "Fine by me, as long as you don't eat my food.." You grin at her.

"And risk getting in a fight with you? I wouldn't dare it.." she says with a smirk. She tosses you a pair of chopsticks and opens her own box. You catch them and then imitate her and start eating.

The two of you eat peacefully, as you enjoy the beautiful view of the city. You talk and laugh together for hours. Before you know it, the sun is setting and casts a beautiful red glow over the city. It's slowly getting darker and the temperature is dropping, but you and Natara aren't even thinking of leaving yet. You decide to light the candles that you brought with you. They spread a small amount of warmth, but you still notice her shivering a little. So you take off your jacket and put it around her shoulders for warmth.

She looks you in the eyes and smiles. Then she leans towards you and gives you a sweet kiss on your cheek. You flash her a charming smile back. Then she rests her head on your shoulder. You gently wrap your arm around her shoulder and rest your head on top of hers. Together you watch how the city lights up in the night, simply enjoying each others company to the fullest.

After a while the cold starts to get to you. You look down at her and feel bad that you have to disturb her peace. "Maybe we should leave.." you say softly.

There's a long silence before she looks up to you and finally answers. "Yes, maybe we should…"

Suddenly you realize how close your lips are at that very moment.. You feel the heat rush to your cheeks, but you don't care. "Sounds like there's a 'but' coming.."

She looks back to the buildings in front of you and starts to play with her hair. "But… I don't want to leave yet. I like it here with you. Just the two of us…" she softly whispers

You whisper back. "Alright, we'll stay for a while longer." You try to flash her your charming smile, but your nerves are getting the best of you. _Wow, real smooth Casanova._ Lucky for you, she doesn't seem to notice because she's looking at her feet. You tilt your head slightly, and study her beautiful features.

Your gaze falls on her perfectly formed lips again. _I know that we were going to take it slow.. But… I can't resist it anymore.._ You raise your free hand and bring it up to her cheek. You lovingly stroke it, then slowly lift her head up and turn it towards you. You try to look in her eyes, but she still looks down, kind of like she's shy. You can't help it and lean in, but hesitate and stop. Then you notice that she's blushing as well, and that there's a smile tugging at the corner of lips. You start to lean in again, and close the distance between the two of you. As your lips softly brush you feel as if the butterflies in your stomach multiplied by millions. It's like you died and went to heaven. Your lips are like a perfect fit; it's like they were made to kiss her. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you even closer, deepening the kiss. You gently push her down, making her lie on the ground. Since she has her arms tightly wrapped around your neck, you're pulled down with her. The kiss seems to last forever. _I want it to last forever…_ But you know that that's impossible and eventually you break the kiss and slowly back up. You open your eyes and see her with her eyes still closed. She bites her lip and there's a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _She's clearly enjoying herself…_

You watch her as she slowly opens her eyes again. A huge smile appears on her face. "Most people think it's dangerous to kiss while you're lying near the edge of a rooftop.." she softly whispers.

You return the smile and softly kiss her again. "Lucky for you, I'm not 'most people'. I don't care about that. All I care about is you.. I want to kiss you, no matter where we are." You whisper back.

You lean in to kiss her again. When you're halfway, Natara tightens the grip she has around your neck, pulling you down to her even faster. Her lips meet yours in a flash of a second. _I'm in heaven._

**Aww their first real kiss! **

**I wanna thank Molly for always reviewing my story, you freakin' rock! (I love Mal too by the way, but somehow I imagine him being such a cheesy boyfriend for Natara, just because he loves her so much and he wants her to be as happy as she can be.. And the adorableness kinda takes over the sarcasm he always has =/ I need to fix that soon lol.) **

**And a shout-out to all the silent readers! I know you're out there and I appreciate you too! hahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! A few review replies;**

**Mozzi-girl: Aww thanks so much QOMF! POMF appreciates it either way! Haha yeah, I'm a sucker for romance as well. Guess you can call me a hopeless romantic! And yeah, I try to review as much as possible as well now that I have the time. Because it really puts a smile on my face when someone reviews a story of me, and I want to do the same for other people! And I like cheesy Mal, it's sooo cute hahaha.**

**CapitalX: Pat! Thanks haahaha, yeah, first kisses are important, so I'm going to elaborate a little more about it.. And yeah right, no way Kai will beat Mal/Natara. Natara will kick his ass with her FBI-training before he even thinks about punching her.. And Mal is a good fighter as well.. So not a chance dude! And it's cooool.**

**Alright, enjoy the story!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

_Where am I?_ You've woken up, but you haven't opened your eyes yet because you're actually too exhausted. Since you're slowly waking up, you're starting to notice a few things. First of all, you feel a pair of arms tightly wrapped around you. Secondly, your head is resting on a strong, yet very comfortable chest, which is steadily rising and dropping. Thirdly, you notice that you're breathing at the same pace as the person you're lying on top of.

Eventually you find the strength to open your eyes and you notice is that you've been resting your head on a white shirt. _Mals shirt. _All the memories from yesterday come back to you and a huge smile forms on your face._ Oh right.. Dinner on the rooftop.. The sunset… Your first kiss with him.. Wow. _You look up to him and see him kind of smiling while he's dreaming. _I wonder what he's dreaming about… _You plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him up. You check the clock on his nightstand._ 6 AM.. I've only slept for three hours. Ugh. _You close your eyes and put your head on his chest again. After making yourself comfortable you start to listen to his steady heartbeat. You inhale deeply and take in his scent. _It's so manly.. So… Arousing._

You replay the events of last night in your head. You and Mal had been lying on the rooftop until the stars became visible at the night sky, at least they would have been if the lights of the city weren't so bright. You'd been kissing him for hours, making up for al the months you've been longing to kiss him, but didn't do it. Each and every one of those kisses was so… It was just so… Perfect? No, perfect doesn't do it justice. It's indescribable.

That first kiss was so soft, sweet, gentle and tender. It was the best kiss you've ever had. The best kiss you'll ever have. At least, that's what you thought. Then every one of his kisses appeared to be just as amazing as the first one. The things he did to you with just one kiss... The moment his lips touched yours the whole world stopped. It was like it was just the two of you, kissing on that rooftop. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. At the same time you started to feel things that you had never felt before. Like all kind of newfound endorphins were produced in your body, because it knew that you were kissing the love of your life. It was amazing. He was- no, he _is_ amazing.

You had decided to spend the night, because time seemed to fly by when you were with him and before you knew it, it was already three in the morning. It was great to fall asleep in his strong arms. It took all the willpower you had to stop yourself from ripping his clothes of, but you managed and you were pretty proud of yourself. You wanted to take things slow with Mal. Enjoying and cherishing every step of the way. Every kiss of him seemed to be magical and you loved it.

Ever since you were little girl, you've always dreamed about finding your prince charming. He would be so funny, smart, sweet, charming and handsome that all the other men wanted to be him, and all the women wanted to be with him. He would make you feel special, beautiful, loved, but most of all he'd give you that tingly feeling in your stomach. And the two of you would live happily ever after.

Mal was all of the above, and so much more. He is your prince charming. He is the one that you can always count on, because he always has your back. He is the one who always manages to put a smile on your face. He is the one who always knows what to say. He is the one who knows you inside out, and still loves you. He is the one. _He is your true love._

You can feel Mal slowly stir awake underneath you. You look up to him and smile when you see him struggling to get his eyes open. "Good morning sleepyhead." You whisper softly.

He opens his eyes and smiles as soon as he hears your voice. "Good morning beautiful." He softly whispers back in his sleepy voice. _Wow, he sounds so damn sexy.. _He starts to stroke your cheek tenderly.

You flash him a smile back. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmm.. Pretty amazing. Then again, it's not that hard if the worlds most beautiful woman is laying in your arms. How about you?"

You roll your eyes playfully when you hear the compliment. "Pretty amazing as well. Then again, it's not that hard if you're laying in the arms of the worlds biggest ass-kisser." You reply teasingly.

He fake-frowns. "Ass kisser? That's strange… I only recall kissing those sweet lips of yours.." he says as he leans down and kisses you softly. All the things that you wanted to say to him disappear from your head. You close your eyes and enjoy the moment. He pushes you softly off of him and lays you on your back, still kissing you. You wrap your arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Eventually he pulls away. "Besides, I only call 'em as I see 'em." He says with a smirk. He tries to get up, but doesn't get far, since you still have your arms around him. "Where are you going?" you ask softly.

He jerks his head to the door. "Kitchen. I need coffee."

He tries to get up again, but you stop him. "Why don't you stay here a little longer?" you ask while you pout at him.

"D-don't look at me like that... Look, I'd love to stay here with you in my arms.. Kissing you.. All day long.. Damn.." he bites his lip, contemplating about what to say next. "However, we need to go to work… Right? We do right? Or can we call in sick? I wouldn't mind taking a day off…"

You smile and place your finger on his lips to make him stop talking. "I'm afraid that we do have to go to work.."

He looks a little confused at you. "Then why did you-"

You smirk. "I was just playing around.." you push him off you and step out of bed. "How about you make me some coffee while I freshen up, cutieface?" you ask teasingly as you walk towards the bathroom.

He rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at you. You run and hide in the bathroom before it reaches you. You hear him yell "I'm NOT cute!" and you burst out in laughter.

"Sure, whatever you want sweetie." You say through the door. You take a look in the mirror and observe yourself for a second. You're wearing a shirt that you got from Mal to sleep in. It's a little too big, because he's more muscular than you are, but it's very comfortable and smells so nice. Your hair is an actual mess. You run you hand through it, trying to fix it. Mal seems to love to play with your hair while kissing you. _But it's okay, he can play with my hair all day.. I don't care how my hair looks if that's what it takes to get some kisses from him.. _You smile to yourself in the mirror. _We've been together for a few days and he can already do whatever he wants with me in exchange for a kiss.. _

You shrug it off and quickly brush your teeth with the toothbrush Mal gave you last night. After that you get your clothes from yesterday from the bedroom and walk back to take a quick shower. You put your clothes on and casually walk into the kitchen. Mal's sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. "Hey there handsome." you say with a smile on your face.

He turns his head to your direction, and a smile instantly finds its way to his face. "Hey, you." He gets up and walks over to you. In his hand he has another cup of coffee, which he hands to you. "Here you go."

You raise your eyebrows at him. "Thanks. And.. 'Hey you'? That's it?"

He smirks and walks past you, into the bedroom. "Yeah, I don't want to be an ass-kisser.."

"You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" you say, while you turn around and follow him into the bedroom.

"Yeah, most likely!"

You breathe out deeply. "Alright, I'll take it back!"

He takes his shirt off, revealing his perfectly ripped body, and for a moment you're stunned. "Sorry, no can do." He says jokingly, as he throws his shirt towards you. You react way too slow and his shirt falls over your head. When you finally pull it off, you see him walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. _Wow. I knew he was fit.. I mean, I could feel it through his shirt… But that was just.._ You bite your lip. _Wow._

"Hey uuhm.. Mal? I'm going to my own apartment to put on some fresh clothes alright?" you ask through the door, not sure if he can hear you.

It's silent for a while, until you hear him yell "Alright, sure! Meet you at the precinct?"

"Sure thing!" you say back as you walk out the door and close it behind you.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You're at the precinct, waiting for your partner to walk through the front doors. _Maybe I should've picked her up myself.. _You're about to call her, when the doors swing open and Natara walks in. _She looks beautiful as ever.. Ah hell, maybe I really am like a puppy waiting for his owner. _You walk up to her and hand her the results of the blood tests that Kai gave you when you came in. "It looks like we've got a new lead"

She takes the file and flashes you a smile. "Rachel Holden, age 25. She's the new soon to be victim?"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it. Kai said that the bloodstains on the rope weren't from Lauren. So he searched the database and he surprisingly found a match. She's been caught with drugs multiple times."

"Wait.. The bloodstains were from her? How did he get her blood in the first place? Does that mean that he's already captured her?"

You shrug. "I don't know, Nat. We'll have to swing by her place to check that. I sincerely know that she's okay, but we don't know how long that note has been lying there before we found it. So it could be that he already has her."

"Well, let's go then!" she says while walking towards the door again.

You grab her hand and stop her. "Wait a second, Kai just texted. He said that he might've found something relevant. It might be worth it to check that out first.. "

"Let's do that first then. As long as it's not about his fanfics again.."

Together you enter the crime lab. This time Kai notices the two of you. "Hey guys! There you are. I was looking all over the place for you guys yesterday. I wanted to show you my fanfic, but you just disappeared.."

You frown. "Kai, please tell me that you didn't call us here to talk about your fanfics again. We're here to work, not to talk about your fanfics.."

He blinks a few times and looks at you like you're stupid. "Yeah, I know... I called you guys here because I found something, duh." He gestures for you to come closer. You hesitate for a while, but decide to and step forward. He's pointing at a piece of paper. "Look closely! What do you see?"

Natara manages to identify the piece of paper faster than you. "That's the note the killer left for us."

"Obviously.. Just look close! What do you see?" he says happily. It looks like he's growing more exited by the second.

You sigh. "We don't have time for these games.. What are we supposed to see?" you ask, slightly annoyed.

"Well, if you look closely, you can see that the first and the second part of the letter have been written with different pens. You see? The colour is slightly different!"

You frown. "Yeah, so? Does that mean that the killer has pen problems or something?"

"Sooo.. The killer probably added the second part later on, with another pen." he says with his trademark goofy smile on his face.

Natara's face lights up. "That actually makes sense. It could be that he already captured the girl, and then left a clue about who she was, because the first two days have already passed.. He might've thought that we were too slow and wanted to hurry things up.. I think that he doesn't care about what happens to the girl, he just wants to get noticed."

"It sure sounds like something that our killer would do.. He's definitely cocky enough to do something stupid like that. Not that I'm complaining or anything.. He makes our job a hell of a lot easier this way."

You look at Natara, but she doesn't look as happy as you. You raise your eyebrows at her. "We have to find her first..." she softly says.

"Oh.. Heh. Right." You turn to Kai. "Do you know how to find her?"

He looks at you with wide eyes. "Do I look like a magician to you?"

You look him up and down and pretend to think. "No… However, you do look like a lab geek.. So get working!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. That's why you're the lab geek, and I'm the dashing detective."

Kai shrugs and gets behind the computer. "I actually have a few ideas, so I'll see what I can do! But you'd better read my fanfic as a 'thank you', because this is gonna take a lot of work."

"Uuh.. We'll see about that.."

As soon as he starts typing Natara elbows you.

"Ow! What was that for?" you whisper to her.

She grins at you. "You got way too cocky over there. I had to put you in your place.." she whispers back.

You scowl at her. "It's not cocky if-"

Suddenly Kai jumps up from behind his computer and starts cheering. "I found her! She had to check in at a drug clinic once every week. So I hacked into those security cameras and got lucky. The killer snatched her off the street in front of that building. I got a licence plate number an-"

"That sounds great! What's the address? Never mind, just install it on the onboard GPS." you say as you head to the exit with Natara hot on your heels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! There's not so much fluff in this chapter, so I apologize in advance, but I promise that tomorrow's chapter is going to be full of it **

**Review replies:**

**Mozzi-girl: Thank you very much QOMF! Yeahh fluffiness for the win! Too bad there isn't any in this chapter But I'll make up for it, I miss it too lol.**

**CapitalX: Thank you! It'd be awesome to read Kai's fanfic. I can imagine it being full with Superhero's, Aliens and UFO's and stuff hahaha. Someone should really write that *****hint hint***

**PhoebePhorever: Haha, I like your name! Clever ;) But thanks so much! Yessss I loveee fluff! Haha the title is not so innocent as it looks actually. It's from an explicit Chris Brown song lol, I'll include a bit of it in one of the future chapters. But yeah, it does fit perfectly, since they're so sweet and adorable together!**

**Shantell: Aww thank you! Haha I'm afraid that I'm not even halfway the story. There's so much that I want to write about.. But don't worry! I'm planning on writing this story until y'all either get sick of me, or it's finished (although I don't really have an ending planned as of yet..) I won't leave you hanging hahaha.**

**Cool22hd: Thanks again! Haha yeah Kai is pretty goofy.. I promise I'll try to write more Kai-moments! Hahah don't worry about it, I love mozzi-girl's stories too so I get where you're coming from. They're all amazing! And more fluff will be heading to your way as from tomorrow! **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You pull your unmarked sedan up to a suburban house. You look around and notice a tree house and a tire-swing. There's a football lying on the grass of the front lawn. You frown. "It doesn't exactly look like a standard serial-killer house.." you say, while you're deep in your thoughts.

"Oh really? Remind me what a house of a serial killer looks like, will you?" you hear Natara say teasingly.

You roll your eyes. "You know what I'm saying Nat. It looks like there are little kids running around here daily."

"It might be a trick to get us off our game.. He could've put those there on purpose. It does fit the profile. He wants to show that he's superior and he can do anything what he wants. By messing with our thoughts, he's succeeding."

You breathe out deeply, trying to clear your mind. "Great, a smart psycho serial killer."

"Aren't they all smart in their own way?"

"Yeah, sure, they are. But this one is you-smart. It kinda freaks me out.."

She bursts out in laughing and you feel the heat flushing to your cheeks.

You fake a scowl at her. "Not funny. Anyway, how long until back-up arrives?" you quickly ask, trying to change the subject.

She laughs at you, probably because she noticed your trick, but she doesn't say anything about it. "They should be here in 5 minutes."

"Alright. Ready to take out another serial killer?"

"Don't you mean 'arrest' another serial killer? Besides, shouldn't we wait for backup?"

"Take out, arrest, whatever. As long as he stops killing, right? And no, we'll be fine. And if we won't be fine, back-up will be here to safe us." you say with a smile on your face.

She shrugs. "Fine by me, but we should try to arrest him first, we can always take him out if he doesn't cooperate. We've just got Internal Affairs off our back, do you really want to draw attention on yourself again?"

You sigh and roll with your eyes. "Okay.. We'll try to arrest him." You take out your gun and cock the hammer. Next to you Natara does the same. Before she opens the door you stop her. "Wait, who gets to 'knock'?"

You watch while she thinks it through. "I'll let you have the honour, but only because I got to do it last time."

"That's generous of you, but don't expect me to return the favour some day.." you say with a grin on your face.

You step out of the car, before Natara is able to respond. Natara steps out as well. You walk to the trunk and pull out two bulletproof vests. You help her strapping hers on, after she helps you. She turns around and flashes you a smile. "Thanks. Now just wait a minute, while I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Just go." You say, with a wave of your hand. You watch how she walks around the house to cover the backdoor and wait a minute before you make your move. You quickly make you way to the front door and kick the door is. You raise your gun and walk in. "Mr. Miller? This is the SFPD. You are under arrest for the murder of Ellen Smith, Clara Bradbury, Lauren Everson and abducting Rachel Holden. Surrender and walk towards me with your hands in the air. No one has to get hurt."

There's a dark chuckle coming from somewhere in the house, but you can't seem to trace the place where it comes from. "Well, well, well.. How nice of you to finally join us, Detective Fallon. I've been expecting you for a while now. Where is that gorgeous partner of yours? Special Agent Williams… I've wanted to put a smile on her face for a while. I take it that she's waiting for me outside? Don't worry. I don't feel like running. But I'm afraid that you won't take me alive either." A raspy voice says.

You clear your part of the house. _Empty. _Then you try to follow the sound to its owner. _This guy just doesn't know when to shut up.. _You're about to walk up the stairs, when you see Natara clearing her part of the house. She joins you at the bottom of the stairs. She jerks her head towards the top of the stairs, to silently ask you if the killer is up there. You nod then gesture to her to stay put, while you climb the stairs.

**You are now Samuel Miller. (The Smileyfacekiller)**

You're standing in the middle of the bedroom. The room is empty, except for the bed. There's a badly beaten young woman lying on it. She's tied to the bed and seems to be knocked out. The wallpaper on the walls is torn off, and the drawings which hided behind it are showing. The drawings bring back some old memories, since they're the drawings that you made as a child. You've lived here as long as you can remember. _Until it happened…_

The steps of the stairs are creaking. _Sounds like some one's coming upstairs…_ You pull your knife out of the arm of your latest victim, Rachel Holden. _Maybe I should be a good host, and give them a warm welcome._

You walk over to the door and put your hand on the door handle. Suddenly you experience a flashback.

[_You're a little boy again. Trying to lock the door when you hear your mother coming up the stairs again. You were supposed to return home right after school, but you played outside with your friends instead. You knew that you were in trouble when you came home and your father wasn't there. Your mother never did anything bad when he was around. But when he wasn't…]_

You snap back into reality as you hear the last step crack, a sound that you've feared for years. _It's okay. They don't know where we are yet. _Instead of opening the door you hide in the shadows of the room. You feel the handle of the knife pressing into the palm of your hand. It comforts you. You hadn't been bluffing when you said that they wouldn't take you alive. _I'll kill them if I have to. If I fail, I'll kill myself. But I won't go to jail. Never. I don't deserve that. I'm gifted. I'm special._

There's a faint sound of sirens, which seem to become louder with each second. Before you know it, there are red-and-blue-alternating lights shining through the windows. _Great, more cops. _You think with a smirk on your face. _More cops equals more fun for me! Imagine all those eternal smiles.. _

You are so deep in your own thoughts that you don't notice that the doorknob is turning. The creak of the door slowly opening startles you. It reminds you so much of the past that you have another flashback.

[_You sneaked into the house that day. You'd figured that you'd stay in your room until your father came home. Then you'd be safe again. You had to walk past the kitchen, where your mother was cooking supper. You succeeded and silently went up the stairs. Once you had reached your room, you honestly thought that you were safe. But your mother had noticed the mud stains you accidently had left behind on the carpet while sneaking in. It was such a stupid mistake. And you had to pay deeply for it. _

_Your mother was furious and ran up the stairs to look for you. She was still holding the kitchen knife that she was using when she stormed into your room. The combination of the knife and the furious look on her face scared you and you started to cry. That didn't stop her though. She still ran over you, ready to punish you for what you did. As she did, she tripped over one of your toy cars. She crashed onto the ground, and her head collided with the floor. Blood started to leak from her head, staining the floor. You didn't know whether she was still alive or not, so you slowly walked up to her. "Mother?" you had asked. You kicked her with your foot, but there was no response.. She had died. You took the knife from her hand and studied her face. You hated it when she looked angry. It was really scary. You liked it more when she smiled. So you made her smile. You used the knife to carve a smile into her face. Yes, that was much better. Now she'd smile forever. No more angry faces. Angry faces are bad. Smiling faces are good.]_

You snap back into reality again and see that someone has walked into the room. _That must be Detective Fallon._ He hasn't seen you yet. You watch how he lowers his gun and walks towards Rachel to check on her. You let out a primal roar as you jump towards him and try to slash his head off. Your roar had alarmed him and he ducked just in time. Your knife flew over his head and you lost your balance. This moment of weakness was enough for him to turn around. You are about to swipe your knife again, when you hear a loud bang and feel a sharp pain in your leg. A groan escapes your lips. Before you even realize it, you fall face-first to the ground, because your leg is unable to support your weight. The knife drops out of your hand when you clutch your leg in pain. A female walks into the room, still pointing her gun at you, and kicks your knife away. _That must be Special Agent Williams._ You feel how the male tightly grabs your hands and forces them behind your back to put some handcuffs on you. He starts to read you your rights, but you barely hear him. _I've failed. They've got me. I'm not special. She lied to me. She needs to pay for this._

"No, wait. You can't do this. You have to let me go. I have to find Genevieve. Sh- She lied to me." You say desperately.

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

A shocked look crosses your face when the suspect mentions Genevieve. You glance at Mal, whose look matches yours perfectly. _Genevieve? Could he be one of her children?_ The killer doesn't see your reactions, because he's lying face-down on the ground. For a moment you don't know what to do or say. You're completely stunned. _We might have a new lead to catch Genevieve!_

"Detective Fallon? Agent Williams? I know you're still here, because I didn't hear any footsteps leaving this room."

You try to speak, but no words come out. You quickly scrape your throat. "Yes Mr. Miller. We're still here. Who is this Genevieve person that you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know all about your history with Genevieve Collins. Now let me go, so I can go after her."

You're about to respond when Mal walks over and squats next to the killers' head. "Listen up, because I'll only say this once. There is no way in hell that we'll ever let you go. You killed innocent women, or did you forget that part?"

You see the killer scowling at Mal, but he doesn't reply. There's the sound of footsteps on the hallway. _Probably the back-up_. Since you don't want them to shoot you by accident, you yell out. "We're fine! We've caught the killer. However, we do need an ambulance for the victim."

You walk over to the victim to check her pulse. It's weak, but at least it's there. Then you untie the ropes, which held her captive. In the mean time Mal has lifted the killer of his feet and starts to escort him outside. You decide to stay with the victim until the paramedics arrive on the scene.

While you're waiting you're walking around through the room. You inspect the bed, which is stained with blood. Some stains are dry, but some seem quite recent. _That poor girl.. _You walk further and notice the drawings, which used to be hidden behind the wallpaper. _Strange.. One of these is signed with "Samuel", isn't that the name of the killer? _You decide to look into it later when you hear the paramedics rush up the stairs.

They rush her to the ambulance as soon as possible. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders now that you know that she's in safe hands. _She'll be fine, at least she doesn't have that 'Angel smile' yet. _You still haven't found out why the killer chose to kill this particular way. But you're confident that Genevieve has something to do with it. You need to dig into his past, which is going to be hard, because he probably changed his name as well. _Just like Eric, Ramsey Brand and her other children. There's only one way to get to know more about his past; interrogating. _

You walk down the stairs, deep in your thought. Because you were so busy thinking, you almost bumped into Mal.

"Hey, there you are!" he says with a huge smile on his face.

You smirk at him. "Well, it looks like someone's happy to see me.. Miss me already huh?" you say teasingly.

"Nah, I just went looking for you because I want to get out of here before Kai shows up to examine the crime scene." he says casually.

You slap his arm playfully and push your way passed him. "Whatever, Mal. Let's go back to the precinct, I want to interrogate Mr. Miller as soon as possible.." You walk out of the door, with Mal hot on your heels.

"Wait, is this about the Genevieve thing? Could it be that he said that to freak us out? You said something about that earlier about the toys on the lawn."

You stop in your tracks, causing Mal to bump into you. He mumbles an apology, which you barely hear, because you're too deep in your thoughts again. You consider that possibility, and replay the moment in you head. And then push the idea away from your mind. "No. He was genuinely mad at her about something. He really wanted to find her."

"So… You think that he is one of his children?"

You nod. "Yes, I think that that might be a possibility. Lucky for us, his anger towards her can actually help us trying to find her. He might be that one thing that we needed to catch her." You say with a huge smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I'd like to warn you because things get kinda hot between Mal and Natara (they keep their clothes on though), because I want there to be some tension before something happens in the bedroom… I feel like it's not a big deal, but y'know, I'm just saying… Don't read if you don't like things like that.**

**Secondly; review replies! Thank you sooo much everyone who reviewed! I'd seriously hug each and every one of you if I could!**

**Mozzi-Girl: Oh.. Uh, please don't kill me if you read this chapter lol. I'll it explain at the end! But there's loads of fluff in here? So seriously, don't kill me hahaha. Thanks QOMF! I, the POMF, appreciate it, as always **

**Bamlover: Welcome to the amazing world of Cause of Death Fanfiction! The place where all of your Maltara-dreams can come true! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I seriously laughed at your comment about them not kissing yet, and then they kissed the next chapter hahaha. And yeah, I was pissed at Oscar as well, but the writers will make it work out eventually.. I have faith in them lol.**

**CapitalX: There's plenty of Maltara in this one! So don't worry.. And about Genevieve… Yeah, I'll explain that at the end. And I meant that someone should write Kai's fanfic! Maybe you…?**

**Either way, enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

After a long day of interrogating Mr. Miller, you walk into Mals apartment. You let him know that you're here and then collapse on the couch. It had been a long, exhausting interrogation. The killer confessed every murder and told you almost everything that you wanted to know. You managed to figure out his trigger to kill and even his motive. He told you everything, except for details about Genevieve. Even though he was mad at Genevieve, he chose not to talk. He said that he didn't want to betray her like that, because she was the one who made it all possible in the first place. _It is truly maddening._

Before you came here, you had picked up some clothes and other necessities from your own apartment and brought them with you, since you're probably going to spend more nights at his place. You were hesitant to do this at first, because you were afraid that the two of you might be moving too fast. Not that you cared. You loved spending time with him. But you were afraid that he might grow sick of you after spending too much time with you. After he reassured you that he'd never grow tired of you, you agreed to bring over some of your stuff.

You're almost falling asleep when Mal walks into the living room, with two plates covered with steaming pasta. He puts the plates on the dinner table and walks over you. Then he kisses you gently on your forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead, dinner is served.." he softly whispers in your ear.

You slowly open your eyes and sit up. You quickly rub the sleep out of your eyes and wait for your eyes to adjust. When they do, you look up to see Mal smiling at you widely. He extends his hand at you. "Come on, the food's getting cold, sleeping beauty."

You roll your eyes playfully. You put your hand in his and feel how he pulls you up. He escorts you towards the dinner table. There are candles lit and there's a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses standing on the table. Your eyes widen as you spot the food and your mouth falls open. "Wow, that looks delicious. Did you just do that while I was at my apartment?"

He releases your hand and pulls a chair back. Then he gestures to you to take a seat. "Yeah I did! At least.. I technically did? I kinda bought Italian takeout and put it on plates when I heard you come in. So.."

You chuckle. "Well, it looks great. Thanks Mal." You flash him a thankful smile and take a seat.

You watch as he crosses the table and takes a seat opposite of you. He takes the champagne bottle and carefully opens it. There's a small _pop _as the cork comes off. He pours some of the bubbling wine in the two glasses and hands one to you. He raises his glass and looks you in the eyes. _I love his ocean blue eyes so much.. They're so beautiful that I could spend days just looking at them. _"Well.. Here's to us." he says with a wide smile. You return the smile and repeat those words as your glasses clink. You take a sip and savour the taste. Then you put your glass down and start to eat.

After a few bites you glance up to Mal. You study his features for a while. _He is so damn handsome.. _"You know, I never took you for the champagne-kind-of-guy."

He looks up to you and smirks. "Oh really? What kind of guy am I then?"

You take a moment to think before you answer. Your mind goes back to when you and Mal posed as a couple at a gated community. "You're the type of guy who doesn't mind eating on the couch with the television is on, while sipping a beer."

"You're right, I am that kind of guy. But I'm also the kind of guy who appreciates his beautiful girlfriend and wants to spoil her as much as he can. Even if that means drinking some champagne once in a while."

You feel a blush forcing its way to your cheek. "Who would've thought that dashing Detective Malachi Fallon would be such a cheesy boyfriend?

He lets out a chuckle and throws his hands up in the air in defence. "Hey! I'm not cheesy. I am charming and considerate. There's a difference!"

You roll your eyes playfully. The two of you keep joking around while eating your diner. After you've both finished your meal, he grabbed your hand and started softly stroking the palm of your hand. You feel the butterflies in your stomach going crazy.

"So… What do you want to do now?" he asks with a charming smile.

You barely have to think about it. Your eyes flash to his lips and a mischievous smile finds its way to your face. _All I want to do is kiss your sweet lips again… And again… And again... _You stand up and walk up to him. You grab the collar of his shirt and use it to pull him up his feet. You lock eyes with him, before you close them and lean in. You give him a long, tender kiss. When you finally pull back you don't even give him enough time to respond before you grab his tie and turn around. "There's an idea that's been going through my mind all day.. I don't know if you'll like it though…" you say as you walk to the couch, pulling Mal with you. You lie down on the couch and pull him towards you until he lies on top of you. You lock your arms around his neck and pull him close to kiss his soft lips again. Then you pull back, to see his reaction. "So? What do you think?" you whisper softly.

He smiles down at you. "I think I absolutely love it." He whispers back. He slowly leans forward and you feel how his lips softly touch yours again. The storm of butterflies in your stomach increases with every second. The two of you keep exchanging kisses, which slowly, but surely become more passionate with each kiss. At some point it almost becomes way too hard to stop yourself from taking it to the next level. So you pull back, before you won't be able to contain yourself anymore. The heat of the moment made you blush uncontrollably and when you open your eyes you see that he's blushing as well. You teasingly bite his lip, preventing him from kissing you again, because you need a moment or two to cool down. You look deeply in his eyes and see so much desire in there that you almost drown. After a few seconds you're starting to miss the feeling of his lips. So you let him go and in less then a second you feel him pressing his lips against yours again. A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth as you run your hand through his hair and pull him closer to you to deepen the kiss. It doesn't take long before it almost becomes too difficult to keep yourself from ripping his clothes off. Especially when Mal slowly and softly starts to suck on your bottom lip. You're about to lose yourself in the moment when he pulls back and then gives you a few quick, but passionate kisses, which take your breath away. Those short kisses are almost driving you crazy. _I want more than a few quick kisses... I want them to last forever… _Then he kisses your cheek. You feel him placing a line of kisses towards your ear. And he teasingly licks your earlobe. You keep your eyes closed and enjoy every single second to the fullest. When he starts to kiss down your neck, you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. You're afraid that your instincts are about to take over, but you simply don't care anymore.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You're softly kissing her neck, paying close attention to her reaction with every kiss. You noticed how her breathing became faster and uneven as the kisses became less tender and more passionate. You noticed how some muscles tensed when you kissed those places that were extra sensitive. And you memorized every little special spot, so that you'll be able to drive her crazy the next time. You enjoyed every second. _The touching, kissing, licking and biting.. I love all of it. Just being close to her and being able to do this is so.. It is just so… Heavenly. There's no better way to describe it._ _I'm the luckiest man alive. _

You've been teasing her for a while now. You wanted to see how far you could go until she stopped you. Since she doesn't stop you, you're in doubt whether to stop or continue. A part of you wants to go on, and explore every inch of her gorgeous body. But another part of you remembers that she wanted to take things slow. You know that it won't be long before you won't be able to contain yourself anymore, so you use all your willpower to stop right there. You bite your lip and look up to her. She was biting her lip, clearly enjoying herself. Her face looks slightly flushed, as if she just ran a marathon.

You couldn't help but smile at the face she pulls after you stopped kissing her abruptly. "What's wrong?" you ask innocently. You try to look innocent, but a small smirk forces its way up your face.

She puts her hands on your chest and pushes you away. Then she scowls at you. _Heh. I love it when she looks like that, it usually means that she's about to kick some ass. _"Why did you stop..? Do you not realize how mean it is to tease me like that and then just stop?"

You lean down and kiss her tenderly again. When you pull back, you see that the scowl she had on completely disappeared from her face. However, she still looked kinda pissed off. "I thought you wanted to take things slow.. So I tried to, you know, stop taking it too fast…" you say matter-of-factly.

She simply rolls her eyes and looks away, trying to avoid your eyes.

_Alright, time for a different approach.. _You look her in the eyes. "Do you not realize how hard it was for me..?" You pout at her, trying to look cute so she'll forgive you. You watch as the look in her eyes softens. _Looks like it's working!_

She looks at you thoughtfully for a second, as if she's considering what to do next. Then she takes your face in her hands and pulls you towards her to gives you a sweet kiss.

After she lets you go, you stroke some hair out of her face and study her face for her while. _I still can't believe that we're actually together, let alone being able to kiss her whenever I want. _Then you smile down at her. "So we're cool again?" you softly say.

She softly runs her fingers along your cheek line. It sort of tickles, but in a good way. "Yes.. I guess. Thanks for stopping when you did. Most men would've continued." She softly whispers back.

You gently kiss her again. "I'm not like most men, Nat. I genuinely care about you. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I want to take my time with us. I want to enjoy every single second. I don't want us to rush either. To be honest, I still haven't wrapped my mind around the fact that we're a couple."

She pulls you close again and gives you a sweet kiss. "You're cute, do you know that?" There's a smirk on her face, which you try to erase by giving her a kiss back.

Then you shake your head. "I strongly disagree. Anyway, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" You push yourself off the couch, trying to get up, but Natara stops you.

"You are not going anywhere.." she whispers teasingly. You feel how she tightens her grip on you.

You raise your eyebrows at her. "Oh, really? Watch me.." you say with a slight smirk. You try to stand up, but Natara refuses to let go. So you wrap your arms around her and lift her up as well. You look her in the eyes and pretend to think. "Hmm.. Looks like I'm going somewhere after all.."

She laughs at you and gives you a soft, sweet kiss. "Alright, you win this time.. Could you carry me to the bedroom? Since you're already holding me.."

"Of course I can milady." You say as you begin to walk towards the bedroom. You carefully place her on the bed, but she doesn't release you just yet, so you're pulled down with her. "Would you like anything else from your dashing knight in shining armour?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do. I would like him to join me, so I can fall asleep in his strong arms."

You smirk at her. _I would have done that anyway.. _"I suppose I could do that.. It sounds like a huge sacrifice though, so I expect at least five sweet kisses in return for that demanding request." you say teasingly.

"Five sweet kisses? That seems like a huge price for a simple hug."

"Take it, or leave it, princess."

"Take it. I'll definitely take it." She says as she leans to you and kisses you softly. You close your eyes and you enjoy how her lips gently touch yours five times. She softly bites your lip after the last kiss, as some sort of revenge. After she releases you again, you open your eyes and you see her looking at you expectantly. "How was that? Was that good enough?"

You pretend to think it over. _Of course it was good enough. It was so much better than simply 'good enough'. But I won't say that.. _"Hmm.. Not bad actually. However, that last kiss wasn't really sweet enough. So I'm afraid that I'm in need of another."

She raises her eyebrows at you. "Are you saying that I'm not sweet enough?"

"Wait.. What? No! Not at all! I meant that—" You stop mid-sentence as you're hit with a sudden realization. _She's trying to distract me from the fact that she owes me another kiss. "_…Nice try, I almost fell for it. Now give me that kiss." You say with a grin on your face. You're pretty pleased with yourself now that you're getting to know all of her FBI-profiler tricks.

"Alright, fine. But only because I want to.." she says before she leans in again and gives you a long tender kiss. _Oh, this is going to be a long night.._

**Aren't they adorable? Awww, they're so cuteee. Anywaaay, I decided to quit the whole Genevieve-storyline. My friend came up with the idea and got me super exited. So I wrote it in, but afterwards I couldn't think of a good way to end it. The killer could either give Mal and Natara their address and they'd bust in and catch her, or Natara wouldn't be able to crack him, which seems kind of unlikely since she's freakin' amazingly awesome. And both storylines seemed kind of dull to me.. Plus I suspect that the Cause of Death team probably has a great storyline for her, so I'll leave the whole Genevieve theme to them. And if you're still reading this: thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It seriously means the world to me. Each and every review makes me smile hahaha. You guys rock!**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Aww really? Thanks so much! Tbh I don't really have a story line… There are just some things that I want to write about, and I kinda wing it from there lol. I'm not that good in thinking ahead and planning a whole story. For example when I thought of this motive etc for the smileykiller.. I changed it entirely when I was writing it because it didn't feel good anymore hahaha. But thanks again! **

**Mozzi-Girl: There's still a li'l Genevieve thingy in this chapter, but it's the last you'll see from her. Heh yeahh you know I love me some Maltara Fluffiness! Thanks for the review Queen Molly of the Kingdom of Maltara Fluffiness. ;) And you're too cool as well! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much..**

**Shantell: Lol idk if I'm allowed to do that.. Plus I'm not sure how old everyone is =/ So I'll just keep it non-explicit hahaha. Besides, I want there to be some real tension before anything happens in the bedroom.. (I feel kinda bad for Mal though, he's been waiting for months now lol) But thanks for reviewing!**

**Bamlover: Thank you very much! If you really like my story, you should really read Mozzi-Girl's stories. (lol yeah I'm shamelessly advertising… but seriously she's such a amazingly brilliant good writer!) Each and every one of her stories is pretty damn amazing! (understatement of the year right here..) It's always full of fluff so you'll probably love it! ;)**

**Jupal: Heh, don't worry! I am a great procrastinator as well, so I know where your coming from! And your life is more important than a simple review, so don't sweat it hahaha. Awww thanks! Don't die on me though =/ Wow thanks so much… I don't really know what to say. You should write when you have the time though! I'm sure that you'll be able to write some great stories :) And I've written more! Yeahh.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You're sitting in the passenger seat of Mal's car. He is getting some breakfast for the two of you, because the both of you overslept a little and this was faster than making breakfast yourself. In the mean time you're playing with your phone. Contemplating about whether or not to call your mother to tell her about all the recent events of your life. You quickly glance at Mal and see that he's third in line. _That might take a while.._ So you decide to dial your mothers number.

It rings a few times before she picks up. "Hello Natara, I'm pleased to hear from you again."

"Hey mom. Yes, it has been a long time and I apologize for that.. But there is something that I need to tell you."

On the other end of the line, your mother starts to panic. "Oh my God. Are you pregnant? Am I going to be a grandmother?"

"W-What? No, mother. Please, listen to me. Do you remember my partner, Detective Fallon?"

Your mother lets out a sigh of relieve. "Malachi? Yes, of course. How could I forget such a charming young man?"

"Right.. Well, he and I started dating rece-"

There's a high-pitched girlish scream on the other side, which surprises you, because you never knew that your mother was capable of something like that. "That is some great news, my dear! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I knew that there was something going on between the two of you." She says excitedly.

A smile finds its way to your face. "Thank you, mother."

"Well, your father and I will be in San Francisco for business very soon. We'll make sure to stop by. I want to see my new son-in-law again!"

"We're just dating, mom. We're not engaged.. But that sounds great! I can't wait to see you again."

"I think you mean 'not yet engaged'." You hear her giggle and you have to stop yourself from laughing as.

You quickly shoot a glance at Mal again and see that he's approaching the car, holding some coffee and sandwiches. "Oh mom, I have to go. Call me when you're in town! I love you. Send my love to Neha and father."

"Will do. I love you too dear. And send my regards to Mal."

"I will. Bye."

You hang up the phone just as Mal opens the door to the drivers side. "Here you go, sweetheart." He hands you your coffee and sandwich, which you gladly accept with a smile on your face.

"My mom sends her regards to you."

He takes a seat and was about the buckle his seat belt when he stops midway. He looks at you with a smirk on his face. "Oh really? Sounds like she likes me." Then he continues to buckle his belt.

You chuckle. "You have no idea.. She practically started cheering when I told her about us."

He starts laughing. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty awesome future-son-in-law, so I get where she's coming from." _Future-son-in-law, huh? _He starts the car and drives off towards the precinct. _Has he been thinking about marriage? _You look at him and study his features. He's sipping his coffee and starts eating his sandwich while he's waiting for a red light to turn green.

_How would a married life be with Mal? _You think about the past few days, and the time the two of you went undercover as a married couple. A smile forces its way up his face. _I can see a real future for the two of us. He'll be the sweetest husband ever. I can see us living in a nice suburban house, where our kids can grow up. We'll have one or two kids who will have with his beautiful eyes and smile. And maybe even- Oh God, we've been dating for a few days and I'm already thinking about kids? Although we'd make some beautiful children… Alright, different subject…_

You take a few sips of your coffee as well, and then let your head rest against the window. You feel your eyes slowly closing, but before they do, you force them open again. You're quite exhausted, because you've only slept for a few hours. Again. You can't help but yawn. _I can't keep going to work like this.. It might affect my work. I should get some rest tonight. Although that's going to be quite difficult when Mal is nearby.. _You shoot a quick glance at him and see that the lack of night rest is wearing on him as well. _He's still so damn handsome though.. _

When he notices that you're looking at him, he quickly takes his eyes of the road and glances at you. A smile finds its way to his face. "Hey sleepyhead, don't fall asleep on me.. Or better yet, do fall asleep on me, but only after we get home." he says teasingly.

You want to laugh at his joke, but all you manage to produce is a sigh, because you're too tired. You yawn again before you answer. "I'll try.." is all you manage to say before you continue the battle against your self-closing eyelids.

You hear him chuckle, probably because he saw you almost falling asleep again. "How about a little bit of music to keep you awake then?"

He turns on the radio, and some song that you don't know starts playing. It sounds like a slow jam. You actually like the beat and you're starting to get into it. There's a smooth, sexy voice talking about 'being ready' at first. Then he starts singing "_Oooh baby let's get naked, just so we can make sweet love.. All these sensations got me going crazy for you…"_ Before you know it, a huge blush finds its way to your face, because the words perfectly describe your thoughts of yesterday evening. You turn your head away from Mal, making sure that he won't be able to see the blush on your face. You look out the window and pretend that the streets of San Francisco are way more interesting than they actually are.

Mal scrapes his throat. You look at him and see that he's blushing as well. A smile creeps up your face when you see this. He plays a little with his tie, as if he's trying to adjust it. "Isn't it… Y'know.. A little early for songs like, uhm.. this..?" he says, clearly struggling to find the right words.

You let out an awkward laugh. "Apparently not.." Then you continue to stare out the window. You start to eat your sandwich as well, just so that you don't have to talk to Mal for a while.

The rest of the car ride stays pretty awkward. You keep listening to the song, and listen how the singer describes everything that he'll do once you've taken your clothes off. You can't help but think about you and Mal as the song progresses. This makes you blush even more.

Just as the song ends, Mal parks the car in front of the precinct. You get out of the car, hoping that your blush isn't too obvious. You slowly walk towards the precinct, knowing that he will catch up with you. You haven't even walked a few steps when you hear him calling out. "Oh Nat, I've got something that might help you stay awake. You know, to get you through the day."

You stop walking and curiously turn around to face him. "Really? What is it?"

He walks over and pulls you close. Before you're able to process what's happening you feel his soft lips against yours again. The kiss lasts a while, and reminds you of yesterday night. Suddenly he pulls back and casually walks off towards the precinct, leaving you standing stunned in the middle of the parking lot. _Oh, I'll get him back for that.. He's such a tease! _You shrug it off and quickly follow him. As always, he holds the door open for you. You softly punch his arm when you walk past him and head towards your joined office.

"Hey, what did I do to deserve that?" he asks, while faking a surprised tone.

You smirk at him. "You know damn well what you did, Malachi."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about.. But whatever it was sure helped you to wake up. See? You're not yawning every other second anymore." He says with a huge grin on his face.

As his words hit you, you realize that he's right. But you don't want to give him the satisfaction of being right, so you simply roll your eyes and ignore him. The two of you step into the office and gather everything that's needed for another interrogation.

While you're slowly switching into work-mode, Mal is clearly not and he keeps teasing you. "Quit pretending, Nat. I know you're not mad at me." There's a huge smirk on his handsome face.

But you still ignore him. You're gathering some case files, which are lying scattered across your desk, while you're patiently waiting until he switches into work-mode as well. You notice him walking over to you until he stands right behind you. "Come on grumpy face. Smile for me, will you? Or do you need another kiss?"

You turn around to face him, when he quickly plants a sweet kiss on your lips. "Now, hand me those case files, so we can get started." He says as he grabs the stack of papers out of your hands. Then he walks away.

He stops at the door and looks back. "Are you coming or what?" You see a huge grin appear on his face, before he walks towards the interrogation room.

It takes you a few seconds to realize what has happened. You shake your head in disbelieve before you follow him.

A few hours later, you step out the interrogation room. Mal was busy cuffing the killer again, and bringing him to his temporary cell. You finally managed to get Mr. Miller to slip up about Genevieve. But he wasn't as helpful as you thought he would be. He confessed that he has met her in person several times and they still had contact. He would receive new orders from her through letters. She would provide him with information about potential new victims, and he'd decide who he'd carve an 'angel smile' in. But since his new orders came through letters, he had no idea where she was at the moment. You watched his body language as he explained this, and you knew that he was telling the truth. _Seems like Genevieve is even more cunning than we thought.._

You walk towards the office to gather all the evidence against Mr. Miller, because Oscar will stop by to pick them up, when you hear someone calling your name. "Pssst, Natara. Hey, over here!"

You turn around to the source of the sound and see Blaise peeking around the corner. She gestures to you to come over. You hesitate, because you really need to get the evidence together. You don't want to spend too much time with Oscar after all. He doesn't even know about you and Mal yet. But you make up your mind and then quickly walk over to her. _She wouldn't ask me to come over if it wasn't important.. _"Hey, wha-"

She cuts you off before you're able to finish your sentence. "Do you realize that it's Mal's birthday in just two days? Do you have anything planned?"

"Well, I wanted to organize a paintball day for the whole precinct, but I decided that a simple laser tag game is much better. I know it's childish compared with paintball, but it'd be pretty bad if nobody could even walk because of the bruises that a paintball leaves. I mean, we need to chase suspects after all.."

Blaise nods thoughtfully. "I'm kinda bummed out about the whole paintball thing, but you're right. It wouldn't be so smart. Who are you going to invite?"

You bite your lip. _I wish I could invite Ken and Amy. _"Everyone who wants to join us can join in. I'll put an invitation on the bulletin-board later on."

"Every one? Do you really want to invite Redbird? He's the one who got Mal suspended!"

"Yes, I know. But they have to work with each other on a daily bases, so they need to forget about what happened. He did what he thought was right, and he's a good officer, so we'll probably be stuck with him for a while."

You watch her shrug. "You're probably right.. Anyways, how are things going between you and Mal? Is it getting hot and steamy already?"

You're about to answer when you hear a familiar person cursing behind you. Your turn around and your eyes widen when you see your ex-boyfriend Oscar Santos standing right in front of you. His face pulled into something that looks like a mix of jealousy anger and hatred. _That can't be good…_

"I- I should probably go.." you hear Blaise mumble behind you before she turns around and quickly walks away. _I wish I could do the same thing.._

There's an awkward silence hanging over the two of you, and it takes a while before you figure out what to say. "Uh… Hi, Oscar. I didn't think you'd be here so soon. I haven't gathered all the evidence yet. But it won't take long."

He takes a while to respond. ".. Hi Natara. No, it's okay. Just take your time. I know it won't be long." He breathes out deeply. "Just like the time you took to get together with Mal." He softly says under his breath.

You heard him loud and clear, but you don't want to make a problem out of it, so you ignore him. You walk past him and head to the office again instead. Oscar's hot on your heals.

Mal is sitting at his desk, busy with some paperwork again. "Hey Oscar." He says causally as he sees the two of you walk in.

When Oscar doesn't say anything back you glance at him, and see him scowling at Mal. _Uh-oh. I need to get him out of here. Fast. _You grab the profile and all the case files as quick as you can. When you push them in Oscars hands, he's still scowling at Mal. It takes him a few second to realize that's he's actually holding everything that he needs. When he does, he gives you a dirty look before he simply turns around and walks out of the door without saying anything.

You sigh before you walk over to your chair and take a seat. _Alright, I guess I deserved that look.. Things went pretty fast between Mal and me and he probably still has to get over me…_

Mal quickly walks over. He casually leans against your desk and grabs your hand. You feel him softly stroking the top of your hand with his thumb, and this simple gesture is strangely comforting. "I take it that he found out about us?"

You look up to him and simply nod. "He overheard Blaise talking about it.."

"Hmm.." is all he says. It stays silent for a while. He looks like he's thinking about what to say. "I'm actually kinda disappointed that he didn't even punch me. Although that would've been quite stupid, since we're in the middle of a police station. One punch and he'd already be in 'cuffs!"

You can't help but laugh at his remark. "Seriously? That's the first thing you think about?"

He shrugs. "Well, yeah. I mean, he seemed mad, so I figured that he'd do something stupid.. But he didn't do anything." He squeezes your hand softly. "I know that look… Listen to me, you don't have to feel sorry for him, he'll be fine."

You take a second to think it through. _He's right, Oscar is a grown man after all.. _Then you nod to Mal.

"Anyway.." He leans over and kisses you softly. "Are you okay? I know that it can be hard to walk into your ex for the first time." There's some real concern in his voice.

You flash him a smile, to show him that everything is fine, and he doesn't have to be concerned about you. "Yes I am. Now, let's get back to work."

He smiles and nods before he walks back to his own desk, while you focus on the paperwork on the arrest of Mr. Miller.

Time seems to fly, because you're busy. You wouldn't have realized that it was time to go home if Mal hadn't thrown a paper airplane at you. You unfold it and laugh when you read what's on it. 'Dinner? I'm starving.'

You nod at him. "Let's go!"

The two of you file your latest paperwork and then head to the car. "So.. I was thinking about pizza for tonight?"

You're so hungry that you actually don't care about what's for dinner. But you simply nod. "That sounds great."

Instead of ordering pizza at home, you stop by the pizzeria and get your usual pizza. You rush back home, so that the pizza won't be cold before you start eating. While you're eating, the lack of sleep starts to take its toll on you.

"I think I'm going to bed soon.." you say while you suppress a yawn.

He nods at you. "Sounds good to me, I'm in need of a little sleep as well."

Since you finished your diner before him, you take a quick shower. He takes one after you're done, while you watch some TV. He calls out to you when he's finished. You turn of the TV and make your way to the bedroom.

Mal's lying in bed, already half asleep. You get in bed as well and cuddle up with him. You put your head on his chest and make yourself comfortable. He wraps his strong arms around you. You smile. "Do you know that you're the most comfortable pillow ever?" you ask sleepily.

You feel him move as he chuckles. "I do now.. Anyway, goodnight beautiful." He softly whispers in your ear. He kisses you on the forehead, which causes you to smile.

Before your eyes fall shut, you manage to whisper two last words. "Goodnight handsome."

**Aww aren't they super duper cute and adorable together? But that's not why I'm writing this lol. I was wondering; do we wanna see more of Oscar, or not? I feel like that could be pretty interesting and seriously funny, because I'd like to get back at him for postponing Maltara. But if you hate his pretty face and don't want to see him again, that can be arranged as well.. Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all!**

**Imma let y'all read first. Review replies are down below!**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

It's the day before your birthday, and you know that Natara and Blaise have something planned. You saw them talking together like they were busy conspiring something when you went to get some coffee yesterday.

But you're not worried about that. Matter of fact, you're not worried about anything at all. You actually had some night rest, and you feel like you can take on the whole world. _Especially when Natara is at my side._

The two of you have been working for a while now. You've visited the hospital and had a talk with the latest victims. Since the killer wasn't wearing a mask, they were able to confirm his identity. With their statements, there's a great chance that Mr. Miller will be locked up for the rest of his life.

Right now you and Natara just exited the hospital and are walking to your car again. The workday is already over, and you are kind of hungry. So you ask the one question that's going through your head. "So what do you want to have for dinner?"

She takes your hand and squeezes it softly. You turn your head at her and witness how she smiles widely at you. "Well, I was thinking about cooking for you today.. As some sort of early birthday present."

"You can cook? Since when?" you ask teasingly.

She playfully punches you. "Yes, of course I can cook.. My mom forced me to take some cooking classes after I accidently almost burned the house down while trying to make a casserole..."

You raise your eyebrows at her, because you've never heard that story before.

A small blush creeps up her face and she looks away from you. "I kind of forgot that the casserole was in the oven…" She softly mumbles. Then she scrapes her throat. "Anyway.. I'd rather cook in my own apartment, so do you mind spending the night there?"

You shake your head while you open the passenger side door for her. "No of course not. I'll do pretty much everything if it gets me a home-cooked-Natara meal." You smirk at her before she gets in the car. You close the door and walk over to your side and get in. "So.. Mind if I ask what you're making?" you ask while you buckle your seatbelt.

She mirrors your action while she replies. "Matter of fact, yes I do. It's a surprise! But I'm sure that you'll like it."

You roll your eyes playfully. "Fine, don't tell me then_._ As long as it's not a casserole, I won't complain." A huge grin finds its way to your face as you say it.

She rolls her eyes playfully at you. "Really funny, Mal."

_Wait a second.. Since I haven't spent a night at her apartment yet, there are no spare clothes of me at her place._ "I'll need to stop by my apartment for some clothes though."

You watch how she thinks it through. "That's alright, because I need to get some groceries.. Could you drop me off at the supermarket? That way I can get the groceries while you go to your apartment and get your stuff. We can meet up at my place afterwards"

You start the car and rev the engine, before you start to drive off towards the supermarket. "Sounds like a plan!"

You enter Natara's apartment and the first thing you notice is the romantic setting she has arranged. _Candles, chardonnay and… Is that Marvin Gaye playing in the background? _You smirk before you call out to Natara, so she knows that you're here. _Looks like it's going to be a promising night.. _You walk over to her bedroom and put your bag down. Then you make your way over to the kitchen_. _When you walk in, Natara is standing in front of the stove. You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. You give her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hey, beautiful. Missed me?"

She gives you a sweet kiss back. "Hmm.. I definitely did."

Her answer makes you smile and you pull her even closer. "Looks like you're making steak, huh?"

She chuckles. "Has anyone ever told you that you should become a detective? Because you seem really good at observing." She says teasingly.

You smirk. "Yeah, for some reason people keep telling me that… Either way, it smells great! And the food doesn't smell so bad either.."

With great delight you watch how her face turns red. "T-thanks, Mal… This is going to take a little while though, so you should probably take a seat."

You give her another kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you say.." You let her go and take a seat at the kitchen counter. The two of you talk about her parents coming into town soon, which you absolutely don't mind. It doesn't take long before she's finishing up and puts the food on two separate plates.

"Tadaa! All done! Are you hungry?"

"Oh, you have no idea.." you say as you walk over and take the two plates out of her hands. She looks at you quizzically and you flash her a smile. "Don't worry, I won't eat it all.. I'm just trying to be a gentleman." You walk towards the dinner table before she's able to respond and carefully put the plates down.

Throughout the dinner, all you can focus on are her perfectly formed lips. _It's been a while since I kissed those.. I need to change that as soon as possible. _You take a bite of steak and your taste buds are overwhelmed with all kinds of different flavours. It tastes just how a steak is supposed to taste. "Mmm, this is really great, Nat. You should cook more often!"

The compliment makes her face light up. "Thanks sweetie. I actually love cooking, but work seems to take up so much time that I never get to it.."

You quickly take another bite, because it simply tastes so damn good, before you answer. "We'll find a way to make some time. Because honestly, this is the best steak I've had in ages. And I'd do anything to eat this regularly."

She smiles at you and you notice a small blush on her cheeks. The two of you eat the rest of the dinner in silence, enjoying the music. When you're both finished you take her hands and softly stroke it. You look her in the eyes, while you have a huge smile on your face. You've been sitting like this for a while, when Marvin Gayes 'Lets Get It On' is starts playing in the background. The very first guitar chords makes you remember the meaning behind the song and causes you to blush heavily.

Natara gets uncomfortable as well and bites her lip while she looks down at her plate. Her hair falls in front of her face and partially hides the blush. She releases your hand and quickly gets up. "I.. Uh.. still need to make the dessert, if you don't mind. It won't take long. I promise." She says while she picks up her plate.

You scrape your throat. "Yeah, sure. I mean, of course I don't mind.. Do you need some help?"

She shakes her head while she takes your plate as well and walks back to the kitchen.

After she has left you chuckle because of the awkwardness that you just experienced. _Marvin, my man, you're not really helping me here. It's hard enough to stop myself from 'getting it on' without you singing about it.._ Then you take out your phone and go through your new notifications. _Some missed calls and a bunch of texts from Kai. Not important.. _

Suddenly you hear a curse coming from the kitchen, which makes you raise your eyebrows. You make your way over to the kitchen and witness how Natara goes through all the kitchen cupboards. "It's got to be somewhere.." she mumbles under her breath.

You chuckle at her and casually lean against the doorframe. "Is there a problem, honey?"

She quickly turns around, startled by your sudden appearance in the kitchen. She visibly relaxes when she sees that it's just you. "What? No.. There's no problem.. I just thought that I still had some chocolate left.."

You walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "What do you need chocolate for?"

"Well, I wanted to make some strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce as desert.. But I guess that that's not going to happen any time soon. Do you mind eating the strawberries just like that?"

You glance over all the open cupboards while you answer. "No, I wouldn't mind at all.. " Then you see it, the answer to all your problems. Well, the answer to this particular problem at least. You reach out and grab a pot of Nutella. "But you have some Nutella right here. Why don't you use that? At least you don't have to melt it; you can just dip the strawberries in there and voila! Desert!"

She smiles at you. "You know, that's actually a great idea!" She leans over and gives you a soft kiss.

"Thanks sweetheart. I try.. But there's no need to sound so surprised though…" you say with a slight pout.

She simply rolls her eyes. "Save the guilt trip, Mal" Then she takes the bag of strawberries and walks over to the living room again. You look her up and down, while biting your lip. You're hypnotized by the way her hips sway when she walks. _Damn. Just… Damn. _

She looks over her shoulder when she notices that you're not walking behind her. "Are you coming, or what?"

Your gaze slowly moves up, while you take in her beautiful features. Eventually your eyes fall on her lips again. You shake your head and breathe out deeply, trying to shake the thoughts that were going through your head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I'm sorry, I was kinda distracted.."

"Again?" she asks while you walk over to her, and take a seat next to her on the couch.

You just simply nod. Then you take the bag of strawberries and put it on the coffee table, together with the pot of Nutella. She looks confused at you. "I thought that we-"

You put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Those can wait for a while.." you say with a smirk. Then you put your arm around her shoulder and gently kiss her. She's stunned for a split second, then she eagerly kisses back and wraps her arms around your neck. You lie back on the couch and pull her on top of you. The two of you keep exchanging kisses for a while. Both of try to stop a few times, but neither of you are able to stay away from the others lips for at least 3 seconds.

Natara is the one who manages to pull back completely eventually. She sits up on top of you. Her cheeks are flushed, which looks really sexy to you. She takes the Nutella and the bag of strawberries of the table and hands them to you. She smiles down at you. "I'm actually in the mood for some chocolate strawberries.."

You sit up as well, while she's still sitting on your lap, and take the strawberries and Nutella from her. You enjoy the way your bodies are touching each other. Then you stroke some hair out of her beautiful face. "Alright, but you gotta close your eyes first.." you say softly while you unscrew the lid of the pot of Nutella.

You watch how she does what you say. You give her a quick kiss, which causes her to smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.." you say with a smirk. Then you take a strawberry and dip it in the chocolate. You bring it to her mouth. "Okay, open up.." you whisper softly. You watch how she carefully bites it. Her facial expression turns into one of pure joy. "Mmmm.. This is so damn good.." she says softly, with a huge smile on her face. You lean in and give her a long, sweet kiss. When you pull back you lick your lips and taste a bit of strawberry. She opens her eyes again and grins at you. "Somehow that is even better.."

You grin back at her. "That's all I wanted to hear.." You kiss her again, and it takes a while before you finally pull back. "Now, give me one of those strawberries, I wanna know what's so special about them."

She laughs while she takes a strawberry and dips it in chocolate. "Now close your eyes, sweetie." she says softly. You obey and open your mouth, waiting for a strawberry to bite in. But instead of putting it in your mouth, she decided that she'd smear the chocolate on your nose instead. She starts to laugh uncontrollably while you open your eyes. You frown at her, while trying to hold back a smile. "What was that for?"

She tries to control her laughter. "I- I am so... sorry. I couldn't resist either."

Her laughing like that forces a smile on your face as well. _I swear I can't stay mad at her for too long…_ Eventually she manages to calm down. Then she wipes the chocolate away with her finger and licks it off. "I really am sorry, Mal.." she says softly. But you know that she's lying.

You playfully roll your eyes. "For some reason I don't believe you.. Maybe it's because you were laughing uncontrollably. People who regret things usually don't laugh like that.."

She wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you softly on your lips. "Okay, so I'm not really sorry.." Then she leans towards your ear. "But give me another strawberry and I promise I'll make it up to you.." she softly whispers in your ear. It sends some shivers down your spine. You hesitate, because you don't want to be manipulated that easy. But barely another second later then you find yourself grabbing another strawberry. _I simply can't say no to her.. _You dip it into the chocolate again. "Close your eyes babe.." you whisper softly.

She does as you say, but she smiles and whispers back. "As long as you don't put it on my nose…"

"I promise I won't." you whisper with a smirk on your face. You bring the strawberry to her mouth. You watch how her lips wrap around the strawberry and are completely fascinated by the way she sucks the chocolate off of it. Eventually she bites the strawberry in half. A bit of strawberry juice trickles down her chin. You observe it for a while, before you lick it away to prevent it from falling off of her chin and onto the couch.

Now that you're lips are so close to her, the urge to kiss her become too much to handle. You run your hand through her hair again, loving how soft it feels. You pull her towards you and softly kiss her lips. You taste the strawberry and chocolate, which makes you smile a little. _I don't even know why this makes me smile_. _Probably because it's a confirmation that I'm actually able to kiss her whenever I want to. _Your thoughts are disturbed when she bites your bottom lip. Then her lips meet yours again passionately. Before you know it, she's taking the initiative and pushes you down, making you lie on the couch again. The kisses are starting to get wilder, even more passionate. She pulls back a little, which you don't mind at all, because this means that you get some time to cool of a little. Or that's what you thought.. Instead of stopping, she moves down a little and starts to kiss your neck. You bite your lip hard, trying to use the pain to keep your cool. But she keeps kissing your neck and starts to unbutton your shirt. You want this to happen so badly, but you try your best to keep your head clear. Which is kind of hard when some one is kissing all the special spots in your neck. You gently push her off of you a little. "What happened to 'taking things slow'?" You used all your willpower to ask that question.

She kisses your cheek, then softly bites your earlobe "Hmm.. Well, I promise to take things very, _very_ slow…." She teasingly whispers into your ear.

Her answer blows your mind. You breathe out deeply, trying to keep your mind clear. _Damn, you don't know how badly I want to give in baby.. The things I'll do to you… But I don't want you to do something you might regret. I love you too much. _"So.. You're absolutely sure that you want to do this? You're not just doing this because it's my birthday in a few hours?"

She pulls back and looks you straight in the eye. "Yes, Mal. I am absolutely sure. The fact that it's your birthday tomorrow is just a happy coincidence.." She flashes you a smile. Then she leans forward and gives you a very long kiss. All the doubt you had before drains from your body. _That's good enough for me.. _You run your hand through her hair and deepen the kiss. You wrap your other arm around her waist and pull her even closer. She pulls back and has a huge smile on her face. "Now shut up and enjoy.. You'll be thanking God for being born in a few hours."

You smirk and lean in for a kiss. You softly suck on her bottom lip. Then you pull back and lock eyes with her. "Oh really?" you whisper softly.

"Yes, really..." She whispers back. You feel her hands running down your chest and you bite your lip. "Just close your eyes.. And fantasize about all the things that we're going to do…" she whispers in your ear. You hesitate, but then close your eyes. It doesn't take very long before several scenarios go through your head, neither of them involving any clothes. Every new idea is even better than the last one. You feel her kissing your neck again and a huge smile finds its way to your face. "It's going to be so much better than that…" she teasingly whispers in your ear.

**Review replies:**

**Shantell: Okidoki! More Oscar it is!**

**PhoebePhorever: hahahah, isn't that why we all want Oscar to be in a story? We're all bad cuz we all want to make his life a miserable lol. And yes! They're sooo cute! Thank you Phoebe! **

**Missmaltara1051: Here's the update! Lol. And yeah I'll put Oscar in it somewhere! That's going to be fun! Well, for us at least.. It's probably not going to be so much fun for him. Heh, ah well!**

**Mozzi-Girl: ASDFHGJKL: OMG MOLLY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE CHRISTOPHER MAURICE BROWN! Chris sometimes calls himself 'Chris Breezy' therefore his fan base is called 'Team Breezy', hence my name! I'm Team Breezy 'til the death of me! But thank you so much QOMF! I'll include Oscar some more.. (Poor him…) **

**CapitalX: Thanks Patrick! I'll definitely make him suffer hahahaha. Heh yeah, they're not really taking things slow anymore…. Lol. And I'll put Oscar in! He's gonna be misirableeee.**

**Okay, that's all I have until now! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all!**

**First of all I want to wish Malachi Charles Fallon a very Happy Birthday! **

**Second of all… Review replies! (Wow, big shock there… nawt)**

**Mozzi-Girl: Aww yeahh thanks Queen Molly! I love your review, it made me smile as well hahaha. Yeah I kinda felt bad for them, cuz they have been waiting for so long… Hahaha thank you so much for your kinds words! That's all I can say.. Thanks again. **

**Poemfromtheheart: Hahaha awww yeah I'll try to update every day! Thanks for sharing my story! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :) Seriously, thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**CapitalX: I didn't wait for the 10****th**** chapter on purpose and you know that =/ I try my best to be original by using freakin' Nutella instead of melted chocolate stuff and you say that I'm unoriginal… :( You meanie! Lol jk.. Heh yeah I know why Patrick! And I'll definitely do that… **

**HopelessRomantic1994: Aww thank you so much Jade! Here's another chapter! Haha :)**

**Missmaltara1051: Heh well you'll have to wait for Oscar for a few more chapters, cuz I got kinda exited writing Mals birthday. :') But he'll be back I promise!**

**Just a warning: this chapter is not entirely fluffy, but I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter anyway! **

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You wake up before your dashing boyfriend does. _Well, in his defense, he did use a lot of energy last night.. He probably needs to recharge. _You force your eyes open and check your surroundings. You're lying in your own bed, on top of Mal. You feel a wave of guilty coming over you when you see the scratch marks that you made on his chest. _Oops, guess I kind of lost myself last night…_ He has his arms wrapped around you, which you absolutely love. But you carefully move them, because you don't want to wake him up just yet.

You step out of bed, without making too much sound. You walk to your closet and grab a new lingerie set, which you put on immediately. You're about to put on a new t-shirt as well, when you spy Mals shirt lying on the ground in the living room. You smirk. _I'd much rather wear his shirt… _You walk over, while suppressing a yawn and pick it up from the ground. You continue to put it on, and take in his scent. _It smells so great.. _You close a few buttons and roll up the sleeves, because it's slightly too big. Then you walk through the bedroom, towards the bathroom. You splash some water in your face, to wake yourself up, and brush your teeth.

Then you walk towards the kitchen. You notice that there are pieces of clothing lying everywhere, but you can't be bothered to clean it up. _I'll tidy up after I had breakf-, I mean lunch. I'm way too hungry now. _You make a huge pot of coffee. While you have to wait, you walk over to the refrigerator and open it. You observe what's inside. _What would Mal like for breakfast? When we were undercover he said something about bacon and eggs, right? _So you take some eggs and a pack of bacon. You turn the radio on, because you like to listen to some music while you're cooking. It doesn't take long before the amazing aromas of bacon spread across the room.

You're putting the food on plates when Mal walks in, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. His hair is wet and he smells fresh. _Oops, maybe the music was a tad too loud, I didn't even hear the shower turning on.. _He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you before he gives you a kiss on the cheek. "A very good morning to you, beautiful." He whispers in your ear in his sleepy voice. Then kisses your cheek again, before he starts to place soft kisses in your neck.

A huge smile finds its way to your face. "A very good morning to you as well, handsome. Happy birthday..."

He keeps kissing your neck, which slowly drives you insane. "Hmm.. Thank you, baby.. How did you sleep?" he asks softly, in-between the kisses. He pulls the shirt you're wearing a little back, thus exposing your shoulder, which he softly kisses as well.

You close your eyes and bite on your bottom lip. You're enjoying every single kiss so much, that you almost forget to answer. "Pretty great.." you manage to get out. Then, even though you really, _really_ don't want to, you turn around and softly push him away. "Could you just… Try to stop being so irresistible for a few minutes? I'd like to eat first.." you whisper softly, with a light blush on your cheek.

He smirks and kisses you tenderly. "I don't know.. I could try?" he whispers back teasingly.

You try to ignore Mal's presence as much as possible while you take the two plates and bring them to the kitchen counter. You take a seat, while Mal takes his chair and brings it as close as possible to yours. He gives you a kiss on his cheek. "Enjoy your meal, babe."

You smile at him and give him a soft kiss. "You're not really succeeding in being not-irresistible, sweetie." You say softly.

He shrugs at you. "Well, at least I tried?"

You roll your eyes playfully before the two of you start eating, thus refilling your energy supplies, which was really necessary. It is kind of hard to focus on eating while Mal is sitting so close to you. You notice that he's continually looking at you and this makes you blush lightly. You try to think about other thinks to stop yourself from blushing, but you fail horribly. Especially when you realize that he's wearing almost no clothes.. But the fact that he is suffering just as much as you kind of made it better.

When you're almost finished you decide to eat the rest of your breakfast seductively, to tease him even more. You look over to him and see _the look _that he got in his eyes. It reminds you so much of how he looked at you after you teased him yesterday. A mischievous smile finds its way to your face and before you even realize what's happening you're already halfway the kitchen. Mal has wrapped his strong arms around your waist, while you have your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. You're passionately kissing his soft lips. You feel his muscles tense when he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around him and keep kissing him while he walks towards the bedroom. _Well, so much for lunch…_

**3 hours later. (Around 4 PM.)**

You're gathered at the laser tag hall, trying to listen to the instructor. "Alright, we're going to play in teams. The team with the most points wins. You get points for shooting your opponent. Points get deducted when you're hit. And points are deducted every time you shoot, so watch your ammo. When you're hit, your suit will turn of for 10 seconds, meaning you won't be able to shoot, but others won't be able to shoot you as well. With that said, we need to make teams of thr-"

There's a huge commotion before he even finishes, because everyone is busy trying to form groups already.

"So that means five groups!" the instructor shouts. Then he notices that nobody is listening, so he shakes his head in defeat. Everyone is making sure that they don't end up in a group with 'bad' people. _How bad can it be though, they are all skilled police officers.. _The loudest of them all is Blaise, who's yelling "Dibs on Williams!" She walks over to you and grins at Mal.

There's a look of disbelieve on his face. "What? You can't b-" he starts to protest.

Before he's able to finish his sentence he's interrupted by Blaise. "And dibs on Redbird." She points at him and gestures to him to come over. "You are with us, sharpshooter."

He shrugs and walks over to you and Blaise.

Then Blaise turns to Mal. "So.. Who's on your team, Fallon?" There's a huge grin on her face.

He scowls at her before he looks around to see who's still left. It seems like the only one who are left are the two new officers, because all the other officers already formed groups. "This isn't fair, you know. There are only two rookies left. I can't win with them! I mean, even Kai has a team, so they must be really bad."

"Well, you can't violate the unbreakable sanctity of 'dibs'.." you say teasingly, while thinking back to when he said the same thing to you before you went undercover at the couples retreat. You can't stop the huge grin that finds its way to his face. _He got what he deserves._

He scowls at you as well. "Traitor.." He turns around before you can answer, looking around one more time. His face lights up when he sees his new teammate standing across the room. "Joe! You're with me!" he yells to him.

Joe's face turns red while he uncomfortably shifts his weight from one leg to another. He then scrapes his throat. "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered.. But, uhm.. But I am already with-"

"With. Me." Mal says with an unshakable authority. Joe quickly nods and seems to mumble an apology to the rest of his group. Then he walks over to Mal, joining his side. His face is still red as a lobster, but he looks proud to be in Mals team.

Then Mal points to one of the two rookies who are standing together and look like they are not sure who they want to team up with. "You, Silver, or something, you're with me.." then he switches his attention to the other one. "You can go with the group where Joe was originally part of."

They obey him, without any questions. They have a scared look on their face, which slightly amuses you. _They're afraid of Mal, because they look up to him.. He is one of the best Detectives of the precinct after all, and they want to be like him in the future. _

Then Mal gestures his new teammates go to the room where everyone gets suited up. They quickly nod and follow his orders. Before he follows them he turns to the three of you. "This isn't over yet. We'll kick your ass in there." He does the 'I-am-watching-you' thing and then walks away.

Blaise and Jeremy burst out in laughter when he says that, but you simply smile and watch how he walks away. _We'll see about that, dear.. _He catches up with the new guy from the precinct, and you overhear a part of their conversation.

"What's your name again?"

The rookie's head turns red before he tries to answer. "M-my name is Patrick Da Silva, sir." He stutters.

You notice that Mal's barely listening. "Right, Silver.. " He wraps his arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. "Listen up, we're going to..." Then his voice drops and you're unable to hear him.

Your eyes follow him until he walks out of your sight. _We should probably get going too. Plus we need to talk about our strategy if we want to win. _Blaise is still are laughing at Mals last comment about their team kicking your ass. Jeremy's just looking at her with his eyebrows raised. You scrape your throat to catch their attention. You nod towards the room where Mal just disappeared in. "I think we should suit up as well." Without waiting for an answer you walk off.

A couple of minutes later all everyone is gathered in a huge hall. Every one is standing with their teammates. You're receiving instructions again, about how to use the guns. _Like we don't know that.. _And your eyes wander towards the maze-like field that you'll be playing in. _Hmm, that could become interesting.. _There are walls everywhere. Some are so high that you won't be able to look over them, while others are so low that they barely provide any cover. Some walls have holes in them, varying from the size of a baseball to the size of doors.

"You all have a minute to scatter throughout the maze that you see before you. Then the game will begin. Remember, the team with the most poi-!"

Jeremy turns to you, obviously not listening to the instructor. "How are we going to proceed?" he asks calmly.

Blaise grins widely at the two of you. "I say we go in there, kick some ass and then have a few drinks!"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. You try your best to hold back a laugh. "No, I meant: are we going to stay in one place, or do we walk around? Do we stay together, or do we split up?"

Blaise simply shrugs and looks at you. You think it through before you answer. "Well, we have to inspect the maze first, to see if there is any good place that can be easily defended. It will be easier if we stay together, because we'll be able to cover each others six."

"But what if they ambush us? We'll be an easy target if we're together.."

"Yes, but we'll be an even easier target if we're alone. We need to communicate and help each other and that's impossible if we split up."

He smiles at you and nods. "Sounds like a plan. I'm glad to be on your team, Natara. You seem to think things through before you act, unlike some people." You see him quickly glancing at Blaise and you try to hold back a laugh again. _I'm starting to like this guy.. _

You let your eyes wander, in search of Mal. They find him in an instant. He's talking to his teammates, but when he notices that you're looking at him he flashes you a charming smile, which makes the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You smile back at him before you return your attention to the instructor.

"… the countdown, everyone rushes in the maze and is safe for one minutes. There will be a buzz indicating that the game will officially begin. May the odds be ever in your favour." You overhear the instructor saying. There are some chuckles from people who recognize that line from the Hunger Games. He gives a sign, and the main-lights go out. The suits that you're wearing suddenly became your primary light source. Your eyes are still adjusting when you hear the instructor count down. "Ready? Three, two, one.. GO!"

Blaise wants to rush inside, just like everyone else, but you hold her back. Jeremy stands calmly next to you, overlooking the crowd. "Wait a second, we let the other teams go first. That way we can see where they are going, and we can simply go the other way. That way we'll have a bigger chance of finding a good spot. Plus, if we go first the others can easily follow us and attack us from behind."

After all the other teams have rushed in, you follow them. Jeremy's hot on your heals, while Blaise walks a little behind, making sure that nobody follows you. Most teams chose the left side, because that way leads to the place with the higher walls, which might provide some good cover. It seems a good idea, but nevertheless you take the right side.

It doesn't take long before you find the perfect spot. There are tall walls covering your six, while there are medium high walls in front of you. Perfect to find cover behind, but it also makes it easy to see and shoot potential targets. The right and left side are open, but the three of you should be able to cover it. Throughout the game the three of you take cover, and shoot everyone who unknowingly walks by. This aggravates the other teams and before you know it two teams are making their way to your spot. They're coming in from the front; one is advancing on the right side, while the other comes from the left side. _Why do they have to attack at the same time? And why don't they shoot each other? _The three of you try to shoot them, but they keep advancing, skilfully using the cover the walls provide. _This isn't going to be easy as easy as I thought.. _They keep creeping towards you, even though you shot a few of them multiple times. Then someone of the team of your right side gestures the team on the left side to advance more. The signal catches your eye. _Crap, they're working together. _You turn to Jeremy. "Did you catch that?"

He nods before he shoots again, and hits someone on the right side. "Sure did, seems like they're working together to get to us. They want to overtake us by simply outnumbering us. Smart plan."

Blaise gets hit and finds cover, while her suit is recovering. "Yeah great, they're winning and we're losing. Woopty-freakin'-doo. What are we gonna do 'bout it?"

You fire a few more times, before you're forced to take cover as well, because they're shooting at you from both sides and you don't want to get hit. You crouch next to Blaise and bite your lip, while you quickly think things through. "I think that we have to split up and run as fast as we can. We could try to retreat at the other side, but since we don't know the maze there, I'm afraid that we won't be able to find each other. I guess we're on our own from now on."

Jeremy finds cover next to you as well. "She's right. We can't stay here, but we can't escape together either, they will follow us and hunt us down. We need to make a run for it. Soon."

Blaise frowns at you. "We can't possibly win if we split up, you said it yourself!"

"There is no other option.. My advice: keep low, find cover and shoot everyone who passes you. But don't go hunting; it makes you an easier target. Try to stay in one spot."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy peeks over the walls, before he quickly ducks for cover again. "They're advancing fast, so we need to move now. Who's going where? We can take one shot each and run past them, they probably won't see that coming and that might give us an advantage."

Blaise smiles. "That won't be necessary. I'll take the left side, on of them shot me and I need to get back at them. They'll probably focus on me then, so you two can escape."

"Great! And I'll take the right side. Creating some more confusion. Natara, will have to go through the middle, but they will probably be focused on Blaise and me so you might be safe."

You nod and raise your gun. "Let's go.. Good luck you two."

They nod as well, before they answer in unison. "Good luck."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! **

**I hope everyone had a great weekend :) Here are a few Review Replies:**

**Mozzi-Girl: haha thanks! But Mal and Natara are adorable and funny ;) hahaha. Yeah I like Jeremy, and I think that everyone would love him if the circumstances were different. I mean he dislikes Lt. Anders as well lol. And he seems smart, and a good officer! He has some great potential.. Yeah I really really really hope that they have a birtyday special thing tomorrow! **

**Morgan-Love-003: Awww really? Thank you so much! That's so sweet :) Don't worry, I won't stop for a while and I'll update regularly!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You feel how Blaise takes off next to you and sprints to the left side. You watch how she disappears when she runs around the corner. At the same time Jeremy takes off and sprints to the right side. You hear the officers who are attacking you shouting at each other, because they're unsure whom they should go after. Then you hop over the wall and sprint past them as fast as you can. You zigzag, making sure that you're not an easy target and use the walls throughout the field to your advantage. You manage to get away without being shot. You keep looking back, making sure that you're not being followed. You were sure that you saw Kai and Anna when you ran past the group of attackers. _I'm sure that they were on different teams._ _Those cheaters were playing together… Anyway, I wonder where Mal and his team are.. I haven't seen them at all._

You're starting to run out of breath so you look for a good place to find cover. Because you can't seem to find a better place you crouch in a corner. The walls cover your back, which makes you feel safe. If anyone approaches you from your left you can simply flee to your right and the other way around, so it seems like a good temporary spot. _Unless they ambush me again._ You push that thought away. _If that happens I'll figure something out. _You take some deep breaths, while observing your surroundings. You still have your gun raised and listen closely, making sure that no one followed you.

After a while you're completely calm again, and you're about to move on when you hear footsteps coming towards you. _It's coming from my left.. _You raise your gun, ready to shoot the person that is approaching you in the chest. _Then I'll run away and find a better spot to hide. _You hear the footsteps coming closer, which makes you confused because you can't see the lights of a suit. You see someone approaching in a familiar Hawaiian shirt._ His shirt? Wait a minute.. Where is his suit? _Then you see it, he's dragging it over the floor. He's holding it in a way that you can't get a clear shot. There's a single light appearing out of nowhere. You try to shoot it as soon as you realize that it's the light from Kai's gun, but you're too late. Your suit makes all kind of noises, indicating that you have been shot. _This can't be real. This did not just happen. Kai was the first one who shot me… Oh my God._

You see Kai jumping up and down, his arms in the air. _His suit is unguarded, I can take advantage of that after my suit recovers_. "Wow! Bow! Look at me now! I shot Agent McHotness! Woohooo!" Kai is shouting.

_Oh great, everyone in the world now knows that Kai has shot me… _You frown while you shush him. "Ssstt, could you keep it down a little? Everyone will know where we are! And that shot doesn't count…" You keep talking while you slightly move, until you have a clear shot on his suit. "… You were cheating. You're supposed to keep your suit on." You wait patiently until your suit works again, and quickly shoot his suit before you turn around and run away. "Now we're even!" you yell back. A grin finds its way to your face when you hear Kai protesting loudly behind you. _What goes around comes around, cheater!_

You run through the maze, hoping that you don't run into anyone, but you keep your gun raised anyway. _I have no idea how long we've been playing, or how long we still have.. I wonder how the others are doing. _You take a few rights and lefts, trying to be so unpredictable as possible, so that Kai won't sneak up on you anymore. You're ready to shoot anyone who you'll encounter. _It doesn't matter if I shoot someone from my team, because I'll simply gain the points they lose. No harm will be done, and it's better to be safe than sorry._

You run around another corner, when you literally run into someone. The impact of the crash sends you flying back, and your gun flies from your hand. Lucky for you it's connected to your suit, so it doesn't get very far. You hastily get up and scramble for your gun. Then you quickly turn around and raise it. You shoot the suit in front of you, before you identify the person in it.

There is a groan, which you know all to well, coming from the person.

"Mal? Is that you?" You quickly walk over and see Mal lying on the ground, his head crooked in an uncomfortable angle. _He must've hit his head.. _

He groans again before he attempts to get up. "Yeah… Natara?"

You smile when he says your name. _At least he hasn't lost his memory. _You walk over to him and lend him a hand. "I am so sorry.. Are you alright?" you ask while you pull him up. You support him for a while, but let go when you notice that he's able to stand on his own.

He rubs the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah, just peachy. I only kinda bumped into you, and then I bumped into the wall… No biggie."

_Sarcasm. Yup, he seems fine! _You lean over and softly kiss him, which causes him to smile at you. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't do it on purpose. And I'm sorry that I shot you as well…"

His smile quickly fades and his face turns into one of disbelieve. "Wait. You did what?"

"I shot you.. But I did it before I knew it was yo-" You stop and think it through for a moment. "… Why am I even explaining myself? We're on different teams, we're supposed to shoot each other!"

"I'd never shoot you! In fact, I was on my way to save you from Kai.. I heard he shot you? Is that true?"

You bite your lip when he brings that up. A blush finds its way to your face while you almost unnoticeably nod.

He chuckles when he sees your reaction. "What happened?"

You frown while you think back. "He cheated. He sneaked up on me. When I was finally able to see him I couldn't take the shot, because there was nothing to shoot on. He took off his damn suit, Mal…" Then you recall what happened after that, and you can't stop the smirk that forces its way to your face. "But I shot him either way, after my suit recovered.. Then I kind of ran for cover, and bumped into you…"

"Yeah, about that.. We should probably move." He jerks his head back to the direction he came from and flashes you a charming smile. "I know for a fact that there isn't a Kai there. Come on, I found this sweet spot where you're able to shoot others without them seeing you." He turns around and raises his gun before he walks away, expecting you to follow him.

You stand there, contemplating whether to follow him or not. _He is the enemy.. Right? _Then you shrug and follow his tracks. _I trust him, and he'd never betray me and shoot me. Plus the others cheated as well, and a little company doesn't sound so bad. _You cover his six, while he leads the way.

You turn your voices into whispers, because you don't want others to know where you are. "So, what happened with your team?" he asks.

You scan the area, making sure that nobody's following you. "We were forced to split up because Anna's team and Kai's team started to work together."

He stops walking, which causes you to almost bump into him, again. He lowers his weapon and looks back to you. There's a confused look on his face. "What? Seriously?"

You nod and softly push him, to make him walk further. "Yes, they closed in on us and we were forced to make a run for it. What happened to your team?"

He gives in and continues walking, his gun raised again and ready to shoot. "Same thing, Joe and me managed to keep them off for a while, but they simply outnumbered us, so we had to split up as well." He stops walking again, and this time you bump into him. He looks at you and grins. "Oh, sorry. I guess I should've warned you." Then he peeks around the corner to see if there's anyone there.

You raise your eyebrows, although he can't see it because he's currently facing the other direction. "Joe and you? What happened to the other guy?"

He gestures that it's safe and continues walking. "That Silver guy? He tripped over his own feet while we were running during the first minute." Mal slows down again, because there's a crossing in front of you, meaning that enemies could jump at you from any direction. He carefully peeks around the corners again, but he keeps talking. "He kinda ran into a wall and knocked himself out.. He had to quit the game. It was tragic to see, but also pretty hilarious! I still can't believe how clumsy he is." He starts to chuckle when he thinks back to that moment.

You smirk. "That's big talk, coming from a man who ran into a wall not so long ago.." you say teasingly.

He turns back to you and smiles. "That's not true! I ran into a beautiful FBI agent, which caused me to bump into a wall. I did not directly run into a wall. There's a big difference."

The unsuspected compliment makes you blush lightly, but you try to play it off like it's nothing, so you grin at him. "Are you sure? Maybe you bumped your head a little too hard…" Before he's able to respond you lean in and give him a soft kiss, to make it up to him. As on cue there's another buzz and the lights go back on. You raise your eyebrows, as you confusingly look around. "Guess that was the end of the game.."

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You and Natara are walking back to the exit; at least you're walking in the direction where you think the exit is. You look at her, and you feel the butterflies in your stomach going crazy. You glance down at her hand and shortly hesitate, but then grab her hand and entwine your fingers. This causes her smile, but she still looks at you questionably.

You shrugh. "Game's over, we're not enemies anymore." You flash her a charming smile.

You watch as she raises her eyebrows and smirks. "So we were enemies during the game? Interesting… Do you usually help and kiss all your enemies?"

"Nah. Only the pretty FBI-profilers." You wink at her, but she just playfully rolls her eyes. "And in my defence, you kissed me, not the other way around."

She opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by someone who's shouting at you. "Hey guys! Wait up! I can't find the exit." you hear behind you. You look back and see Kai running towards you. He's holding his suit in his one hand and his gun in the other. The way he's running looks really goofy, which makes you laugh. Next to you Natara starts laughing as well.

While you and Natara are patiently waiting until Kai finally catches up, you study her face. Her lips are moving, but you barely hear what's she's asking because you're so mesmerized by her beauty. You unknowingly start to stroke the top of her hand softly with your thumb. You snap out of it when she's calling you by your whole name. You blink a few times, trying to focus. Then you flash her a charming smile. "What did you say, beautiful?"

She breathes out deeply and shakes her head before she answers. "I'm not even going to ask what you were thinking about this time. I asked: Why are we even waiting? We barely know where the exit is ourselves."

You shrug. "I don't know why you're waiting sweetheart, but I'm not waiting on anyone. I'm just standing here, taking in your beauty.." As the words leave your mouth you realize what you've just said and frown. "Wait.. That sounds kinda creepy, doesn't it?"

She laughs at you and gives you a sweet kiss. "Just a little bit. But it's cute when it's coming fr-"

Sadly, Kai finally caught up with you. "Ah yeah! You kissed! I request the highest of high-fives, Maloki!"

You scowl and stare at him until he lowers his arm in disappointment. "Maloki? Why the f-" You stop yourself, and take a deep breath to calm yourself down. _Relax Mal, it's just Kai being Kai. _"You know what, never mind. I'm not even gonna ask."

Then you turn around and walk away from him as fast as you can, practically dragging Natara with you. _I need to get out of here before I won't be able to hold my cool. _

She softly squeezes your hand, which makes you walk slower. You turn your head to look at her. She's smiling widely at you, which makes you smile as well, and suddenly you don't even care about Kai anymore. _It's crazy how she is able to change my mood with a simple smile. Well, I guess I'm crazy then. Crazy in love with her! Oh God, that was way too cheesy, wasn't it? What has she done to me?_

You magically managed to find the exit, and joined the other people in the main room. Not everyone is present yet. _They're probably lost as well. _You quickly take off your suit. Then you help Natara out of her suit, for which she thanks you with a stunning smile and a soft kiss. It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy from the inside. A small blush creeps up your face. You pretend to look around the room, so that she won't see your face. You search for that Silver guy, and spot him talking with a few officers. _At least he's talking again. He seems fine, thank God. I'd hate to explain to the captain that an officer couldn't come to work for a while because he tripped over his own feet._

Then the instructor enters the room with a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey guys! Who wants to know the scores?" he shouts excitedly.

The officers react enthusiastic and all make their way towards him. You and Natara wait a while, until the storm calms down. Sounds of both happiness and disappointment fill the room.

A few steps from your left you hear Kai clearly gasp before he shouts. "Oh my God! Patrick Da Silva is the only one hasn't been shot once! No wonder why he was in Mals team! He's amazing!"

You smirk. _Oh right, nobody knows about his little accident.. _You search the room for Da Silva again, who looks slightly embarrassed and makes himself as small as possible, trying to hide himself.

Then Jeremy and Blaise walk over to the two of you. They're holding some score-papers as well. "Hiya guys, we brought some for you as well." She says as she hands you and Natara a paper.

You flash her a smile. "Thanks Blaise." You take the paper and look at the scores. _Alright, let's see how my team ranked.. We're probably not that high because it was just Joe and me. _Surprisingly 'Team Fallon' came in second, right after 'Team Williams'.

"Would you look at that.,, We actually came in second! What happened to the other teams? I thought that they were working together."

Jeremy smiles at you. "Yes, that is true. They _were _working together. But when they failed to overtake us, they turned on each other and things got pretty ugly.."

You're about to reply when you feel Natara tugging at your arm, so you turn your attention to her. She has a huge smile on her face. "Looks like I beat you twice, cutieface."

_Twice? _You quickly turn the paper around and search for your name in the individual score list. Your face lights up when you see that you came in second. But it fades when you see who came in first. _Natara Williams._ You look at the point difference, and see that she beat you with a difference from just 10 points. You frown when you're hit with a sudden realization. _Wait a second… She gained 5 points when she shot me, while I lost 5 points.. If she hadn't shot me, we would've tied!_ "Hey, this isn't fair. You only won because you shot me!"

She tries to play innocent and raises her eyebrows. "Why isn't that fair? Isn't that the point of laser tag? Shooting the enemies, no matter how handsome they are?" but then she grins at you.

You scowl at her. "You know what I mean, Nat. We would've tied if you hadn't shot me!"

Her grin becomes even larger. "I know! Isn't that great?"

You keep scowling at her.

Her smile fades when you keep looking at her like that. Then she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you close. Your lips are almost touching and you feel her hot breath on your skin. "Aww, is the birthday-boy sad because he lost?" she teasingly whispers. Then she leans in and kisses you long and soft. You immediately forget that you were 'mad' at her and wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. You run your hand through her hair and deepen the kiss.

A sudden cough behind you brings you back to reality. Your face turns deep red when you realize that you and Natara we kissing like that in a public place. You turn around and see Blaise standing with a huge smirk on her face. "Sorry to disturb, but we're kinda leaving.. Thought you might wanted to know."

You nod and quickly glance at Natara, who's looking at the ground, but you can still see that she's blushing as well. You take her hand and head for the exit. You quickly glance around and see that everybody is gathered together in the parking lot. You walk up to them, and everyone grows silent.

"So.. What are we going to do now?" Kai asks with a goofy smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all!**

**Happy Cause of Death Monday! Hahaha.**

**Hope y'all know The Avengers, or at least know Loki, since I made up a joke about it.. If not, don't worry! I sort of explained it… I think. I'm sorry if it's still not clear =/**

**Review replies:**

**Mozzi-Girl: Awww thank you so much QOMF! Well, Mal can't have everything, even though it's his birthday, can he? Hahhaa. Yesss there's more of Kai's goofy self in this chapter! By the way, have you seen CB's new video 'Don't Wake Me Up'? It is absolutely brilliant! Plus it looks pretty awesome as well.**

**Morgan-Love-003: Thank you very much! Hope you'll like this one as well! :)**

**CapitalX: Heh, thanks buddy! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for lol. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

After leaving the laser tag hall a few people agreed to go to the Drunk Tank, although it's quite early. The plan was to grab some dinner there, followed by some drinks and simply have a good time. Since everyone came with his or her own car, you all agreed that you'd meet up at the Drunk Tank. Because you live so close to it, you decided to quickly go home to grab some extra cash. Natara joined you because she wanted to freshen up a bit. At least, that was the plan. But when she walked up the stairs to your apartment in front of you and you saw how her hips were swaying from left to right and back, you simply couldn't contain yourself anymore.

As soon as you've closed the door of your apartment behind you, you pull Natara close to you. Within a few seconds your lips are brushing and you're holding each other in a close embrace.

After exchanging a few passionate kisses she pulls back. "Mal, we can't…"

You kiss down to her neck before she's able to finish her sentence, not wanting to listen to reason. You hear her sigh. "They'll notice it when we aren't there.."

You place more soft kisses in her neck. Then you kiss up, towards her ear. "So?" you softly whisper in her ear. Then you teasingly bite her earlobe before you pull back to see her face. There's a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So…" She sighs deeply. "I don't know.." She bites her lip, which turns you on even more. You kiss her cheek and kiss a line to her lips while she thinks it through. "Babe, it's your birthday party.. We should be there..."

You finally reached her lips and kiss her long and tender. You flash her a charming smile when you pull back. "Do you really think that we should go?" You lock eyes with her._ I know she wants this as well.. I can see it in her eyes. _You kiss her again, trying to make her change her mind."Are you sure we can't stay here? I know you want to."

She slowly slides her hands down your chest. "You're right.. I really, _really_ want to." Then she gently pushes you away, creating some distance between the two of you, even though you still have your arms wrapped around her. "But I'm afraid that we have to go either way. We'll just have to hold out a little longer, but it'll definitely be worth it… You know it will." She winks at you.

You grin at her. "Alright, fine, we'll go." Then you lean in and kiss her one last time before you let her go.

You watch how she walks towards the bathroom, teasingly swaying her hips. She looks over her shoulder and smirks at you before she walks out of sight.

"That's not fair!" you shout after her with a smile on your face. _She's such a tease.. _Then you search for your wallet and check the content before you put it in your pocket. You wait until Natara's finished. She looks beautiful as ever when she walks back to you. You gently take her hand before the two of you make your way over to the Drunk Tank.

When you walk in you see your friends sitting at a table in the corner. You walk over to the bar and order two beers, one for you and one for Natara. You take the beer bottles from the bartender and give one to Natara. To your horror Kai walks over to you at that moment. "Hi guys! What are you drinking?"

You glance down at your beer bottle. _Is he freakin' kidding me? _"Well, Natara's drinking a Mojito and I'm obviously drinking a Martini." you say sarcastically. You hear Natara laughing next to you.

He chuckles and slaps you on the back. "Hah! Maloki'd! Good one Mal!"

You frown when you hear that word again and continue talking without thinking. "What's this whole 'Maloki' thing? You said that at the laser tag hall as well.." _Oh crap, did I just ask Kai something?_

He sighs. "I worry about you sometimes. Isn't it obvious? I've mixed your name, Malachi, with the name of the Norse God, Loki. There's this thing on the internet that if you're pranked by Loki, yo -"

Before he's able to finish his sentence there's a voice coming from behind his back. "You're Loki'd!"

Then Kai flashes you his goofy smile.. "Yeah exactly! Looks like there's hope for you after all Maloki!"

You raise your eyebrows at him, which causes Kai to look confused at you. _Looks like he doesn't even know that the voice came form behind him. _You glance over to Natara who's trying to hold back a laugh before you sigh. "It wasn't me who finished your sentence smart-ass."

Then officer Da Silva walks up from behind Kai. He holds out his hand to Kai. "Hi, I'm Patrick. I overheard your conversation and picked up on some talk about a certain Norse God."

"You know Loki?" Patrick nods before Kai enthusiastically continues his explanation. "Okay so I came up with this thing. See, his," Kai points at you. "name is Malachi, which sounds a lot like Maloki. And he likes sarcasm. So then I came up with the term 'Maloki'd', which means that Mal used his sarcasm on you."

"Maloki'd? That actually sounds quite nice. Did you came up with that all by yourse-"

You sigh again before you take Natara's hand and pull her away from the two nerds. "I never should've asked… I can't believe that guy." you mumble under your breath.

She squeezes your hand a little, causing you to look at her. She's smiling. "I still can't believe that you hung in there for so long and actually listened to him.."

You shrug, while you continue walking. "Yeah well, I had to find out if he was making fun of me or not.. By the way, can you believe that Silver guy? He's actually_ talking _with Kai." You make your way over to the table where Blaise and a few other people are sitting. When you're closer you see that Jeremy and Blaise are sitting next to each other, and Anna and Joe are sitting opposite of them.

"Glad the two of you could finally join us!" Blaise remarks. There's a huge smirk on her face.

You grab a chair from another table, because the seats at this table are already occupied, and pull it up to the table. You take a seat and gesture to Natara to sit on your lap. She smiles and takes a seat on your lap in such a way that she can see both you and the others. She wraps one arm around your neck, and you wrap an arm around her waist. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Have you seen Kai and that new guy? Th-"

Jeremy interrupts you before you're able to finish your sentence. "But I'm not with Kai. I'm right here.." There's a confused look on his face.

You smirk at him. "No, not you. I meant that Silver guy!" Without looking you point over your shoulder to the general direction where they're sitting. "Look at them; they're close to becoming best buddies for life."

Everyone curiously looks to Kai and Patrick, who are sitting together at the bar. At that moment Kai says something while slapping Patrick's back. You hear Patrick's laugh, which freakishly reminds you of Kai's goofy laugh.

You can't help but laugh when you see everyone's shocked faces. Natara is laughing as well.

Blaise's mouth fell open. She slowly recovers from the shock and shakes her head. "Someone pinch me, because this can't be real." Jeremy smirks and pinches Blaise's arm, which makes her scowl at him.

Joe runs his hand through his hair and breathes out deeply. "Would you look at that… Kai found a new friend."

Anna simply frowns. "It's official; the world's gonna end this year." Then she takes another sip of her beer.

"Not necessarily. This can be a good thing. If he has a buddy, he'll probably bother us less!" Natara says with a huge smile on her face.

All of a sudden, everyone's face lights up.

"I'll drink to that!" Blaise says happily while raising her bottle. "To Patrick!"

Everyone joins in and raises their glass as well. "To Patrick!" Everyone takes a sip, except for Anna, who empties her whole bottle.

She puts her bottle down on the table and stands up. "Alright, I gotta go guys. It has been fun. Mal, enjoy the rest of your evening." She waves at the others and walks out of the bar.

Joe checks his watch. "I gotta go as well, sorry. The wife wants me home for dinner.. Have a great evening everybody!" He stands up as well and gives everybody a hand.

You watch how he leaves. "I thought that we were gonna have din- Ah well, never mind." Then you turn to Jeremy and Blaise. "So, you guys are staying?"

"Hell yeah I am! Free food, means I'm in!" Blaise happily exclaims.

Jeremy shrugs. "It's not like I have anything else to do, so sure, why not?"

You fake a smile "Alright great!" _Or not.. I really just want to go home with Natara and… _You feel Natara squeezing your hand and snap back to reality. You scrape your throat. "What do you all wanna eat?"

Both Natara and Blaise order the usual. Then you turn to Jeremy, who's frowning while he's studying the menu card. You laugh at the face he's pulling, like the menu card insulted him. "I'd recommend some twister fries and a bacon burger. It's pretty amazing."

He looks at you and smiles. "Alright, I'll take that then."

He's about to reach for his wallet when you shake your head. "Don't worry about it. It's my birthday, so it's my treat!"

He frowns again. "Are you sure?"

You simply nod. Then you kiss Natara softly on the cheek. "Excuse me, beautiful. I need you to stand up for a second or two."

She smiles at you and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek as well. "Alright, but only because you asked it so sweet.." She stands up and moves to the spot where Joe and Anna were sitting.

You stand up as well and walk to the bar. You glance over to Kai and Patrick, but they're already eating. _Thank god, I don't have to go and talk to them. _You wait for the bartender and then order the food.

While he gets your order ready, you turn around and casually lean against the bar. Your eyes immediately fall on Natara, who's sitting there, laughing with Jeremy and Blaise. A smile finds its way to your face when you proudly look at her with a cheesy smile on your face. _Wow. I still can't believe that I have the privilege of dating her… I mean, damn. Just look at her. She might not be perfect, although she's damn close to it, but she's perfect for me. I feel so blessed. __I'm usually a firm believer; I never say never. But I can honestly say I'll never find another woman who completes me like her. I just love her so damn much.. _She briefly glances over to you, and flashes you a smile. This makes you smile even wider. _She's got that smile that only heaven can make._ _I pray to God everyday, that she ke-_

A cough behind you disturbs your thinking process. You turn around and see that the bartender put all the food on the bar and he's waiting for you to pay up. You reach in your wallet and take out some bills. You hand it to him, but he doesn't take it yet. "Are you going to pay in cash or check?" he asks with a serious look on his face.

"No, I'm going to pay with a check. I just need you to hold my cash for a second, while I search for my check book." You say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and accepts the cash before he walks away. You want to call out to Jeremy, to ask him to help you carry the food to the table, but when you open your mouth you hear Kai's voice echoing throughout the whole bar. "Heh! The Bartender got Maloki'd!" There's a loud laugh coming from Patrick, which makes you raise your eyebrows._ It's not even remotely funny… _

You sigh. Luckily everyone stares at Kai, instead of you. After the awkward moment has passed, you gesture Jeremy over and he helps you to with the food. You take a seat next to Natara, while he takes a seat next to Blaise again. The four of you eat your dinner while you try to explain Blaise and Jeremy the whole 'Maloki'd' thing. Natara has to step in and correct you a few times though, but you don't care. You also tell them about how Da Silva managed to knock himself out by running into a wall, which makes everyone laugh uncontrollably.

When you finished eating, the four of you ordered some beers. After a while Blaise and Jeremy started to order stronger drinks, and they played a few drinking games, on which you and Natara passed. You spend the rest of the night with your arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to you. She rested her head on your shoulder after a while. The two of you witness Blaise and Jeremy drinking more and more. You're not sure if you should stop them, but then realize that they're both adults and it's not your task to prevent them of doing something stupid.

After a while you forget about them, because you're way too focused on Natara. You're softly stroking her hand, while the two of you are exchanging funny stories from your youth. You tell Natara about the time your dad sent you to your room, because you cursed. You were so mad that you grabbed your bb gun and sneaked downstairs to get back at him. He was the one from whom you picked up the bad word after all. She tells you about the time that she ran into an important meeting of her dad, while crying hysterically. Simply because she couldn't find her favourite doll, which appeared to be in the kitchen, where she'd left it after she stole a cookie from the cookiejar. The two of you learn more about each others past with each second that's passing and you honestly love it.

At some point Blaise becomes way too tipsy. And when she becomes tipsy, she becomes even more out-going that she already is. She leans over to Jeremy and talks in his ear. "Hey Redbird, you wanna dance?"

He seems kinda tipsy as well, and for a moment you're not sure if he'll be able to stand up straight. "Yeah sure, let's go." They walk off to the dance floor and start dancing together, but you don't pay too much attention to them.

Then you feel Natara softly squeezing your hand. You smile and kiss her head. "Please, don't tell me that you want to dance as well." You softly whisper in her ear.

She chuckles. "No, I'm fine here with you." She looks up to you and you can't help but lean in and kiss her softly. Somehow you aren't able to stop kissing her. You feel how she wraps her arms around you and deepens the kiss, indicating that she can't stop as well. You smile at the thought of this and wrap your other arm around her as well and pull her on top of you. The two of you keep exchanging kisses, totally oblivious of the things that happen around you. She pushes her body against yours, until there's no more space left between the two of you. You let your hands slide down towards her waist.While you do that you feel the soft fabric of her shirt under your fingers, and a little bump of her bra strap. You're kind of disappointed because of this, because you aren't able to caress her bare skin._ I need to get rid of that shirt as soon as possible.. _You let your hands slide down even more. You're about to slip your hand under her shirt when you realize that you're not at home. With huge reluctance you pull back from her. Both of you are blushing hugely. You quickly look around to see if anybody saw anything. But everybody seems to be busy with their own stuff, and they don't even pay attention to you and Natara.

Then you look back at her, She has a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's go home…" she whispers softly in your ear. You quickly glance at Blaise and Jeremy. _They seem to enjoy themselves.. They probably won't even miss us. _

Then you smile back at her. "Finally, the words that I've been waiting for all night." You get up and lend her a hand to get up as well. The two of you quickly make your way back to your apartment. _I don't think I ever went to home that fast. _

You quickly make your way up the stairs and as soon as you've closed the door of your apartment behind you, your lips meet each other passionately. The two of you make your way to the bedroom, while kissing each other the whole time. She softly pushes you on the bed and whispers teasingly in your ear. "Wait here, I'm going to put your birthday present on…" She turns around and grabs a Victoria Secrets bag before she walks into the bathroom with it. She winks at you before she closes the door. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

**What do y'all think about 'Maloki'd'? Should I use it in future chapters? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all! **

**How's ya day going? Mine's pretty awesome, because I'm listening to Ushers new CD at the moment lol. Anyway, review replies!:**

**Mozzi-Girl: Hahah Kai is such a goofy guy! I always try to come up with the weirdest stuff for him xD Damn right Blaise and Jeremy are awesome! :D I'm thinking of making them permanent partners, so they needed some chemistry together haha. Aww yeah Maltara is so cute omg. Although they're kinda.. not so cute in this chapter lol. I'm not sure if I took it too far this time or not omg. Ah well, I'll post it anyways hahaha.**

**And yess! Fortune is gonna slay lives! I'm sooo exited!**

**Morgan-love-003: Aww really? I had my doubts about that chapter, but I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll like this one as well heh :) And I'll definitely keep Kai in it! What do you think of Patrick Da Silva? **

**Missmaltara1051: Thank you so much! Hahah, have you seen The Avengers? Yes Kai really needed a buddy who understands him! Thank you thank you thank you. Here's another update! Lol.**

**Shantell: Hahahah, I hope so! Do you play Now Airing or On Demand? Either way, I get your point lol. I could really use some Maltara fluff after all that drama as well!**

**Jupal: Heh, sorry! (lol your review was too long to fit in the review alert mail)**

**I appreciate you being honest with me! Yup, this is definitely a Fluff story.. **

**Well, we all know that Mal and Natara aren't really saints concerning the bedroom. Mal had his flings with Tasha and Minka, while Natara definitely had some fun with Oscar. It would've been weird and out of character if they suddenly decided to wait until they were married. Plus they had this serious tension for months, so I don't think that they'd be able to wait much longer. I felt like it was a serious miracle that they managed to wait a week lol.**

**Aww thanks. I love laser tag, so it was fun writing it! I kinda put some of my own experiences in it as well lol. (Someone seriously took of their suit once..) Jeremy definitely deserves some love, he seems to be a good guy, who's simply trying to do the right things. I think that he's going to develop in a great character!**

**Ah yes, the kisses. New couples love to kiss. They love to kiss a lot. Like 24/7. That's just a fact lol. At this stage of their relationship they simply can't get enough of each other. But don't worry, it'll become less when their relationship progresses. **

**Heh, if you're losing your tolerance for fluff, you probably shouldn't read this story, since it'll mainly focus on their relationship. And well, there's going to be fluff. A lot of it!**

**Yes, they tried not to move too fast.. But I'm trying to stay in character for them, and seeing how fast their 'relationships' with other persons in the game went, this is actually taking it slow for them lol. But I'm not planning on getting them married or having children for at least months in the story. So in that aspect they're definitely taking things slow.**

**Yes I like writing for Kai very much! He's such a goof and I usually try to think of the most random things for him. And since Oscar is still the DA he'll always be an important character. It'll just get awkward and Mal will definitely not enjoy it, since it makes his job so much more difficult.**

**Thanks for your review!**

**CapitalX: Thank youu! Heh Maltara moments are the bomb! Hahaha well.. Of course he couldn't wait.. Guys…. Hahah. Yess finally a buddy! And here's more :)**

**Either way, the replies became kind of long, but enjoy this chapter! **

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You groan when a ringing phone stirs you from your sleep. You force your eyes open at glance at the clock. _Ah hell, it's only 10 o'clock. _Then you let out a deep sigh.

Next to you Natara slowly wakes up as well. When she realizes that it's her ring tone that woke the two of you up, she jumps up, grabs your shirt of the ground and puts it on before she bolts out of the room, looking for her phone. You chuckle at the sight and watch her exit the room. Then you get up as well and put on a t-shirt and briefs before you head to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

"Good morning mom." you hear Natara sleepily say before you close the door from the bathroom to drown out the sound.

A few moments later there's a faint knock on the door. You turn around while it swings open and see Natara standing in the doorframe. She's wearing your blue shirt, which is a little too big for her so it covers almost everything up. Much to your delight you're able to see a hint of her sexy black panties underneath it, which makes you smile. She hasn't buttoned up everything, and the parts that she did button up aren't buttoned up correctly, which kind of made it sexy. _She makes it more sexy.._ She plays a bit with her hair while she looks at you. "My parents are in town.. They want to have dinner with us later today, is that okay?"

You nod and give her a 'thumbs up'. She flashes you a smile back before she walks away and continues the conversation with her mother.

You finish brushing your teeth and hop into the shower. You bite your lip and frown when the fresh wounds on your back from last night start to sting as soon as the cool water runs over it. It becomes even worse when the soap touches it. _She should really watch it where she puts her nails the next time.. She's been scratching me up. But it's okay. I don't really care. The pain is definitely worth it. Because I love it when we're together. Touching. Kissing. Licking. Biting__. I love all of it. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for that and take a few scratches. It's more than worth it after all. _You clench your jaws and patiently wait until the pain becomes less. When you're all clean you dry yourself off and wrap the towel around your waist. Then you walk into the bedroom to find some clothes.

At the same moment Natara walks in as well. She smiles when she sees you and walks over to give you a sweet kiss. She flashes you a smile and without saying anything else she walks off towards the bathroom. You can't help but smile as well, while your eyes follow her until she disappears from your eyesight. _Good morning to you too, beautiful. _You snap out of your thoughts and put on some clothes. Then you walk towards the kitchen and make some coffee. After that you walk over to the refrigerator with the idea of making some breakfast for the two of you. But when you open it, it appears to be awfully empty. _Huh.. No eggs or anything.. Guess it's gonna be some simple toast instead. Ah well, breakfast is breakfast! _You quickly put some bread in the toaster. Then you grab a cup of coffee and take a seat at the kitchen counter.

You just started sipping your coffee when Natara walks in. She's now fully dressed as well. Her hair is still damp and she has no make-up on, but she still looks absolutely beautiful.

She smiles as she walks over and gives you a long, soft kiss on your lips. You smile as well, even though your lips are still touching. You don't want to break the kiss, ever. Without you noticing it, she has apparently taken the cup of coffee from your hands, because she's drinking out of it after she pulled back and broke the kiss. She takes a few sips, and then hands it back to you with a mischievous smile on her face.

You want to pretend that you're mad, but a smirk unwillingly finds its way to your face. "You planned that all along, didn't you?"

She pretends to think it over. "Hmm.. " Then she shrugs and nods. "Yup, pretty much…"

You look inside the cup and see that there are only a few sips left. "I would've made you your own coffee if you had just asked me, you know."

She smiles and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know, but that wouldn't be half as fun." She says teasingly.

You roll your eyes playfully and smirk. "You're unbelievable sometimes. But that's okay, I can still put up with you.. Most of the time."

She raises her eyebrows at you and is about to answer when your toaster starts to make noise, indicating that the toast is ready. So you quickly get up and turn it off. You walk over to another kitchen cabinet to grab two plates.

Suddenly there's a loud gasp coming from Natara. "Oh my god, Mal. What happened to your neck? D-Did I do that?"

You unconsciously touch the back of your neck with your hand and feel the scratch wounds she made last night. "Oh, uh.. Yeah kinda.. But it's fine." you flash her a reassuring smile.

She stands up and walks over to you. You tense when her hands touch your neck. "No.. It's not fine... I'm so sorry baby. I had no idea.." Then she pulls down your shirt as far as possible. "Wait, does it run down your back as well?"

"Nat, really, it fi-" you try one more time. You want to turn around, because you don't want her to see the damage and make her feel guilty, but she stops you.

"Take off your shirt, I want to see it.." she demands.

You look over your shoulder, so that you can see her and smirk. "Really? Right now? Shouldn't we at least have breakfast first?" you say jokingly, hoping that she'll let it rest.

But unfortunately she doesn't let it rest. She doesn't laugh either. It's more like the opposite. She frowns and uses her strict FBI-voice on you. "I'm not joking, Malachi. Take it off. Now."

You sigh. "Okay, fine. You win." You carefully take of your shirt, making sure that you don't hurt yourself too much in the process. You close your eyes and bite your lip, while you prepare for the worst. She gasps loudly when she sees what she's done. "I know it looks bad, but it's just some superficial wounds. It probably won't even leave scars. It really doesn't matter Nat." you say, trying to reassure her.

You shiver when you feel her fingers softly running over the wounds. "Did it.. Hurt?" her voice kind of trembles and you detect some real guilt.

"Honestly? I don't even remember it.." A smile finds its way to your face when you think back to yesterday "I guess I was too busy with other things..."

She still doesn't laugh, so you turn around and look her straight in the eyes. "Hey, it's fine. Really. I don't care. You didn't do it on purpose, right? So it's not like I can blame you.."

She opens her mouth to protest, but you put your finger on her lips to silence her.

"If anything, it's my fault. If I hadn't been so amazing last night, this wouldn't have happened…"

She playfully pushes you away and fakes a sigh. "Seriously, you're way too cocky sometimes.." Then she rolls her eyes playfully at you. You smirk at her reaction. Then she suddenly turns around and walks towards the living room.

You bite your lip while you check her out. But when she keeps walking and doesn't even look back, you kinda start to panic. _Wait.. Where is she going? She was kidding, right? She doesn't really think that I'm too cocky, right? Oh God, she thinks I'm too cocky! _"Well, it might sound cocky, but is it really cocky if you know that it's true?" you ask her, trying to make things right.

But she ignores you and keeps walking. This makes you panic even more.

_Oh no, she's ignoring me.. What if she's actually mad at me? _"Nat..?" you unsurely try. You hate the way your voice sounds, it makes you look weak and vulnerable, but there's nothing that you can do about it.

No response. She's almost out of the kitchen when she looks back at you and smiles before she walks out of your view.

A wave of relieve spreads through your body and makes you smile. _At least she's not mad at me! But damn, she was just playing me.. I'll have to get back at her. I can't believe that I actually fell for that..._ You let out a sigh. _She's got me wrapped around her finger.._ "What would you like on your toast?" you shout after her, trying to get her to talk again.

There's still no response, but you hear the sound of a TV flipping on.

You shrug and put your shirt back on. Then you quickly smear some jelly on every piece of toast. After that you walk over to the refrigerator and grab a carton of orange juice, which you pour into two glasses. You put everything on a tray and then walk into the living room to join Natara. She's sitting on the couch with a huge smile on her face. You raise your eyebrows. "What are you smiling at?" you ask, while you're putting the tray on the coffee table and sit down next to her.

"Nothing important, really.. Just the fact that you totally panic when I ignore you for a few seconds. It's really cute."

Before you're able to protest she leans over and gives you a sweet kiss. Suddenly you don't care that she was mean to you a few seconds ago. _If it gets me a kiss from her, she can be mean to me any time of the day… _

After finishing breakfast, the two of you spend the rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon simply lying on the couch. You're cuddling up with her, and watch some TV together. But it doesn't take long before your attention shifts from the TV to her.

You look down at Natara, whose head is resting on your chest and start to stroke her hair softly You see her smiling, which puts a smile on your face as well. "Hey, Nat?" you softly ask. She looks up to you, the questions written all over her face. You smile at her and lean down, kissing her lips tenderly. One kiss turns into a few more. And before you know it the two of you are kissing passionately. Both of you are unable to stay away from the others lips.

Eventually you both pull back, preventing yourself from ripping each others clothes off. You quickly glance at the clock, and to your amazement it's already 2 AM. Then you look back at Natara, who's still lying on top of you and see that she's looking at you at a frown. You brush some hair out of her face and smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her frown disappears and a mischievous smile finds its way to her face. "I was just thinking how unfortunate it is that our society frowns upon people who walk around without a shirt all day. Because I like it more when you are shirtless.."

"Hmm.. I can't walk around without a shirt all day, but I can do it right now, if you'd like? Maybe I should give my shirt to you then, since you made it look very sexy this morning.."

You watch how her face turns red and give her a soft, tender kiss. When you pull back she softly strokes your cheek. "It looks very sexy on you as well…"

You smile at the compliment and lean in to kiss her again. And again.. And again…

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

A few hours later you and Mal walk into the Walton Towers. It's the same hotel as where you, Mal and your parents had dinner at Christmas Eve last year. It was the very first time that Mal met your parents, but they seemed to like him.

You're holding his hand lovingly as you step into the ornate glass elevator. You start to get nervous as it goes up, and unconsciously squeeze his hand. He squeezes back, which makes you realize what you're doing. You soften your grip and glance at him. He's flashing you a reassuring smile, but that's not what's catching your eye. Instead you drown in his beautiful ocean-like blue eyes, and feel the nervousness flee from your body. You smile back and give him a kiss on his cheek as a 'thank you'.

There's a bell, indicating that you've reached your destination and you quickly regain your posture. The doors open, revealing the gorgeous sprawling lobby. As you step out with Mal, the both of you are tackled into a ferocious hug. You smile when you realize that it's Neha and hug her back.

After a while she finally pulls back. She has a huge smile on her face. "I knew it! I really knew it!" she says happily.

You raise your eyebrows at her. "You knew what?"

"I knew that the two of you would get together! It was sooo obvious. The way you looked at each other, the way you talked. I just knew it!"

A blush finds its way to your face. You quickly glance at Mal, who's vaguely blushing as well.

He scrapes his throat. "I, uh..." Then he coughs. He's clearly uncomfortable, so you decide to safe him.

"Thanks, Neha." You say with a smile.

She smiles back at you. "No prob, sis." then she grabs the hands of both you and Mal and drags the two of you along. "Now come on, Mom and Dad are in the dining room. We're practically starving. So hurry up!" she releases your hands and pushes a big door open, revealing the huge dining room.

You see your parents sitting at the table, but they stand up as soon as you all walk in. Your mother smiles widely at you while she walks over and meets you halfway for a tight hug. You excitedly hug her back. "Hey mom, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, dear."

Next to you, your father greets Mal. "Ah, Malachi, good to see you again.

"Good evening, Mr. Mansigh. It's a-"

"Please, call me Raj. We're practically family now."

A smile decorates Mals face. "Sure thing, Raj. It's a pleasure to see you again as well." They politely shake hands and exchange small talk.

You finally let go of your mother, and hug your father. Ever since Christmas Eve, the two of you became closer. All thanks to Mal. When you pulls back, you catch a glimpse of your mother hugging Mal as well. His face is deep red and it takes him a while to process what's actually happening before he hugs her back. _He is so damn cute._

Everyone walks to the table and sits down. Your mother and Neha sit on one side on the table, while you and Mal sit opposite of them. Your father sits at the head of the table. After a quick prayer everyone's loading food in his or her own plate and start eating.

You can't control your curiosity anymore, so you ask the question that's been going through your mind ever since your mom called you this morning. "Why are you all here, actually?"

"Well, Dad is attending this conference in Cupertino tomorrow. And mom simply joined him to keep him company. I was supposed to go on a trip with Sleazeball, but when I heard that they were going this way I started having second thoughts, because I hadn't seen you for a while. So I canceled the trip and here and here I am!"

Then the conversation skips to the usual small talk, like politics, sports and other recent events in the world.

After dinner your father scrapes his throat, thus making everyone pay attention to him. "Mal, it has come to my ears that it was your birthday recently, correct?"

Next to you Mal nods and smiles. "Yes, si-. I mean Raj, that is correct."

"In that case, I have a birthday present for you." he stands up and gestures at Mal to follow him. "Walk with me."

Mal shoots you a confused look, but he gets up and follows your dad out of the room.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Neha suddenly becomes extremely exited and she starts to ask you millions of questions at once.

"Oh my God, Natara! How did this happen? And when? What happened to you and that lawyer? I mean, mom told me everything she knew, but she didn't know the details. Tell me everything! Is Mal a good boyfriend? Does he treat you right? Does he buy you expensive gifts? Is he a good kisser? I bet he is! How is he in th-"

Lucky for you your mother jumps in and stops the waterfall of questions that come out of Neha's mouth. "Take it easy, Neha. At least give your sister the time to answer the question before you ask her another one..."

She looks confused for a while. "Oh, right.." But then a mischievous grin finds its way to her face. "So? How did it happen sis? Tell me everything!"

You smile widely at her curiosity. "I'm afraid that I won't tell you everything, however.." You tell your mom and Neha the whole story in general and you explain to them what you were feeling and thinking during certain points. They seem to understand your choice to be with Mal. Even better, your mom seems absolutely delighted!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all!**

**I have to go to prom in a few, and my mom is really stressed lol. So a quick update! Promise I'll do the review replies tomorrow :) Just wanna let you know that I appreciate every single one of your reviews, they seriously make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Meanwhile in the other room...**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You just followed Raj into the adjoining room. The room is huge and expensively decorated, but you barely pay attention to it. You're kind of exited, like a little you're a kind again, since you're getting another birthday present, but you're also worried because you can't think of a good reason why he couldn't have given you your present in the dining room. _So it must be something weird or creepy, right?_ _Why else would he be so mysterious about it?_ He gestures at one of the couches. "Please, take a seat."

You nod and take a seat on a comfortable couch.

You watch how Raj walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. "Would you like a drink as well?"

You shake your head. "I'd rather not. I have to drive, but thanks anyway."

He nods, as if he's approving your answer. Then he walks over and takes a seat opposite of you. He looks you in the eye and has a friendly look on his face. Which relieves you, because you really don't want to be on his bad page.

"For your birthday, I would like you to have this." he takes out a small, long box with a ribbon on it.

You carefully accept it and take the ribbon off. You open the lid and your eyes widen when you see a beautiful, expensive-looking, silver watch. It sparkles because it is decorated with diamonds. The word "Rolex" is engraved in it. _Wow, this must've cost a fortune.._ You stare at if for a while, before you finally find some words that describe your gratitude. "Thank you so much, Mr. Mans- Raj. I-I honestly don't know what else to say..."

He chuckles at your reaction and takes a sip of his drink. "You are more than welcome, son." Then he places his glass on the coffee table and scrapes his throat. When he continues talking, his voice suddenly sounds a lot more business-like, indicating that he wasn't joking around anymore. "Now, lets get serious. Since I do not know when we will see each other again, we need to discuss a thing or two."

You simply nod, not sure where this is going and continue to listen carefully.

"Now, I know that you and Natara started dating recently. But I have seen the way you stood up for her at Christmas Eve and I could not help but notice the look on your face when you looked at her. I knew right then and there that you deeply cared about her. I could see the love that you had for my daughter in your eyes.

You seem like a good, brave and honest man, Malachi. Not many men would have stood up against me that day, but you did. I am proud to call you my son-in-law, even though you and Natara are not engaged as of yet. I know that that will only be a matter of time.. I want you to know that I could not have asked for a better man for my daughter. That is why I want you to have this." He takes out a small jewelers box and offers it to you. "This box contains an engagement ring that has been passed on from generation to generation in our family. Most recently this ring decorated the finger of my now beautiful wife. I want you to take it."

You're absolutely stunned. All that you can do is stare at the box, while thinking about the meaning behind this gift. _He wants me.. To marry.. Natara? I can't believe it.. He trusts me so much that he wants me to marry his daughter eventually. But I can't possibly marry Natara now.. Isn't it way to early for that? We've only been dating for a few days. I mean sure, I'd love to marry her some day, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. But she'll probably freak out if I ask her to marry me. Maybe that's what he wants... Maybe he wants me to mess things up with Natara.. _You study his face, but you see that he's completely honest. _No, that's not it. I think he really likes me. Why does he want me to marry her so quickly though? _You open your mouth, but close it again when you realize that there are no words coming out of it.

He chuckles at your reaction and presses the box into your hand. "Think about it some more, son. I am not asking you to marry her right now. I just want you to know that you have that option. And if that day ever comes, I want her to have the ring her mother and grandmother had. Since I don not know when we will meet again, I thought I would give you this in advance. It is up to you to decide when you will give it to her. Just know that you have my blessing." Then he stands up and starts to walk towards the dining room. "I think we should head back now. The ladies do get bored easily."

You snap out of your thoughts and grab his arm as he walks past you. "Could you please wait a second?"

He looks curiously at you.

"I'd like to thank you for everything that you gave me by giving me this engagement ring for Natara. You made me the happiest man alive. Knowing that her father approves on our future marriage means the world to me. It truly is an honor to eventually marry your daughter. And I swear that I'll try my best to prevent hurt coming her way. I want you to know that I love her with all my heart and I'll do absolutely anything to make her happy and keep her safe."

He rests his hand on your shoulder and softly squeezes it. "I know, son. I know. That is why I trust you enough with my daughters' hand. I know that you will take good care of her." Then he walks over to the door and opens it, before he disappears into the dining room.

You look down at your hands, and see the expensive Rolex watch in one hand, and the small jewelers box containing the engagement ring in the other hand. You know right then and there that the engagement ring is way more important to you. You carefully place the jewelers box into the inside pocket of your jacket, and you keep the box with the watch in your hand. You get up and quickly make your way into the dining room as well. Raj is waiting for you at the other side of the door.

As soon as you step inside the room, your eyes fall onto Natara. She's laughing with her mother and sister, and she looks absolutely radiant. She looks over to you and smiles widely. You flash her a smile back. _She looks great. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. _Together with Raj you walk back to the dinner table. He takes his seat at the head of the table, while you take your seat next to Natara. She leans over and gives you a soft kiss on your lips. _Huh, seems like she doesn't care about what her parents think when we kiss right in front of them.. _"So? What did you get, sweetie?" she asks with a cute smile on her face.

You smile at her happiness. "Well, your father has been very generous.." you say as you hand her the box containing the Rolex.

In the mean time you feel the box containing the engagement ring pressing against your chest. _I just hope that it doesn't show that I have a jewelers box hidden in my pocket… I really need to find a good hiding spot for it, since I'm not planning on using it for a while. And I definitely don't want her to accidently find it. It might freak her out. I know that I'd freak out if I were her. Hell, I'm even freaking out right now. I don't want her to think that I'm moving too fast. And proposing right now would definitely be moving too fast. I mean, we haven't even officially moved in with each other yet! This is madness. Absolute madness._

You're snapped out of your thoughts when Natara waves her hand in front of your face. ".. Mal? Are you okay?" There's some real concern present in her voice. You quickly glance around the room and see that everyone's looking at you, which makes you slightly uncomfortable.

You immediately feel guilty. _Oops, guess that I was too lost in my own thoughts.._ You run your hand through your hair. "What? Yeah, I'm peachy." You flash her a reassuring smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong.. I just said that it's a beautiful looking watch! Why don't you put it on? I'm sure it looks great on you!"

You chuckle. "Oh, right.. That's an great idea!" You extend your arm, with the intention of taking the watch from Natara so you can put it on, but instead Natara stops you by taking your hand.

"Here, let me help you.." she says softly while she straps the watch on. She looks at you and smiles. "There you go... See? It looks dashing!"

You look at wrist and the new watch that decorates it. _It sure does look pretty damn amazing. _A huge smile finds its way to your face. _Huh, I used to hate the rich, but I spend one day with them and I'm already wearing an expensive watch… Ah hell. The worst part is that I actually kinda like it. The food is great after all! And the watch looks really, really nice…_

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You're about to follow everyone else to the living room, when Neha pulls you aside. "Don't play innocent with me sis, I saw those marks in his neck. Those were scratch marks! You did that, didn't you?"

A huge blush finds its way to his face. "Neha! I- I…" You look at her face and you recognize the look that she has. It's the look she always has when she's determined to get her way. She's not going to let it rest before you tell her anything. So you decide that you'll give her at least something. "Fine.. Yes, I did…"

She smiles widely at you. "Way to go sis! That must've been one helluva night. Tell me about it!"

You bite your lip, contemplating how to continue this conversation. You decide to play it straightforward. "I'm not going to tell you anything. Now could you please let it rest?"

"No! I want to know the details!"

"I am _not _telling you details about my love life!"

She sighs. "Fine, don't tell me then. But I thought that sister were supposed to tell each other everything.." she says, trying to make you feel guilty.

"Save the guilt trip sis, I'm not falling for it."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Nat! At least tell me how he looks without a shirt on! I bet that he's absolutely ripped, isn't he?"

You think it over, not wanting to tell Neha anything. But you're still a girl and you need someone to talk to from time to time, so you nod while a huge blush finds its way to your face. You can't stop the smile that forces its way to your face as you think about Mal. "Oh Neha, you have no idea! He's absolutely gorgeous.. But don't tell him I said that! It'll only make him more cocky.."

You almost jump up when you hear a familiar voice coming from behind you. "Oh, there's no need to tell him, baby.. He already heard it." You cuss under your breath while you turn around and see Mal casually leaning against the doorframe. "Your parents asked me to see what took you two so long.. Guess I know the answer now; you were gossiping about me!" he says, thus explaining his sudden presence.

You look back and scowl at Neha. "You could've warned me, you know.." you whisper to her.

She smiles and walks past you, towards the hall that leads to the living room. "I'm just going to leave the two of you alone.." She winks at you before she walks past Mal and leaves your eyesight.

He stands up straight and slowly walks towards you. "So.. You think I'm gorgeous, huh?"

A blush finds its way to your face. Not knowing what to do, you start to play with your hair. "Nah, I was just saying that to get Neha off my back.."

He's standing right in front of you and tenderly strokes some hair out of your face. "Really?" he softly asks. Then he takes your hand in his and softly strokes it. That simple touch of him almost drives you crazy.

You look him right in the eyes, and almost drown in them. "Yes, really.." you say, trying to sound convincing.

He smirks at you. "For some reason I don't believe you when you say that." Then he puts your arms around his neck.

You feel him wrapping his arms around your waist, which you absolutely don't mind. "Well, you should believe me, because it's the truth.." you say. Now that he's standing so close to you, you breathe in deeply and take in his manly scent. _It's so intoxicating.._

He pulls you closer, until there's no more space left between the two of you. "Really?" he softly whispers. You feel his hot breath on your skin.

Now that the two of you are so close to each other, you feel your heartbeat increasing rapidly inside your chest. You don't want to give in, but you simply can't help yourself. "No…" you softly whisper back. Then you lean in and tenderly kiss him. He eagerly kisses back.

You tighten the grip around his neck and deepen the kiss, but he pushes you gently away. He runs his finger along your cheekline. "We should go.." he softly whispers.

Since you're not in thinking-mode anymore, a confused look finds its way to your face. "Go where?"

He smiles at you and nods towards the door that leads to the hall. "The living room.. Your parents are waiting for us, cutieface."

You look down in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah… I kind of forgot about them…" you softly say while a huge blush spreads across your face.

He gently takes your hand. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer." Then he gently pulls you with him while he walks out of the room. You entwine your fingers and let him chaperone you to the living room.

When you get inside you see your dad smoking a cigar while he's making a phone call in the corner of the room. _He's busy as always.. _Your mother and sister are sitting on the couch, playing a card game. They look up when the two of you enter the room. Your mother smiles at you when the both of you take a seat on the couch opposite of them. "We're playing Belote. Would you like to join us?"

Before you're able to answer, Neha starts to protest. "But mom! I don't wanna play if Natara's playing! She's a cheater!"

You roll your eyes when she brings this subject up again. _It always comes down to this when we play games. _"I do not cheat! I never cheat!"

"Yes you do! You always use your creepy mind-reading stuff, that's cheating!"

"I'm not a mind reader!" You desperately turn to Mal, who has a huge smirk on his face. "Come on, Mal. Back me up here. Tell her I'm not a mind reader."

"Wait, what..?" He takes some time to process what you just asked and then he shakes his head at you. "Naw, I'm going with her this time. I think she has a point. It's really creepy sometimes!"

You fake a scowl at him. "Who's a traitor now?"

"Maybe we could play something else?" your mother suggests.

Neha shakes her head. "Every card game requires thinking of a strategy. And if it requires thinking, Natara is able to look inside your head and she'll cheat!"

You let out a deep sigh. "It's not chea-. You know what, never mind. What do you suggest we'll do then?"

"Ohh! We should totally play Singstar! I have it right here!" She doesn't even wait for an answer of confirmation from any of you, but runs off to the TV to plug the.

Next to you Mal shifts his weight uncomfortably. "Uhh.. Singstar? Does that require, you know, singing? Because I'm not really sure if I want t-"

You playfully punch his arm. "Shut it, choirboy. I've been wanting to hear you sing for ages!" You say with a smirk. Then you turn to Neha. "Let's play Singstar!"

You walk over to Neha and help her setting up the play console. Then you grab a microphone and walk to Mal. You hold it out in front of him. "Now lets hear that beautiful voice of yours.." you say with a huge smile.

He fakes a sighs and grabs it from you. "Alright, fine. But I'm only doing this for you, so don't laugh at me."

He walks over and stands next to Neha, who has the other microphone. You take a seat and watch him closely. There's already a slight blush on his cheeks, which looks kind of cute. Together they search for a song that they both want to sing. Neha goes through them pretty fast. Not that Mal cares, since he doesn't even like most of the songs.

"Wait a second, could you go back?" he suddenly asks.

Neha goes back one, and you hear a snippet of 'Billie Jean' from Michael Jackson playing through the speakers.

"Let's sing that one! I've loved that song since forever." He looks back at you and your mom. "I, uh.. Apologize in advance." He says, then he turns around and breathes out deeply.

The beat starts playing and all of a sudden Mal is completely in his zone. Your mouth falls open as you see him busting out some classic Michael Jackson moves. The pelvic thrusts he does make you blush lightly. He does a spin and then he starts singing, perfectly in sync with the song. Neha stops singing and watches how Mal performs with a surprised look on her face. He does pretty much everything that Michael does; the hand-shake, standing on his toes, and the spins.. As if it wasn't amazing enough, he does the moonwalk midway the performance. Then he just continues singing, like that wasn't one of the most amazing moves on the whole wide world. As the song ends, he strikes a classic Michael Jackson pose.

Every one in the room gives him a standing ovation, even your dad who apparently ended his phone call. With a huge blush on his face Mal turns around and takes a bow. He's heavily panting, but he has a huge smile on his face.

After Mal broke the ice like that everyone, even your parents, choose a song of their choice and performed their heart out. Although none of you were as good as him, it was still a lot of fun. All in all, it became a great family night, thanks to Mal. The two of you stayed a few hours longer, before you finally left. Tomorrow was a workday after all and you had to get up early again. You promised Neha that you'd pick her up after work to do something fun, since your parents would be at the conference in Cupertino. Then you and Mal headed to your apartment, which was closer than Mals.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all! **

**Got another update! Unfortunately I won't be able to update every day anymore. I wrote a few chapters ahead before I posted it, which is why I was able to update every day. But I simply write way too slow to keep up this pace lol. I think that I'll update every other day from now on. I'm so sorry.. I'll update faster whenever I can though!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I got a call from school today and it's official: I am graduating! :) Yeahh! 3X! Hahaha.**

**Anyways; review replies are at the bottom!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

The ringing sound of the alarm clock woke you up early in the morning. You still have your eyes closed, when you blindly try to find the alarm clock. But when you extend your arm, you feel nothing to turn off. You groggily open your eyes and look around. _Oh right, we're at Nats place.._ Next to you she sits up and turns of the alarm. She lets herself fall back into bed again. Then she rolls over and looks at you with a cute smile on her face. You smile back and lean in to place a kiss on her soft lips. The butterflies in your stomach go crazy when they feel her lips touching yours. _There's no better way to wake up… _After a while you pull back and decide to get up, since today is Mr. Millers trial and you don't want to be late.

You groan when you step out of bed, because all of your muscles are aching. It had been a while since you last danced like that. _Maybe I shouldn't have gone all out. But it felt good._ You usually listened to other music genres, but Michael Jackson always had a special place in your heart, mostly because of your mom.

Natara gets up as well and the two of you quickly get ready for work. Before you know it, you're already sitting in your car, with Natara in the passenger seat. You make a quick pit stop for some freshly brewed coffee. But then you're heading for the precinct because you're supposed to pick Kai up. Even though you dislike the thought of him being in your car, you have to do this, because he worked on the case as well and since he was the one who investigated the crime scene, Oscar might need him to testify.

The two of you talk about how fun last night was, and eventually the inevitable comes up. "So.. I never knew that you were such a huge Michael Jackson fan.." Natara says. _I know that she's been wanting to talk about it since yesterday night.. _

"Yeah, well, you never asked." You say with a smirk on your face.

"What made you love him so much that you learned his performance by heart? I mean, that's not something that simply anyone does.."

"Well, it's because of my mom actually. She was a huge MJ fan. And when my dad was promoted to captain and started to make late hours, it started to wear on her. So once in a while I mimicked her favorite artist to cheer her up a bit. After performing it so many times, you learn the steps and notes by heart.."

She puts her hand on your bicep and softly squeezes it. "Aww, that is so sweet of you, Mal!" You quickly glance over at her and see her smiling widely at you, but then you focus on the road again.

You shrug. "It was the least thing I could do for her. She always looked out for me, I simply returned the favor."

"It's still very sweet of you... Wait a second.. Weren't you about 5 years old when that song came out? Oh my God. A little Malachi mimicking Michael Jackson, that must've been so cute!"

"W-well… Uuhm.." you stammer, kind of embarrassed. You scrape your throat.

Lucky for you, you just pulled up in front of the precinct, meaning that it's the start of the workday and you'll have to table this conversation. _Maybe she'll forget about it._ You hopefully think._ Knowing her, she'll probably ask me about it as soon as we finish work though.. Ah hell, I knew I shouldn't have gone all out yesterday. Now she'll never stop calling me cute._

You let out a sigh when Kai happily hops into the backseat. "A very good morning to my favorite crime-fighting couple in San Francisco!"

_It's seriously way too early to be so damn perky. _"Morning.." you mumble, still kind of embarrassed because of what happened earlier, but Kai doesn't seem to notice it.

"Good morning, Kai. How was your weekend?" Natara asks. You hold back a groan. _Why'd she have to ask that? Now I have to listen to stories about his weekend for the rest of the ride. _You try to block Kai out by focusing on the road instead.

His perky goofy voice manages to penetrate your mind nevertheless, so you are forced to listen to his weekend stories. "Well, you guys still remember Patrick Da Silva, right? The guy who was on Mal's laser tag team? After some convincing him and me went surfing yesterday, because it was a pretty awesome surf day. It was impossible to resist the waves. He never surfed before, so he was kinda worried. But that wasn't necessary at all! Turns out that he's a natural talent. After hours of surfing, Da Silva Surfer and me went out for some drinks again. Oh, I should probably tell you about his awesome new nickname first. I call him Da Silva Surf-"

You interrupt him, because you simply can't take it anymore. "Because his name is Da Silva and he's a good Surfer, yes, we get that Kai."

"Exactly! And if you take into account that his favorite comic hero is The Silver Surfer.. It makes up an awesome nickname! Can't you see how brilliant that is?"

"Yeah, it is absolutely brilliant." You say sarcastically. _Ah hell, I don't even know who The Silver Surfer is… _

But he doesn't seem to realize that you were sarcastic. He leans over and pats you on the shoulder. "Thanks Maloki!" he says happily.

You frown when you hear that word again. "Seriously, stop calling me that."

"But it's so brilli…"

You feel Natara taking your hand and softly squeezing it. You shoot a quick glance towards her while she mouths something at you. 'Sorry.' You playfully roll your eyes at her before you focus on the road again.

It doesn't take long before you pull up in front of the courthouse. You get out of the car as soon as possible, trying to escape from Kai and his annoying stories about how him and 'Da Silva Surfer' tried to pick up some women yesterday.

A few minutes later you walk into the courtroom, thinking that it'd be an easy case and you'd be out of there in a few hours. But once the trial started, Oscar seemed to accidently mess pretty much everything up. He asked the witnesses, Rachel Holden, some stupid, irrelevant questions.

Because Mr. Miller never blindfolded his victims, she saw almost much everything. So when Oscar wanted to get confirmation about the place she'd been held hostage, so he asked the witness to give a description. Then he'd simply show the picture of Mr. Millers house, which would match the description, and voila; exhibit one.

After the witness gave a general description of the room that she was in, Oscar tries to get some details out of her. **"**You say that the stairs went down to the basement?"

She nods. "Yes."

"And these stairs, did they go up also?"

A confused look finds its way to her face. "… Yes, obviously."

Oscar doesn't even seem to notice the stupidity of his question, because he continues the questioning. After a while he starts to ask the witness about her kidnapper. "Could you see him from where you were hold captive?"

"Sometimes when he walked into my eye vision, I could see his head."

"And where was his head?"

She raises her eyebrows and takes a while to answer the question. She looks unsure of what to answer. Judge Shao needs to step in and asks her to answer the question. She scrapes her throat. "…Just above his shoulders."

He nods at her answer. Again, he doesn't even seem to notice the stupidity. Or he simply doesn't care anymore. He then asks the witness to describe the kidnapper.

"Well, he was about medium height and had a beard. He als-"

But Oscar interrupts her statement. "Was this a male or a female?"

You sigh and rub your temples. _I can't believe it.. He seems to be really off his game. He's never been like this before!_

After the witness gave a good description of Mr. Miller without Oscar interrupting her, Oscar calls Mr. Miller to the stand. He scrapes his throat before he starts the questioning. "Now sir, I'm sure you are an intelligent and honest man-"

But Mr. Miller interrupts him. "Thank you. If I weren't under oath, I'd return the compliment."

Next to Natara, Kai bursts out in laughter. Everyone in the court turns around to look at him, while you and Natara frantically try to silence him. You quickly glance around the room, and see that most of the people are trying to hold back a laugh as well. _Oscar's never going to live that down.._

Eventually Kai manages to calm himself down and the trial continues. He leans over and drops his voice enough so that only you and Natara can hear him. "I think Oscar is in need of some Aloe Vera, because he just got burned!"

You raise your eyebrows at him and shake your head in a disapproving manner. Then you bring your finger to your lips, indicating that he should shut his mouth for the rest of the trial.

Lucky for you, Mr. Miller confesses to every single murder, which makes up for Oscar's lousy performance today. He gets a lifelong sentence, with no chance of ever getting free.

You stretch when you get up from the uncomfortable court seats. "Well, that was fun.." you say sarcastically to Natara and Kai. _I'm actually kind of glad that I had to spend the day here. My whole body hurts, so I don't think I would've survived a day of chasing suspects. _

They both laugh. "I think Oscar has had some better days, to be honest." Kai softly says, making sure that Oscar, who's packing his stuff, doesn't hear him.

You shrug and the three of you make your way towards the exit. Since the trial took so long, the official workday is already over. So you gently take Natara's hand and flash her a smile when she looks at you. She smiles back and entwines your fingers. All you have to do is drop Kai of at the precinct and then you can pick up Neha to do something fun afterwards. Halfway through the hallway Natara stops in her tracks and softly squeezes your hand. "I'm going to visit the ladies room, I'll be right back."

You nod at her and give her a swift kiss on the lips. Your eyes follow her until she disappears i.

"Woohooo, another kiss! Way to go Maloki!"

You shoot a scowl at him. "I told you not to call me that."

"Right.. Sorry." He looks kind of sad, and you immediately feel bad. But then his face lights up again. "But I still haven't finished my weekend story! So we were in this bar, right, and Da Silva Surfer was talking to this cute blonde girl. And he was like; Are you a decendant from Yoda? And she was like: … Huh? Who's Yoda? And he was like: Because Yodalicious! And then sh-"

You frown and are about to interrupt him, when you see something suspicious from the corner of your eyes. There's something quickly heading towards you at full speed. Before you can identify it, it's just a few steps away from you. All you manage to make out is that it's a person who's running towards you at full speed. The person doesn't seem to slow down, so you quickly swerve, making the person stumble past you. Because of the high speed the figure almost falls face first to the ground. It takes you a millisecond to see that it's Oscar who tried to tackle you.

He quickly recovers and turns around to face you. His face is completely turned red and he has a crazy look in his eyes. To you he looks like he's ready to kill someone, preferably you. His whole body is shaking of anger.

You sigh. _I knew that it was only a matter of time before it came down to this. _"Listen man, I know that you're pissed off, but you don't want to do this. Trust me. It'll only make things worse." You say, trying to calm him down.

"I don't see how things can get worse than this. Do you suspect me to just watch while you get all lovey dovey with my ex girlfriend?" he says. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the ground. Then he starts to roll up his sleeves.

You roll your eyes. "You were the one who broke things off with her, not me. Now, turn around and walk away while you still can." Meanwhile a large crowd has gathered around you the two of you. From the corner of your eyes you see Kai standing with his mouth almost falling to the ground.

Oscar takes a few steps toward you. His fists are balled and his muscles are tensed, as if he's ready to throw a punch any second. "Is that a threat, Fallon?" he asks angrily. He lowers his head; a sign that he's about to attack.

"No, it's not. I'm simply trying to talk some sense into you." You respond calmly. _I don't want to fight with him, it'll only get him in trouble._

"I have sense enough, Fallon. And I sense that my fist is about to meet your face!" He quickly closes the gap between the two of you and throws a punch at your face, but he's way too slow and you easily dodge it.

_Alright, time for a different approach! _"You don't want to do this Oscar.." you warn him again. You study his movements, trying to predict his future attacks. _I'm lucky that he isn't a skilled fighter.. Or this could get pretty ugly. I should be able to dodge every punch of hem._

As you expected, your warning doesn't stop him. He throws another punch, which you easily dodge as well, by stepping to the side. He continues his attack. "Yes. I. do!" He groans in between the punches. He groans in frustration when he isn't able to land a hit on you. "And I know that you want it too, so fight with me! Or are you too scared?"

You stay on your guard, making sure that he won't punch you by surprise."I am not going to fight with you. Just calm down and we'll talk this out like adults, okay?"

He laughs at you. It sounds a lot like the laugh of a crazy maniac. "I knew it. You're a coward. The great Detective Malachi Fallon is a damn coward."

_I absolutely hate it when they call me a coward.. _You use all your willpower to calm yourself down. _But if Natara taught me anything, it's that it's sometimes better to use your brains. _"I'm not a coward, I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"You're lying! You caused trouble as soon as you set eyes on _my_ girlfriend."

"She was my partner for about a year before she became your girlfriend. Was I supposed to not-look at her for that entire year?"

But he's not listening. He starts shouting, thus attracting more attention to the two of you. "Don't play me! You know damn well what I mean, Fallon! You are a lying, girlfriend-stealing coward… It's obvious that your mother didn't raise you right."

Your blood starts to boil when those last words leave his mouth. _No one talks bad about my mother and gets away with it!_ This was the last drop for you and you aren't able to control yourself anymore. You charge at Oscar and grab him by the collar. You push him roughly against the wall, causing him to bump his head. You look him straight in the eye and he looks back_._ He doesn't seem fazed by your anger. Matter of fact, he's so unimpressed that he grins at you. This makes your blood boil even more, but you breathe out deeply, trying to sort your thoughts. "Listen up Santos, because I'm only going to say this once. Don't you _ever _talk about my mother that way." You say angrily. _Don't hit him Mal. He's not worth it. Walk away. _With a huge reluctance you release him. Then you turn around and walk away. The people in the crowd move back when you approach them, making a way for you.

Behind you Oscar starts to chuckle. "Fine, you win. You can have her. She doesn't deserve me anyway. Send my regards to your girlfriend, that slu-"

Before he's able to finish his sentence, you already turned around and rush towards him. You embrace the rage that you're feeling and let it take over your body. It makes you move faster than you've ever moved before. Your vision narrows until you only see Oscar. You feel your fists balling, ready to give him a good pounding.

Kai tries to stop you and jumps in your way, but you simply push him aside. Nothing can stop you now from teaching this guy some manners.

Oscar looks at you with wide eyes, as if he thinks that you've gone mad. _Good, he's afraid. _In just a few milliseconds you've closed the gap between the two of you. You ball your fists tighter and punch him hard in the guts with your right hand. He moans like a sissy, and doubles over from the pain. You feel people tugging at you, trying to pull you away from him, but you're not done with him yet so you shrug them off. You use all your power to uppercut him with your left fist, and hit him right under his chin. You feel a sharp pain when the force of the blow makes your knuckles shoot out of place, but you don't care at all. With great pleasure you see how the light in his eyes fades and he slowly falls back against the wall. Before he falls down, you grab hold of him and strike him one more time, right on his nose. You hear a loud crack as your fist connects with his face. Then you release him and watch how he collapses in front of you. You let the other people take you away, but your eyes stay put on Oscar. Blood is pouring down his face, which gives you a feeling of satisfaction. _That should teach him…_

**Aww, poor Oscar! :( …. Nah, I'm lying. Lol. He had it coming! Never mess with a man's pride/mother/love of his life! And he just did all three. That bastard! **

**Review replies:**

**Missmaltara051: Thank you so much! Mal's always a cutie though, even when he's not trying hahaha. Haha aww yeah! Who would've thought that Mal was an MJ fan, am I right? ;)**

**Morgan-love-003: Hahah I'm glad you like Patrick! You'll see him more often. Aww seriously? That's so awesome! Hope this chapter will cheer you up after a long, boring school day hahaha.**

**Shantell: I'm happy to hear that! Maybe this chapter will put a smile on your face as well! :)**

**Jupal: Heh, no problem. Figured they might want to read some things I said as well. Idk, Natara could probably hold back if she set her mind to it, but she has shown that she's not against sex before marriage.. So it would be out of character. And Laser tag is awesome! You should really try it some day. And Yeah definitely. I feel like a relationship, whether your eighteen or eighty, starts the same way; Wanting to spend the whole day together, doing cute couple things and a lot of kissing. Heh, thanks! Yeah I apologized for the grammar etc. English is not my first language, but I'm trying! And I appreciate the honesty. Lol idk where I'm exactly going with this story though. I might do the marriage-part in a sequel. I thought that Raj was mean enough by giving Mal the ring already lol. Plus he really seems to like Mal. Hahah yeah me too, I'll explain it though.. Besides, who doesn't love MJ?**

**Mozzi-Girl: Heh, ikr! Poor Mal.. Aww thanks Molly! Hahahaha I seriously lmao writing that Mal/MJ part! Hahaha glad you liked it! And you can't hide anything from the all-knowing Neha! And thanks! Definitely had a lot of fun :)**

**3WI5H3S: Thank you so much! Hahha I'll do my best!**

**Hopelessromantic 1994: Aww really? Thank you so much. I get it though, this is exactly how I picture them together as well (surprise!) lol. Them being all cute and sweet together! Heh I think that Mal'd make the cheesiest boyfriend ever. Thank youu! Yess Neha is very funny hahaha. You'll see some more of her!**

**Capital X: Heh.. I think you'll like this one even more! There's a lot of Patrick/Oscar in it :) Hahah yeaah Michaelachi Fallson XD And I'll try my best..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Hope y'all are enjoying your weekend :) **

**Review replies:**

**Shantell: Hahahah, isn't he always though? ;)**

**Morgan-love-003: Hahaha! I'll try.. You'll see Patrick again in a few chapters!**

**Missmaltara0151: Lol! Not only when he's angry.. **

**Mozzi-Girl: Aww thanks so much! Right back atcha heh. Lol yep, I smiled as I wrote it hahha. I hope so as well! He def deserves it. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

A small, soft hand wraps itself around yours, and, although you barely notice it because you're still focused on Oscar, this simple gesture strangely soothes you. You see Oscar becoming smaller, because the distance between the two of you grows larger by the second. Eventually you're not able to see him at all, because people block your vision. But you still stare at his general direction.

Someone pushes you down and forces you to take a seat. You hear a calm, female voice talking in to you. Slowly your rage is starting to fade away. After a while the voice stops, but the handholding stays. You're thankful for it, because it is like your safe-rope which slowly pulls you back into reality. It eventually causes your vision to return to normal and you visibly relax. You take in your surroundings and notice that you're sitting on a bench in the hallway. Then you look the other way and see Natara sitting besides you. She's holding the hand that you didn't hurt while fighting. She doesn't notice that you've returned back to normal, because she's having a conversation with Kai.

"..then Mal lost it and, well, you see what has happened." he concludes his story.

Your eyes flash towards the place where Oscar is lying again. A group of paramedics are taking care of him. Guilt washes over you when you realize what you've done. You bow your head in shame. "Is he okay?" you ask softly.

From the corner of your eyes you can see Natara and Kai both turn to you in surprise.

Natara shortly glances at Kai, but he simply shrugs at her. Then she turns back to you. "I- I don't know.."

You sigh and pull your hand back from her. Then you burry your head in your hands. "What have I done?" you mumble to no one in particular.

Natara places her hand on your shoulder and softly squeezes it. "From what I heard, he tried to provoke you. Plus he tried to hit you first, so you can throw it on self-defence.. It wasn't your fault. He wanted this fight, Mal."

You raise your head and look at her. "Are you sure?"

She flashes you a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm sure" she confirms. Then she gently grabs your left hand. "We need someone to take a look at this.. It doesn't look good."

You look down at your hand and see that at least two knuckles are out of place. Blood is dripping out of some scratches, which makes it look even scarier. As soon as you see it all colour drains from your face and you suddenly start to feel the pain that comes with the injury. You clench your jaws, trying to hold back a groan of pure pain. Since you're unable to speak, you just nod at her.

"Kai, could you take him to the paramedics over there?" She then points at the group of paramedics who are still working on Oscar.

Kai raises his eyebrows. "Why don't you take him? You don't have to be scared for Oscar, you know. Since he's knocked out and all..."

She rolls her eyes at him, which, even though you're in pain, actually makes you chuckle. "I'm not afraid of him. But someone needs to call Captain Yeong to inform her about the recent events." she explains.

Kai takes out his phone and flashes her a smile. "I'll just call her instead!"

"I'm not sure if she will appreciate th-" she starts.

But Kai interrupts her. "I'll make the call. You should take care of Maloki. I'm the one who witnessed everything after all. I'll be able to explain things so much better!"

She thinks it through and eventually agrees with him. "Fine, you call her. But only because you witnessed everything and I didn't." She stands up and pulls you up with her. "Make sure that you mention that it was self-defence!" she says over her shoulder before she walks away, dragging you along.

The two of you make your way to the paramedics who are busy with Oscar. Since they're almost done with him, one of them, who introduced himself as Gregory, agrees to take care of you. He takes you to the ambulance standing outside. He climbs inside the back of it, and you follow him. You take a seat at one of the benches. Natara takes a seat next to you and takes your right hand. You quickly glance at her and see that she's flashing you a reassuring smile. You smile back, but it fades when Gregory takes your hand and as you feel the sharp pain again. You can't stop the groan that escapes your mouth.

He quickly looks up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.." Then he starts investigating the severity of the damage. "Looks like you dislocated two of your knuckles. But you don't have to worry, I think I can fix it right here. I simply have to pop them into their sockets again. You're lucky that it isn't broken.. There are also some superficial wounds, which I'll clean after I've fixed your knuckles." He points to one of the deeper cuts. "This one right here might need some stitches though.."

You nod at him to show that you understand it. "I'll just give you some local anaesthetics, or you might pass out from the pain.." Then he releases your hand and goes through the supplies in the ambulance.

While he's busy, Natara softly squeezes your hand. You look at her and your heart breaks a little. Even though she's looking down at her shoes, you're still able to see her pouting. _Ah hell. Why couldn't I control myself anymore? Why did I have to punch Oscar? Now she's all sad-looking.. And I hate seeing her sad..._

"I am so sorry, Mal." She whispers, still not looking at you.

You raise your eyebrows at this unexpected comment. "Sorry? For what?"

She bites her lip and looks you in the eye. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. See, Chief district Blaire called and I-"

_Thank God that she feels bad about not being there, and not about me hitting Oscar. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the fact that she's upset, but I can actually fix this. _"Nat, honey, it's okay. It's not your fault." You flash her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to feel bad about not being there when it happened. It's not like your presence would've made a difference. You didn't see the look on his face when he attacked me. That bastard probably would've done something regardless of you being there. Matter of fact, it might've been worse if you would've been there. He might've gone after you.. And honestly, I would've gone berserk then.."

There's an awkward silence. Luckily, Gregory scrapes his throat, making you direct your attention to him. He's standing there with a hypodermic needle in his hand. "Excuse me, but I need to give you a few shots."

You gulp when you see the size of the needle, but you nod and give him your hand again. He gives you a few shots in the area around the knuckles. You shiver when you feel the cold liquid spreading though your hand. Gregory stops after a few shots and stands up. "Wait right here, the anaesthetics need some time to work. In the mean time I'll quickly get my colleague, so he can help me. He has to hold your hand down while I pop your knuckles back into their sockets." Without waiting for an answer he leaves the ambulance and vanishes out of your sight. It doesn't take long before you feel the pain slowly fading away.

As soon as he's gone the conversation continues. "I'm still sorry though.. I feel like I could've talked him out of attacking you.." she softly says.

You shake your head at her. "I doubt it. I tried talking him out of it and it didn't work.. Now I know that you're way better in it than me, but trust me when I say that he was a lost case. He had this crazy look in his eyes from the beginning.. It seriously freaked me out."

"Fine. Maybe there was nothing that I could've done to help you.." She looks down to her hands again. "But that doesn't change the fact that it still kills me that you got hurt because of me.."

You release her hand and gently lift her face until you're able to look into her eyes. "Baby, it doesn't matter. Really. It's going to be fine after all. Besides, I'm not even feeling the pain anymore. Cheer up, okay? I hate seeing you sad.." You tenderly stroke some hair out of her face and flash her a reassuring smile. Thankfully she smiles back.

A few moments later Gregory returns with his colleague. The new guy puts on a pair of gloves and flashes you a reassuring smile. Natara takes your right hand again, as a sign of support. Having her by your side makes you feel a lot better. Although you're still afraid of what will happen next. Popping things back into their sockets isn't exactly a walk in the park, as you've experienced before. "Hey, Greg.. Can I call you Greg?"

He nods while he puts on a pair of gloves. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

You hesitate for a second. "..Could you please take it easy?"

"I'll try…" He gently takes your hand, making sure not to hurt you. "Okay, here we go.." The other guy holds your hand down, while Greg starts to move your knuckles back to their original place.

You look away, because you don't want to see what they're doing. Even though you're numbed, there's still a faint hint of pain as Greg tries to pop it into place. Worst of all; you feel it moving and it seriously freaks you out. You clench your jaws as hard as you can, trying to hold back any screams. You manage to keep your cool the first time, but when they move the second knuckle you can't help but scream in pain. You feel Natara reassuringly squeeze your hand, which strangely enough lessens the pain because you're focussed on her instead of the pain.

Eventually both of the paramedics let you go. "Voila! As good as new! Maybe even better than before." Greg says with a smirk. Then he turns to the other paramedic. "I can take it from here though. You can go back and help that other guy. He looked like he needs it more." The other paramedic agrees and leaves.

In the mean time you raise your hand and examine it. Apart from the scratches it looks the same way it looked before. You flash him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm just doing my job." Greg starts to go through the ambulance supplies again, to find some disinfectants and some stitch equipment. "Besides, I have to say that I heard bits and pieces of what went down in the courthouse.. And I respect you for standing up for your girlfriend. Plus that other guy sounds like a real douche." After realizing what he said he stops what he was doing and quickly shoots a glance at Natara. "Uhh.. No offence though.. I know that he's your ex and all…" he says shyly. Then he continues with what he was doing.

Natara chuckles. "None taken. You're right, he really acted like a douche today. I still can't wrap my mind around it, to be honest. I actually dated him for a while."

He smiles and points at you. "See it on the bright side; you definitely upgraded with him."

Both you and Natara laugh at this. "Thanks.." you say with a grin.

He seems to have gathered everything, because he takes a seat opposite of you again. He gently takes your hand and starts to clean your wounds. It stings, but it sure as hell doesn't hurt as much as popping your knuckles back in. Your eyes wander to Natara's beautiful face, which slightly distracts you from the pain you're in. You catch her quickly glancing towards Oscar, who is currently being rolled out the courthouse on a gurney. His shirt is stained with blood and he's still knocked out. _She probably wants to know how he's doing... _"Go.." you mumble.

She frowns at you. "What? Go where?" she asks confused.

"Go. To Oscar. I know you want to."

She raises her eyebrows at you. "Don't be silly, Mal. I need to stay here with you."

"I'm not silly.. I'll be fine and you know it. Besides, this will probably take a while, right Greg?"

He doesn't look up, but he simply nods. "Yup, I still need clean a few wounds. Plus it's probably going to take a while to put in some stitches.."

You see her thinking it through for a second, but stubborn as she is, she doesn't agree with you.

You sigh. "Look, I know that once you have feelings for someone, those feelings will always be there. You may not like him anymore, but you still care.. So just go and make sure that he's okay. I'll still be here when you return." You flash her a reassuring smile.

She leans over and kisses you softly. "Fine, I'll go.. Be right back."

You watch her as she makes her way over to Oscar. She talks to the paramedics who are helping him.

Gregory looks up to you and chuckles. "That was very wise of you.."

You shrug. "It was the right thing to do.. I don't want her to hate him, we have to work with him after all." You bite your lip while he continues to clean your wounds. He then starts to stitch up the deepest cut. Before you know it Natara climbs into the back of the ambulance again.

"And? Is he okay?" you ask curiously.

"As far as they know there is no serious damage. Meaning no concussions etcetera."

You breathe out deeply and feel relieve spread through your body.

"You did, however, break his nose. So he will probably hate you for the rest of his life." she says with a grin on her face.

You shrug. "I can live with that.. Seeing how he attacked me today, I think he already ha-"

Just then Kai approaches the ambulance. "Hey guys! I just got off the phone with El Capitán. She was enormously fed up when I told her that you knocked Oscar out. She said that Mal really crossed the line this time. She even mentioned something about suspending him for a while."

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You slightly panic when those words leave Kai's mouth. _Suspending Mal? She can't possible do that, can she? _"What? Even when you told her that Oscar started the fight and Mal was acting in self-defense? …You did tell her that, right? I knew I should've made the call myself." you ramble.

"Wha- Yeah of course I did! I told her right after she flipped out… Like a 'save the best for last' kinda thing! But she totally understands everything now. She's still pissed, mostly at me, but she understands. So no suspension for Maloki!" he says with a goofy smile on his face.

You're so relieved that you forget to be mad at Kai. But next to you Mal scowls at him. "You did that on purpose? Kai, you know that the captain is already stressed! Why did you put her through that?"

There's an awkward silence. "… I just thought that it would've been funny." Kai softly mumbles.

You sigh and shake your head. Then you take Mal's right hand before he's able to respond. He turns his head to face you. "Let him be." You whisper to him, making sure that Kai won't hear you. "He had a rough day as well.."

"Oh really? Did he dislocate his knuckles as well?" he whispers back sarcastically.

You're about to response when Kai interrupts. "What are you guys talking about?"

You turn to him again, but neither you nor Mal get the chance to answer him.

Kai doesn't wait for an answer and simply continues to talk. "Anyway, never mind that! I still need to tell you guys about my weekend with Da Silva Surf-"

Suddenly Greg scrapes his throat. "Excuse me.. I need to concentrate, could you please shut up?" he says calmly.

You can't help but laugh when you try to picture Kai being silent. "I'm afraid that that's something that he's not capable of. But don't worry, I'll take him away.."

You kiss Mal on the cheek. "See you in the car?" He nods in confirmation before you jump out of the ambulance and gesture Kai to follow you.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

After Kai and Natara left, Greg continues with your stitches. "Is he always so... Talkative and perky?" Greg asks, obviously referring to Kai.

You're about to answer with 'yes', but stop when you think of a better answer. You smirk. "Naw.. Sometimes he's worse!"

He chuckles. "I can't even imagine that.. Anyway, you're all done! Everything should be back to normal now, but I strongly advise you to take it easy with your hand.. It still needs to heal properly."

You flex your hand carefully and smile when you're able to move everything as it should. "Yup, everything seems to work great! And I'll try my best. Thank you so much, Greg."

"You're welcome. Now I'd say 'I hope to see y'all again sometime', but..."

You grin when you see where he's going. "But that would mean that one of us would be hurt again.. Or I'd have to arrest you."

"Exactly! And I don't want either of that to happen." he says with a smile. Then he extends his hand. "Take care of yourself."

You take his hand and shake it. "You too."

Then you jump out of the ambulance as well and make your way to the car. When you arrive Natara's already in the drivers seat, while Kai is sitting in the backseat. You slip into the passenger seat and smile when you see that Natara has a slightly annoyed look on her face. You decide to say nothing, because you don't want to get yelled at, and buckle your seatbelt instead. Her mood luckily increases visibly when you get in, and she returns back to normal after dropping Kai off. Then the two of you head to the Walton Towers to pick Neha up, Natara promised her to do something fun after all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all,**

**How was your weekend? Hope it was great! Anyway, review replies:**

**Missmaltara1051: Aww thank you so much! I think you'll like this chapter as well hahah.**

**Shantell: Thank you! Hahahaha now we know how Mal feels everyday when he sees Kai! **

**Somewhat-strange: Hahaha yup definitely! Badass/angry Mal rocks :D (He's always awesome though) Aww thank youu!**

**Mozzi-Girl: I love Greg as well! He was inspired by Gregory van der Wiel, a Dutch, very good looking, soccer player. (I know, sports, boring, lol. But he's cute!) Jeremy actually reminds me of Gregory now.. Ah well, it never hurts to have two Greogry van der Wiel look-a-likes in a story hahhaha. By the way, no one really likes Oscar lol. Except maybe, Oscar himself. XD Aww thank you QOMF! Means a lot :)**

**Jupal: Heh, yeah, well someone has to be the bigger man! And I'd rather have Mal being the smart one than Oscar lol. Nah, definitely won't do it again. Mal feels bad enough about the whole situation as it is.. Yeah, I wasn't planning on giving the paramedic so much lines.. But once I gave him a name, he kind of became his own character, lol. I'll see what I can do with him though! I have an idea for him :D**

**Oh, and a quick shout out to Mr. Christopher Maurice Brown, for inspiring me to write the last part of this chapter with his song 'Don't Wake Me Up'! **

**Either way, enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

Neha hops into the backseat as soon she spots you pulling up in front of the Walton Towers. "Who's ready to have some fuuunn?" she exclaims happily while fist pumping. You laugh, but don't answer while you start driving to the destination you and Mal agreed on. From the corner of your eyes you can see Mal looking over his shoulder to Neha with a slight smirk on his face. When she sees him looking, she playfully pushes his shoulder. "Mal, you'd better turn up the music, because I just wanna party and bulls-"

You raise your eyebrows and redirect your gaze to the rearview mirror to look at Neha. "Who said anything about partying?"

A disappointed look finds its way to her face. "Wait.. We're not going to party? No clubs? No hot guys, other than Mal?"

Mal grins while he turns around to face Neha. "First of all; thanks. Second of all; well, no.. No party. Natara and I have to work tomorrow.."

Neha pouts at the two of you, which makes you feel kind of bad. "But you said that we were going to do something fun!"

You quickly look over your shoulder and flash her a reassuring smile, which will hopefully cheer her up. "Yes, I know. And we are going to do something fun!" You look back to the road again. "Didn't you see that huge Ferris wheel from your hotel room? We figured you'd enjoy spending the evening at the funfair!"

Instead of being happy like you expected her to be, Neha breathes out deeply, clearly annoyed. "A funfair? Natara, I'm not seven years old anymore!" she says with a frown on her face.

"I know, I know. But everyone loves funfairs! No matter how old they are, right?" you try. But Neha simply ignores you. She crossers her arms in front of her chest and looks out of the window. Not knowing what to do, you look to Mal for help.

He playfully rolls his eyes at you before he turns to your sister again. "Come on Neha, at least give it a chance.. It can't be that bad... Can it? There might even be some hot guys working at the fair. You never know!" Mal says, trying to get her to agree.

She glances at him, clearly considering it. After a while she sighs. "Fine, okay we'll go to that stupid fair.." she says with a slight smile on her face. _That's my sis! She's never able to stay mad at hot guys._

You drive to the fair, and once you reach it there's a loud gasp coming from the backseat, making you and Mal chuckle. "Wow, this is way bigger than I expected it to be!" Neha says, clearly impressed

In front of you the funfair is spreading all across the horizon. The sun is setting behind it, and all the attractions cast a bunch of lights on the city, making it a beautiful view. Tallest of them all is the Ferris wheel, which slowly spins around. It's almost mesmerizing.

You park the car in the huge parking lot in front of the fair. All of you get out, and take a moment to take in the beauty of the view. Then you take Mals non-injured hand and together with Neha the two of you walk to the entrance. Since it's already quite crowded, you had to park the car from quite a distance to the entrance, and now you have to walk a while until you finally reach it, which causes Neha to complain. But you and Mal let it slide.

The entrance is way to small for the huge amount of people that want to visit the fair. Therefore the crowd grows larger, the closer you get to it. You get in line, but people start to push you from all sides, because they want to get inside as well. You tighten your grip around Mals hand, making sure that you won't lose him. Not thinking it through, you tell Neha, who's behind the two of you, to take Mals hand, so that you won't lose each other in the crowd. There's a painful yelp from him when she obeys you. _Oh no, his hand! I completely forgot about that!_ You stop walking and take Neha's hand yourself. Then you quickly continue walking, because if you'd stop any longer in the middle of the line, people would probably trample you.

As soon as you're past the small entrance, the crowd becomes less, because there's not a huge amount of people trying to fit into a tiny space anymore. You continue walking until you get out of the crowd and then quickly turn to Mal. "Mal, baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot about your ha-"

He puts a finger on your lips to shush you. "Nat, relax. If you want to make up for it, you can buy dinner this time." He says with a grin.

You playfully roll your eyes at him. _Sometimes it's like all he can think about is food.. _"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

He simply shrugs. "Honestly? I don't care.. As long as it's edible, I'll eat it." Then he turns to Neha. "How about you? Do you want something special?"

But she completely ignores him. She's staring into the distance, lost in her thoughts. You wave your hand in front of her face. "….Neha? Are you okay?"

She blinks a few times and shakes her head. "W-what?" she asks, still not paying attention. She's continues looking at something, which is apparently more interesting than you and Mal.

You follow her gaze and smile when you notice that she's looking at some guy who's just walking by. You playfully elbow her. "Stop staring at that guy for a moment, what do you want to eat?"

A small blush finds its way to her face. "Oh.. Uuhm…" She looks around and a huge smile decorates her face. "Why don't we go and get some fries and stuff from that stand over there?" She points towards a stand behind you.

You turn around and chuckle when you see what stand she is pointing at. Mal chuckles as well. "Do you mean that stand where that boy you were just drooling at is standing?" he asks with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Oh, hey. What a funny coincidence!" She says, while trying to hide her blush. Then she grabs both your and Mals hand, who groans again when she grabs his injured hand, and drags you along. "Now let's go. I'm in the mood for some snacks."

"I honestly think she meant 'that hot boy' when she said 'snacks' though." Mal whispers to you, making sure that Neha won't overhear him.

You laugh. "Somehow it wouldn't surprise me.."

As you get to the stand you order 3 fries and a few other snacks. While you're waiting for it, you and Mal make your way to a table. You take a seat, and Mal sits next to you. Together you observe how Neha starts to talk with the guy she's been looking at. It doesn't take long before they start laughing together, and a few moments later they're already exchanging phone numbers.

"Wow, she's good. I think she got that boys number in record time" Mal says, clearly impressed at her skills.

You just shrug. "It wasn't that fast.."

He looks at you with a smirk on his face. "Oh really? Do you think you can do it faster?"

You flash him a grin. "I'm not just thinking it.. I know it." You say teasingly with a wink. Then you lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. Once your lips touch, you aren't able to pull away, so you keep exchanging kisses.

In the mean time Neha walked back to your table. The guy she was talking to seems to have disappeared. She's carrying a tray with all the food you ordered. "Didn't you guys hear the employee calling our number? I had to stop the conversation to get our food!"

You pull back from Mal, slightly embarrassed. "What? Oh.. Sorry."

"Yeah.. We were.. Uh.. Pre-occupied.." Mal says softly, with a slight, very cute, blush on his face. He looks down to the table, not wanting to look Neha in the eyes.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, I already have his phone number!" she says proudly, while she puts the food on the table and distributes it. But she stops and gasps when she hands Mal his food. "Oh my god, Mal! What happened to your hand?"

Mal quickly glances at you, as if he's unsure if he should tell Neha. You nod at him. _Sure, why not? _He scrapes his throat before he starts his story. "Well, I kinda got in a fight with your sisters ex, Oscar. He attacked me as I was exiting the courthouse, and he kept pushing my buttons until I snapped and knocked him out. I dislocated my knuckles while doing so…"

Neha smiles widely after hearing the story. "Way to go Mal!" She reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. "It sounds like he seriously deserved it! So what if you dislocated your knuckles while doing so, FISH!"

You raise your eyebrows at her when she says that. "Fish? …Why do you suddenly want to eat fish?"

Neha looks confused at you. "..Wha- No, I'm not it the mood for fish." She chuckles at the absurdity of the situation. "I meant F.I.S.H.! You know; F-ck It, Sh-t Happens. Everyone's saying it these days!"

Now it's your turn to look confused. _I know that she thinks that she's explaining herself, but she's only making me more confused._ You glance at Mal for help.

He simply shrugs. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not cool enough to know that kind of things."

Neha throws a napkin at his head, as a punishment for saying something bad, although it doesn't hit him because the wind changes its direction. "Don't say that.. You're plenty of cool! Just look at what you did today; knocking a guy out because he was annoying you. That is awesome!"

Mal smiles at her. "Heh. I guess it was pretty awesome.. Thanks Neha." Then he pops another fry into his mouth.

She flashes him a smile back. "You're welcome! And FISH is the new YOLO actually.."

Mal, who was about to take another bite of his food, stops and raises her eyebrows at her. "... YOLO?"

She gasps and puts her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my God. You have got to be kidding me! I take my previous statement about you being cool back!"

He scowls at her when those words leave her mouth.

"Don't look at me like that! Literally everybody in the whole wide world knows about YOLO!"

Mal looks at you with a desperate look on his face. "Please, tell me that you don't know about YOLO.."

You smile at the unbelievably cute face he's making while you shake your head. "Nope, never heard of it..."

Neha gasps again. "Oh my God! I'm with people who don't know YOLO?"

Both you and Mal nod at her.

"It means 'You Only Live Once' That's, like, the motto of today's youth!" She tries to explain. When you still look confused, she simply shakes her head at the two of you. Then she looks down at the table, trying to avoid eye contact. "I guess you're too old to know that kind of things..." she softly mumbles. Then she continues eating.

You roll your eyes. "We're not thát old..." you say confidently. There's an awkward silence and you slightly panic when Neha doesn't respond. "…We aren't old, are we?" you ask hesitantly.

Mal wraps his arm around your shoulder and plants a sweet kiss on your cheek. "I don't think you're old, sweetie.. And if you were; FISH. Right?"

You smile when he uses that ridiculous abbreviation. "Thanks babe." You softly say before kissing him on his lips.

Opposite of you Neha rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure, continue to rub that sweet love in my face. Just keep reminding me that I had to stop talking to that guy because you two were too busy getting lovey dovey."

You smile and pull back from Mal. "I'm sorry, sis." You say, although you don't really mean it.

The three of you continue eating your dinner. Afterwards you head out and explore the fair. Since you just ate, you don't want to try most of the attractions just yet, because they look like they'd shake your dinner out of you. Both Neha and Mal don't seem to pay much attention to the fair. Neha, who looks kind of annoyed, keeps looking out for that guy that she just spoke with, while Mal keeps stealing glances at you.

At first you don't mind, but after a while it starts to get annoying. Eventually you stop walking and look him in the eye. "Why are you staring at me?"

He flashes you a dashing smile just shrugs. "I wasn't staring at you.."

You raise your eyebrows at him.

His smile fades when you keep looking at him like that. He playfully rolls his eyes and he fakes a sigh. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

You shake your head and try to hold back a smile while you wait for his response.

He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close. "I'm sorry if I kept looking at you, but you're just so beautiful.. I simply can't take my eyes off of you." He softly says.

A huge blush finds its way to your face. "…Thanks." Is all you manage to get out.

He smiles and leans in to give you a kiss. At that moment there's the sound of shooting behind you. Startled, you turn around and you're about to reach for your gun, but stop yourself when you see that it's just a shooting stand. You glance at Mal, who was almost ready to shoot as well, and laugh. "We're way too on edge, we need to relax." You say while lowering your arm.

He turns to you and laughs at well. "Definitely. I almost panicked because of a shooting stand!" He glances over to the shooting stand, smirks, and then gently grabs your hand.

Together the two of you make your way to the shooting stand. Neha, who still kind of grumpy, is hot on your heels. You softly squeeze his hand. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

He smiles widely at you. "Are you thinking that I'm going to win that enormous teddy bear for you?" he asks, while pointing to a huge, fluffy looking teddy bear that's decorating the top of the stand, trying to lure customers.

"Maybe…" you say with a grin.

He s oftly squeezes your hand. "In that case, yes. I'm definitely thinking what your thinking."

"I swear, the two of you are so damn cheesy." You hear Neha say from behind you.

You laugh and turn around to take her hand, while Mal walks over to the stand and asks about the rules. You quickly join him.

"Well, it's really easy. For five dollar you get one shot. If you're able to hit the bull's-eye you win that huge teddy bear hanging over there." The stand owner explains while pointing to the enormous teddy bear, which is hanging above your heads.

Mal agrees and pays to play once. He gets a gun and aims, something that you've witnessed many times before. There's the sound of a shot, followed by a cuss from an unhappy-looking Mal. You look closely and see that he just missed the bull's-eye.

The stand owner looks at him with his mouth open. "Wow, that's an amazing shot! For that you get to choose any other prize, except for that huge teddy bear."

But Mal doesn't even respond to him. "Hmm.. Looks like there's a slight deflection to the left..." He softly mumbles to himself. He throws some extra money on the counter and shoots another time. This time he hits the bull's-eye. He lowers his weapon and smiles. "That should do the trick!" Then he turns to the stand owner and returns the gun. "I'd like to have that smaller teddy bear for the young lady over there, who keeps frowning." He says while pointing to a cute teddy bear with a pink bow and then to Neha.

Neha's face lights up when she's handed the smaller teddy bear. "Aww, thanks Mal! It's so fluffy!" she says while she cuddles it.

"And the bigger one is for this beautiful lady right here." He says while he wraps his arm around your shoulder. You accept the teddy bear with a huge smile on your face. It's so big, soft and fluffy, it kind of reminds you of Mal. Then you lean in and give him a soft kiss . "Thanks baby."

He smiles back. "You're welcome. Both of you. Now, what do you want to do next?"

"Oh! I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" Neha says happily. She looks all cheered up now that she has that teddy bear.

The three of you walk over to the Ferris wheel and get in line. Lucky for Neha, she spots the cute guy again. She immediately walks over to him and they start talking again.

You turn back to Mal and roll your eyes. "Looks like it's going to be just you and me in that Ferris wheel…"

He pulls you closer and gives you a sweet kiss on your cheek. "Are you disappointed?" he asks teasingly.

You smirk at him. "No, not at all…"

It doesn't take long before the two of you obtain a seat in the Ferris wheel. You take a seat next to Mal, and he immediately wraps his arm around you and pulls you close. You barely pay attention to the sight as the two of you go up, because you're too focused on Mal and his precious soft lips. But once you're finally on top, and the Ferris wheel stops to give you a moment to enjoy the view, you pull back from him for a second.

You glance around and your mouth almost falls to the ground in astonishment. In front of you is the beautiful city called San Francisco. The lights from the buildings make it look absolutely magical. From your height, the people look like little ants, making their way to their destination. Seeing the city from this point of few makes you fall in love with it all over again. You rest your head on Mals shoulder while you take in the stunning view.

"It's so beautiful.." he softly says.

Since the beauty of it left you unable to speak, you nod at him instead.

You feel Mal softly tracing your cheek line with his finger. Once he reaches your chin, he gently lifts it up, forcing you to look at him. You lock eyes with him immediately. "It's not as beautiful as you, though..." he whispers. Then he leans in and tenderly kisses you on the lips. After a while he pulls back and flashes you a charming smile.

As on cue, the Ferris wheel starts to move again and you start your way down. You get out and meet up with Neha, who, with great reluctance, says goodbye to the guy she was talking to. Together the three of you enjoy the rest of the evening at the fair. Then you drop Neha off at the hotel, and make your way to your apartment again.

Once you're inside, Mal walks over to the refrigerator and gets a couple of beers, while you make your way to the couch and flip on the TV. He hands you a beer and together you watch some TV. Slowly he starts to fall asleep with his head on your shoulder, making you smile a bit. Instead of waking him up, you take his beer bottle and put it on the coffee table, together with yours. Then you change the way you're sitting and make him lie on top of you, resting his head on your other shoulder. You carefully wrap your arms around him, trying not to wake him up. Even though he's sleeping you're enjoying the closeness.

You hold him close and lovingly stroke his cheek while you look down at him, taking in his features. Suddenly Mal groans and struggles to get his eyes open. He tries to get up, but you pull him even closer to yourself. "Go to sleep babe…" you whisper. As soon as he hears your voice, he relaxes and falls back into his original position.

He tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't wanna fall asleep.." he softly says in his sexy, sleepy voice.

"Why not?" You ask while you stroke some hair out of his handsome face.

He looks up to you and smiles. "I don't wanna fall, unless I'm falling for you…" he whispers, making your heart melt a little.

You laugh at his cuteness. "Aww.. Did you make that up yourself?"

"Nah.. Heard it on the radio…" He says sleepily. With a smile on your face you watch how he struggles to stay awake, but finally gives in and lays his head in the crook of your neck. He cuddles up with you and it doesn't take long before his eyes slowly slide shut again. You lean down and softly kiss his forehead. _He's so sweet… _You continue to stroke his hair while you watch TV, until you finally fall asleep yourself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all,**

**Got another update for y'all! Hope you'll like it.. There's way more Maltara in here than I initially intended.. I actually wanted to write about them at work.. Ah well, guess this works as well! I'll get into the crime-stuff in the next chapter, I promise! Review replies:**

**Mozzi-Girl: Haha aww, yeah Neha is awesomeee! I'm glad I was able to cheer you up though! Hope this chapter helps as well :) Hahah yeah I couldn't resist putting a little Chris in the story after that idea popped up in my head..**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Aww really? Thank you so much Jade! Haha yeah I get what you mean.. My heart almost broke into two =/ It's just so sad… I'm not happy either, but it'll be okay.. Eventually… Lol, which plot though? I have no idea where this is going XD But yeah, Neha rocks!**

**Missmaltara1051: Thank youu! And yeah, she definitely is! She's amazing :D Haha never mind! A review doesn't have to be long to put a smile on my face!**

**Morgan-love-003: Haha thank you!**

**Shantell: Hahaha I'm glad to hear that! Maybe this'll make you smile as well! It's full of fluff :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You're stirred from your sleep when you feel your phone buzzing in your pants pocket. A millisecond later you hear the sounds of the pre-set alarm of your phone going off. You decide to let your eyes rest for a little while longer, while you groggily reach in your pocket. You take out your phone and blindly turn the alarm off. As soon as it stops your ears are allowed to hear the other sounds around you. The first thing you hear the sound of a TV and you can't stop the groan that leaves your face when you recognize the commercial that's on. _Oh great, exactly what I needed. The most annoying commercial ever made in human history! Not exactly the best way to start a day.._

You try your best to ignore the sound of the TV and eventually manage to drown it out. Then you try to focus on the other sounds in your surrounding. Suddenly you notice the sound of a steady heartbeat. _Huh? A heartbeat…? _With huge reluctance you lift your head up and force your eyes open. You bring your hand to your face and rub the sleep out of your eyes. Then you sleepily glance around the room. It takes you about a second to realize where you are. The first thing you notice is that you're lying on the couch in Natara's apartment. The TV is, obviously, still on. Slowly the memories start to come back to you. _Oh right.. I was so exhausted that I accidently fell asleep while watching TV with Natara. Wait a second… Where is Natara?_

At that moment Natara slowly stirs awake underneath you. You look down and smile when you see her looking up to you with her beautiful brown eyes. _Heh, there she is! _You lean in and tenderly kiss her soft lips. You feel her lips turning into a smile while she wraps her arms around your neck and slowly pulls you closer. You feel her tenderly stroking the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. The kiss lasts for several moments, and you honestly enjoy every single second of it. Eventually, even though you don't want to, you pull back from her. You open your eyes and in a matter of second you've locked eyes with her. You feel your heart wrench when you see a flash of disappointment in her eyes. _Aw baby, don't look at me like th-… _You can't even finish that thought, because you find yourself leaning into Nataras embrace again to make the disappointment go away. In a matter of milliseconds your lips are touching hers. After a few minutes you try to pull back, but she refuses to let you go and pulls you back down again. The two of you keep exchanging kisses until your phone rings.

With great reluctance you pull back from Natara's sweet, soft lips and answer the phone without checking the caller id. "Fallon speaking." You say, while sitting up. Meanwhile Natara struggles to get up as well, because you're still on top of her, but she eventually succeeds. Then she continues to sit on your lap, facing you. She teasingly runs her hand through your hair.

You look up to her with your eyebrows raised, asking her wordlessly for an explanation. But instead of answering you, she just flashes you a mischievous smile and wraps her arm around your neck. _Uh-Oh.._ "Good morning, Detective Fallon." you hear the familiar voice of Captain Yeong saying through your phone. At the same time Natara pushes her body against yours and she kisses you on the cheek. She continues to place a line of soft kisses towards your neck, slowly driving you crazy.

"Oh, hey Captain." You say, hinting to Natara that it's an important call, and she needs to cut it out. But she doesn't seem to care about that, since she begins to teasingly kiss those special spots in your neck.

"I'm sorry to call you this early.." The captain starts. You bite your lip, trying to focus, because Natara is enormously distracting you. "However, there has been another unusual homicide and I'm putting you and Agent Williams on the case."

You feel how Natara's hand is slowly moving down from your chest.. Going over your abs… And it continues to go south. "Uhh, yeah, sure.. That sounds, uh, great, we'll be ri-." You say, struggling for words.

"That sounds 'great'? Do you think that it's 'great' that someone died this morning, Detective Fallon?" you hear the captain saying disapprovingly.

You slightly panic and try to get up, because Natara is simply way too seductive. She keeps distracting you and, because of this, you want to get as far as possible from her during this conversation. Preferably before you say another stupid thing. "Wha- No! I didn't mean 'great another homicide'. I meant .." You stop and bite your lip while you think it through. _What was I even trying to say? _"Never mind. We'll be right in." Your panic is apparently clearly present in your voice, because it makes Natara giggle before she finally pulls back and gets off of your lap.

You feel relieve spreading through your body now that you're finally free. You almost jump up from the couch, while the Captain continues speaking. "Actually, I'd like the two of you to meet up with Kai at the crime scene. He just arrived at the scene, and still needs to investigate it, so you and Natara aren't expected for at least an hour."

You quickly walk over to the other side of the room, trying to get as much of space between you and Natara as possible. "Sure thing Captain. What's the address?" You ask, still slightly distracted, while you glance over your shoulder, making sure that Natara is not following you. You fake a scowl at her when you see that she's still laughing at you. _She did that on purpose! _Then she gets up and flashes you one last smile before she turns around and walks away. You can't stop your eyes from following her as she walks off towards the bathroom. This is why you notice that she's deliberately swaying with her hips, teasing you even more. _Hmm, she's so damn sexy.. _You smirk and lick your lips.

In the mean time the Captain gives you the location of the homicide, and it takes you quite some effort to actually remember every thing she's saying. Eventually you quickly write it down on a paper, because you don't trust your brains at the moment. You are halfway into saying your goodbyes when the captain interrupts you again.

"Oh and, Detective, you need to know that I'm sending Officer Da Silva over to the crime scene as well, because I want him to learn a thing or two of you. So please, be nice and show him the ropes."

You nod at her, but after you've done so, you realize that she isn't able to see that. "Yes Captain, I will. Goodbye." You say while shaking your head at your own stupidity. _I can't even think straight for 5 seconds because of Natara.._

"Goodbye Mal, and good luck catching the killer." The Captain says, thus ending the conversation. Then you finally hang up. You run your hand through your messy hair, and breathe out deeply, trying to calm yourself down. _Damn, Natara is so evil sometimes.._

After thinking of ways to get back to Natara, you walk over to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. Then you follow Natara into the bathroom. You stand behind her as she's brushing her teeth and wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her close to you. "Hey you.. You know, it's a good thing that you're beautiful, because you're really, _really _mean.. I don't think that I'd be able to put up with it if you weren't so damn sexy..." you teasingly whisper in her ear. Then you glance into the mirror to catch her reaction, and see her smirking slightly. _So evil…_

You playfully roll your eyes at her and reach over to get your own toothbrush. The two of you quickly get ready for work, although you're not as quick as usual, because you keep teasing each other. There was a lot of tickling, pillow throwing and kissing to make up for everything involved. At one point Natara even stole the shirt that you were going to wear to work. You were looking for it for at least two minutes, until you noticed that she was wearing it. She took it because she found your shirts more comfortable to wear, plus, according to her, they smell nice. But you managed to get it back after tickling her in the sides again.

Since you're ready before her, you make your way over to the kitchen to pour two cups of hot coffee and take them with you to the living room. The TV is still on, so you make your way to the couch and settle down. You put her coffee on the coffee table and start sipping yours. In the mean time your eyes wander to the TV and you see some news presenter who is talking about yet another disaster in the world. "…killed at least 44 people yesterday and injured more than 175 others, officia-" You shake your head when you hear this. _Things like this really make me wonder where I'm going with my life.. I keep catching crazy killers, but every time I manage to lock one away, two others stand up. What's the point of living, when the world keeps going to hell, no matter what I do in my life? It's like the criminals are slowly taking over the world. As if the world is getting overshadowed. The darkness is slowly but surely spreading, and nothing I can do is able to prevent it._

At that point Natara walks into the living room, and even though she's wearing her usual working attire, she's looking beautiful as ever. There's a small smile decorating her face as soon as she sets eyes on you. Just her presence is making you smile like a little kid who just got his first birthday present. You shake your head at your own stupidity from a few seconds ago.

_What was I thinking? There might be a lot of darkness in this world, but that woman right there is, and always will be, my ray of light. She lights up my life. She is the one who keeps me up when I'm feeling down. She is the reason I wake up every morning. She makes my life worth living. Hell, she is the reason I'm alive. As long as I have her, I know that the darkness will never be able to get hold of me. As long as I have her, I know I'll be all right._

_She simply completes me. And, even though it might sound crazy, I honestly think that she is my better half. She keeps me sane. And partly because of this, I truly love her with all my heart. Maybe even more, if that is even possible.. I'm certain about one thing though: I'll never ever let her go, because I love her more than life itself.. Then again, who wouldn't love her? Just being around her is a blessing. She's just so loveable. I will always love her. I'll continue to lover her until the end of time._

_The most mind-blowing part is that she loves me back just as much. I can always see it in her eyes. And I'm so thankful for that. My heart always skips a beat when she looks at me, because her brown eyes show me how much she cares about me. They show me that she's deeply in love in with me as well. And knowing that she loves me back is the best thing ever._

_Honestly, her love is all I'd ask for in my life. I don't want a big house, a bunch of fancy cars or even all the money in the world, if that would mean that she's not by my side.. My life would be worthless if she wasn't in it, so having all that stuff simply wouldn't mean a thing if I wouldn't have her love.. She's all I need in my life. Yup, simply having her by my side would be more than enough to make me the happiest man alive. I love her so much that I can't imagine a world without her anymore._

You feel the couch shift underneath you as Natara takes a seat next to you. She's holding her cup of coffee, but doesn't drink it yet. Instead she rests her head on your shoulder and sighs. "My shirt isn't as close as comfortable as yours.." You look down at her, and see her faking a pout. _Aww, she's so cute.._

A smile immediately finds its way to your face when you come up with a plan to get back at her. You take her coffee cup and put it on the coffee table, together with your own cup. Then you gently push her down, making her lie on the couch. You position yourself on top of her, supporting yourself with your arms. "Well, if it's not comfortable, I strongly advise you to take it off instead. I know at least one person who wouldn't mind.." you whisper. You lean in a little closer, making your faces almost touch. You feel her hot breath on your skin. Your lips are almost brushing, but you don't give in to the temptation just yet.

Underneath you Natara smirks. "Oh, really? And who might that be?" she whispers back.

You grin and brace yourself, because Natara will definitely not like the answer. "Kai of course, who else?"

You watch as Natara's smile quickly fades when those words leave your mouth. Then you try to get out of the danger-zone as soon as possible. You manage to get up and head for safety. You take a few quick steps and you're almost certain that you're getting away on time, when a pillow hits you on the head. You can't stop the groan that escapes your mouth in a reflex, even though it doesn't hurt. "Ah! What did you do that for?" you ask while turning around. What you didn't expect was that Natara jumping on you from the couch on that exact moment. You catch a glimpse of the smile on her face right before the impact, which causes you to fall backwards. As soon as you hit the floor, you use your weight to turn around and pin Natara to the ground. You use your right hand to keep her hands together above her head and use the other to tickle her sides, making her erupt in laughter.

"Mal.. St-… Stop… it… Please..?" she asks in between laughter.

But you continue to tickle her and flash her a grin. "Nah, I won't! Unless… Do you promise to surrender?"

You stop tickling for a moment, giving her a chance to surrender. At that moment she tries to wrestle her hands free, but she fails. "No... Never!" She says nevertheless. You immediately start tickling again. Even though she's laughing, she then squirms around like a snake, trying to break free, but you manage to hold her down. When she realizes that it doesn't work she eventually stops. All the while you have a huge grin on your face. "Fine.. I surrender…" she manages to get out.

You stop tickling her, and observe her for a second. She's completely out of breath, but the smile that she's trying to hide tells you that she doesn't really mind. "You should know by now that you'll never win from me.." you softly say, while you release her hands.

She playfully rolls her eyes at you. "Sure…" Then she smirks at you. "That sounds like a challenge."

You fake a sigh, like you're disappointed in her reaction. "Don't you ever get tired of me kicking your ass?"

She raises her eyebrows at you. "Kicking my ass? This was the only time you ever had the upper hand. And it's only because you were lucky. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Uhuh.. Sure..." You say sarcastically. Then you lean in and kiss her, to make it less mean.

She uses her now free hands to push you slightly off of her. You look at her questionably, but she just shrugs. "Don't you ever get tired of me throwing pillows at your head though?"

You fake a scowl at her. "Yeah I do! Why did you do that? It's not fair!"

She frowns at you. "I did it because you were being mean! Not to mention a serious mood killer.."

You think it through for a second. Childish as you are at the moment, you don't want to agree with her, but there's no other way. "I genuinely wouldn't be happy if you'd be walking around shirtless all day.. Call me old fashioned, but I don't like it when people stare and drool at my beautiful girlfriend. And it happens more than enough when you still have your shirt on.. Let alone with your shirt off! But, you're right.. I deserved that pillow on the head. I shouldn't have brought that nerd up when I did." You give her a quick kiss, to make it up. Then you flash her a charming smile. "I'm sorry baby…" you whisper.

"Really..?" she softly asks, while she wraps her arms around your neck.

You nod at her and you softly kiss her again. "Really..." you whisper back. You smile at her and look into her eyes, getting caught up in the moment. _Her eyes are so stunning. She is absolutely stunning.. _You lovingly stroke some hair out of her face. "I love you so much, Natara Mansingh." You softly say.

She raises her eyebrows when you use her real name, but in less then a second later it had faded, like it never happened. A cute smile decorates her face. She raises her hand and softly strokes your cheek. "I love you more, Malachi Fallon." She whispers.

You smile at her while shaking your head. "That's cute... But I highly doubt that it's true." Before she's able to say anything you lean in for a soft, sweet, long-lasting kiss. She's about to deepen the kiss when you suddenly pull back, quickly get up and walk out the front door with a smirk on your face. There's a groan of frustration coming from Natara right before you close the door behind you. "Are you kidding me? Again? Mood killer! I'll get you back for this!" you hear her saying through the door. _Heh, gotcha! What goes around always comes around baby._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all,**

**I'm so, **_**so**_** sorry for the delay, but I was kind of busy.. This chapter is a bit longer than usual though, and mainly focuses on the 'crime' part of the story again. (haha yeah, I haven't forgotten about that part of the story yet xD)**

**Review replies:**

**Missmaltara1051: Aww thank you so much! Your review makes me smile, so I guess that makes us even! Haha, there's not so much fluff in this chapter though, but I'll make it up to you in the next! And there's no need to shut up, I enjoy reading your review :D**

**Poemfromtheheart: the next twilight? Is that a bad thing or…? :O**

**Mozzi-Girl: Hahaha, it is a word now! Aww thanks QOMF! Uh-oh, guess you found my source of inspiration :') xD**

**Shantell: Hahaha, yeah they definitely are :D**

**iloveCoD: Haha ever mind! I'm just glad that you reviewed :D Aww seriously? Thank you so much! And yeah, I know how you feel! I really needed some major Maltara fluff in my life after playing the latest episodes as well.. I can't stand seeing Mal sad =/ :( So I try to make him as happy as possible in my story :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

There's a huge crowd gathered behind the familiar yellow police tape. A few officers are making sure that unauthorized people aren't able to cross the tape. While Mal and you are making your way though the crowd, you look around and study their faces. Most of them look shocked, some of them are crying and a few of them are talking to the officers at the other side of the tape. There are some journalists present as well, but they are far away from you, separated from the rest of the crowd. They try their best to capture everything on film, but you don't pay them any attention. When you finally reach the yellow tape you duck under it. You flash your badge to the nearest officer, who nods at you as a sign that you may continue. Next to you, Mal does the same. Both of you then make your way to a traveling bus, where the kill apparently took place. It is parked at the side of the road.

As you come closer to the crime scene, you hear someone bursting into laughter. It's a laugh that you recognize all too well. You glance at Mal, who glances back at you and frowns. _Looks like he recognized the laugh as well._

You walk around the bus, and see Kai and Officer Patrick Da Silva standing with their back to you. They don't even know that you're approaching them. Mal scrapes his throat, letting them know that the two of you have arrived. They both jump up and quickly turn around to see where the sound is coming from. As soon as he sees the two of you, Patrick goofily salutes you.

Kai looks at him strangely and seems unsure what to do next. "Is this the new way we're supposed to greet each other now? Because I'm not goi-"

From the corner of your eyes you see how Mal frowns at them, and doesn't even let Kai finish his sentence. "Kai, focus. Status update, now." There's a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kai flashes him a grin. "Sir yes sir!" he yells, while saluting at well. Then he playfully nudges Da Silva, who finally lowers his arm and seems to be embarrassed.

"Sorry.. Played a few army-games last night and I guess I'm still thinking that I'm a soldier.." Da Silva mumbles, while looking down at his feet.

Kai laughs at him. "That's an lazy excuse! I played those games as well, and you don't see m-"

Mal sighs, making you turn your attention to him. "This is going to be a looooong day.." he mutters under his breath.

You shrug at him as you push your way past Kai and step into the bus to look at the body. "Could you tell u-" You stop talking as soon as you see the female body, or at least what's left of it, in the back of the bus. _I've seen a lot of dead bodies in my days, and this one definitely belongs in the top ten of 'most disturbing bodies'. _Right in front of you is a body whose head is missing a face. It looks like the whole face was aggressively cut off.. There is blood is oozing from various deep cuts. It's not done very neatly, which means that the killer probably wasn't very experienced. You quickly glance around and see the face lying at the feet of the dead body. The disgusting view, combined with the stench of a body that is starting to decay, is absolutely overwhelming. You quickly look away and put your hand in front of your mouth, trying to stop the stench from penetrating your airway. "Ew, what happened here?" you ask, your voice muffled by your hand.

"Ew? What could be s-" Mal starts as he pushes his way past Kai to follow you. His eyes widen as soon as he sees the body. He looks like he is about to throw up as well. "Oh gross!" he manages to get out before he quickly looks away. You push your way past him, and quickly exit the bus. He follows you immediately. Once you're outside you take in some deep breaths of fresh air.

You don't even notice Kai smiling widely at you. "You guys saw the body? Pretty awesome, right?"

Both you and Mal scowl at him, but don't say anything, simply because you're not able to. You're way too focused on trying not to puke, and can't be bothered to say anything for at least a while. Patrick elbows Kai, to let him know that he's being inappropriate, making him cry out like a little girl.

"What the hell happened?" Mal manages to ask.

Patrick, who still looks vaguely embarrassed, tries to regain his composure again. He scrapes his throat before he starts off his story. "Well, the bus was making its way from Los Angeles to our beautiful city, San Francisco." _How can he tell this story like he's telling a fairy tale? Most officers would be puking at the side of the road after seeing that body.. _ "And since the bus didn't stop for the night, most of the passengers fell asleep during the ride. While almost everyone was sleeping, one passenger apparently sneaked up to the victim. Somehow he or she managed to strangle and kill the vic without anyone else noticing it, and then started to separate her face from the rest of her head.."

You study his face, and raise your eyebrows at him when you see that he doesn't even look bothered by what he just said. "Did you just say that the killer.. Just cut of her face.. In the middle of a crowded bus?" you ask.

He nods at you. "Yes ma'am."

_Wow, he looks completely unfazed by this.. Guess he's a lot more like Kai then I thought. Which, now that I think of it, really worries me. I'm not sure if the world is ready for two Kai's…_

You're snapped out of your thoughts when you hear Mals voice. "At what point did some one notice what was happening?" he asks.

"From what I heard, some lady saw the body when she headed for the bathroom. As soon as she realized what she was looking at, she screamed so loud that everyone woke up. She hasn't seen who did it though. I believe nobody did, but you should probably ask that to the passengers themselves. They are all willing and waiting for the two of you to give you their statements."

You glance at the bus, and your heart drops when you realize how many seats there are. Then you think back to the huge crowd you saw when you approached the bus earlier today. "How many witnesses are there?" you ask, even though you know you won't be happy with the answer.

"There are about 50 of them waiting on the other side of the bus." Patrick says.

Mal sighs deeply. "That sounds great…." He says sarcastically. Then he turns around and heads back to the crowd.

You quickly follow him and start to discuss how the two of you will question all the passengers. It'll take too long if you stay together while questioning every witness, so you decide to split up. Before you do so, you divide the group of witnesses in two and then start to interrogate everyone individually. Patrick immediately decides to jump in and helps the two of you by questioning people, which you really appreciate. When some other officers at the scene see what he's doing, they decide to lend you a hand as well. In the mean time Kai takes DNA samples from all the passengers. Every witness you interrogate tells you the same story. They were peacefully sleeping on the bus, until another passenger started screaming when she saw what had happened while she was making her way over to the bathroom, and awaked them. Because they were sleeping, none of them noticed anything of the murder. After the woman started screaming, the whole bus turned into a huge chaos. Because of the chaos, the bus driver abruptly stopped the bus, causing another car to crash into it, and everyone got out as soon as possible. Most people headed for the emergency exits, while some people even smashed some windows and jumped out of it because they were scared that the killer might get to them. While all of this was happening, the killer somehow managed to slip away. To make it even worse, none of the passenger noticed anything unusual during the trip, which is why no one has an idea of who the killer might be. After you've talked to all the people you were supposed to question, you look for Mal. It doesn't take long before you spot him, talking with what appears to be his last witness. As soon as he's finished you make your way over to him. The two of you then walk out of earshot of the crowd.

"And? You heard anything helpful?" Mal asks.

You shake your head at him. "No, they were all asleep and claim to have seen nothing. How about you?"

He shakes his head as well and runs his hand through his hair. "Nope, same story. None of them had a clue. Claimed they saw nothing unusual during the day as well. Everyone was apparently acting normal. Most of the witnesses still can't believe that they spend the day with a ruthless killer."

You sigh as the words leave his mouth. "That sounds awfully familiar.."

"Well ain't that great. There are about 50 witnesses, but none of them actually witnessed anything." He takes a moment to take a deep breath to calm down. "Looks like this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.."

"Maybe Kai will find something after running DNA tests.." you say hopefully, trying to cheer him up a bit.

Mal is about to answer you, when his phone starts ringing. He picks up and puts it on speaker, ensuring that you're able to hear Patrick as well. He tells you to come over to where he is, because he thinks he found a lead. The two of you notice the urgency in his voice, and quickly make your way over to him after asking for directions. He's standing under a tree, quite a distance from the crime scene. Next to him is a shocked-looking, middle-aged woman, who is shaking visibly. Her hands are covered in blood.

Patrick is talking into her as you approach. "..worry, they are professionals who might be able to help. Just tell them what you told me."

"Hello, I am special agent Williams and this is Detective Fallon." You say, while pointing at Mal. "Officer Da Silva told us that you might have some valuable information for us."

The woman looks up to you and slowly nods. Just then you notice that her face is covered in fresh tears. "Y-yes, I do.." She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she tries to wipe her tears away, but only succeeds in covering her face with blood, making her look crazy. "See, it's about my little baby boy. My only son. After a screaming woman woke us up, we curiously looked around to see what the fuss was all about. That's when we noticed the faceless woman in the back of the bus. Scared as I was, I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. Together we made our way out of the bus as quick as possible. We ran off, not looking back, because we were afraid that the person who did that to her, might follow us. We eventually stopped because I ran out of breath and sat on a curb. That's when I noticed that my baby was covered in blood. At first I thought that he was injured, but after a quick investigation I noticed that the blood wasn't his. I panicked and asked him how he got that blood on his shirt, but he didn't answer me. He didn't answer any of my questions. All he did was staring in front of him, and no matter what I did, I couldn't get through to him. It is like he is lost, living in another world.. I- I think he might've killed that poor girl." As soon as she finished her story, she breaks out in a batch of fresh tears.

"I see.. Where is your son now?" you ask.

She tries to answer you, but she isn't able to form any words since she's crying uncontrollably. As soon as she realizes that she's unable to talk, she gestures you to follow her before she walks off to the end of the street and turns a corner. As soon as you turn the corner as well, you see a man in his twenties sitting on the curb, his shirt is covered in blood. The woman points to the man. "That's him." She softly whispers. You raise your eyebrows when those words leave her mouth. _I thought that he would be six or something, when she called him her 'little baby boy'… In retrospect it doesn't make any sense that a six year old managed to strangle and kill a woman, but still.. He's definitely not 'little'._

You quickly shake those thoughts, because you need to focus. "What is his name?" you ask while you keep your eyes trained on him.

"St-Steven.." she softly answers.

You glance at Mal, who rests his hand on his holster. Then you glance at Patrick, who's already holding his handcuffs, ready to use them. You nod at each other and slowly approach the man.

"Hi Steve, I am special agent Williams. I want you to know that I'm not here to hurt you." You say, trying to get him to talk. You wait a few seconds, but he doesn't react. "I would like you to stand up and cooperate with us." You try, but there's still no reaction. You frown and wave your hand in front of his face, but he doesn't even blink. _He doesn't even acknowledge my existence. Looks like his mother was right, he's really in another world.. _You look to Patrick, who is standing behind Steven, and nod at him, indicating that he can 'cuff him. Nothing happens when he does so. Then Mal and Patrick lift Steven up, and escort him towards crime scene. Steve walks along, but he doesn't do anything else. You and his mother, who's still sobbing, walk behind them. When you walk past an ambulance, you decide that the mother needs to be checked out. Patrick stays with her, while Mal and you escorts Steven to the closest squad car. As Mal puts him in the back and closes the door, you hear Stevens voice for the first time. "Aliens are coming.. Must stop them…" he mumbles. Then the door slams shut.

You raise your eyebrows and look at Mal, who simply shrugs. "Guess he's just totally cuckoo. Who believes in aliens anyway?"

You're about to respond, when Patrick joins the two of you. "The mother has no injuries, so physically she's fine. Mentally… Not so much, but she will have to talk to a psychologist regularly as of tomorrow morning." He says, filling you in on the recent events.

You nod, showing that you understand, while Mal reaches over and pats him on the back. "That was some great work today, Da Silva. How did you find the mother? She wasn't one of the witnesses, right? I'm sure someone would've noticed the blood on her hands.."

Patrick turns slightly red right in front of you. "No, she wasn't among the group of witnesses. I saw her standing behind the tree while I was interrogating another witness. She looked like she was hiding something and kept staring into this direction. I found that suspicious, so I kept an eye on her. Then I saw her walking towards us, but halfway through she changed her mind and turned around. She then hid behind the tree again, but continued to stare at our direction. That was enough for me to walk over and talk to her."

"You did the right thing. Without you we'd still wouldn't have a clue of who the killer was." you say. Then you flash him a friendly smile, which he gladly returns.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You step out of your office and softly close the door behind you, trying your best not to disturb Natara. She's still working on her part of the paperwork concerning the catch of Steven. You're not finished yet, but you excused yourself by saying that you went to get some coffee. Although you're indeed planning to grab a cup of coffee, that's not the main reason you're leaving your office for. You quickly glance around, trying to spot the person you're looking for. You smile when you see her sitting on the edge of the desk of Officer Da Silva. You walk up to them, but they're so focused on each other that they don't even seem to notice you. When you come close, you overhear a part of their conversation.

"... really smart. Good thing you were there to safe the day.." Blaise says in a flirty way. And then she does something you never thought she'd do. She giggles. She's giggling like a teenage girl who's talking to her crush. _Hmm.. Blaise and the rookie? I have no idea what her type of guy is, but I guess that he is kind of good looking. And although Da Silva is kind of weird, being friends with Kai and all, he proved himself in the field today. He's a good guy and that's exactly what she deserves._

You scrape your throat, letting them know that you're in hearing distance. They both turn to you with a frown on their face. _Uh-Oh. Guess I was definitely interrupting something... Too bad for them though, because I really need to talk to her. _"Blaise, could I speak to you for a second? Alone? It's kind of important.." you put the emphasis on the last word.

When she hears the urgency in your voice, she agrees to speak to you. She apologizes to Patrick, and then gestures for you to follow her. The two of you walk into her office, and you close the door behind you. She angrily turns to you. "What was so important that it couldn't wait five more minutes, Fallon?"

You uncomfortably shift your weight from one leg to the other. "Look, I'm sorry if I interru-" you start, trying to make it up to her.

But she cuts you off by sighing deeply. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You wouldn't have come to me if it weren't important.. So? What is it?"

"Well..." you say as you reach into your pocket and take out the jewelers box Raj gave you. You then open it, revealing its content, and show it to Blaise.

Before you're able to explain yourself Blaise gasps loudly. "You're not going to ask her to marry you yet, are you?"

"Wha- No! Of course I'm not going to ask her yet. It's way too early for that.."

She breathes out deeply, as if she's relieved. "I'm glad you haven't lost your mind yet.." she says with a grin.

You smirk. "Thanks."

"Then what is the ring for? It is an engagement ring, right?"

"Yes, it is. Natara's dad gave it to me last Sunday. He said that he wanted me to have it, in case I decide to pop the question. He wants her to have the same engagement ring as her mother and grandmother, which I absolutely understand.. And since he doesn't know when we'll meet again, he decided to give it to me in advance. And I honestly don't mind, since I plan on marrying Natara eventually.. There's one problem though, I'm not planning to ask her to marry me any time soon, and I'm concerned that Natara might accidentally find the ring. And when she does she might get the wrong idea and freak out.."

Blaise chuckles. "That seems plausible. I know I'd freak out if my boyfriend of barely two weeks already happened to have an engagement ring for me.."

Glad that she understands you, you afford yourself a smile. "Exactly! So.. I need a safe spot to store it... I guess what I'm trying to ask is; would you mind keeping it for a while? At least until I'm ready to pop the question..."

"Of course I will, silly! Knowing that you trust me enough with something so important is truly an honor."

You can't help but smile when you feel relieve spreading through your body. "Really? Thank you so much Blaise!" you pull her close and give her a tight hug.

She pats you on the back. "You're welcome.." she says, although the sound is muffled by your shirt.

You release her and hand her the box. "Please be careful with it, it has been in her family for years..."

She flashes you a smile when she takes the box. "I will, Mal. Don't worry about it!"

"I won't.." Then you smirk at her. "So.. What's up between you and Da Silva?"

To your surprise Blaise's face turns completely red. "Wha-.. How did y-..." she stammers. Shocked as she is, she takes a few steps back to create a gap between the two of you, until she bumps into her desk. She quickly looks behind her, as if it surprises her that her desk is there. It seems to snap her out of her shock, because she quickly regains her composure and looks back at you. "There is nothing going on between me and Patrick." She says, trying to sound convincing, but you don't fall for it.

"Your react-" you start.

But she cuts you off. "Now get out of my office, before I throw you out.." she says, trying to sound intimidating, but you can tell that she doesn't mean it.

You shrug as you turn around and head for the exit. A huge grin finds its way to your face as you think of what you'll say next. "Fine by me.. Riddle me one thing though, why Patrick, but not Kai? They're pretty much the same.." you say teasingly while looking over your shoulder. You see her rolling her eyes playfully at you. Then she grabs a piece of paper, which she crumbles, with the intention of throwing it at your head. Before she's able to do so, you quickly step out of her office and close the door behind you. There's a soft thud when the piece of paper hits the door, making you smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all,**

**Whoop whoop! Got another update :D I was afraid that I would not be able to update today, because I've been incredibly busy lately, but I did it! Hope y'all like it :)**

**Review replies:**

**Shantell: Hahaha, We'll get to Steven in the next chapter though!**

**Missmaltara1051: Aww thank you! Hope you'll like this one as well.**

**Mozzi-Girl: Hahah thanks QOMF! Lol I'm actually not sure about Blaise and Patrick.. It doesn't feel right, y'know?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You're almost finished with your part of the paperwork, when Mal slips back into your joined office. You shortly glance at him before focusing on your paperwork again. At least, that was the idea.. But as soon as you set your eyes on him, you find yourself unable to pull away. You look him up and down, taking in every single inch of his handsome appearance. A huge smirk finds its way to your face as you do so. You're so caught up in what you're doing, that you don't even notice that he's talking to you. You finally snap out of your trance when he starts to walk over to you. _Oh my god. I just stared at Mal.. For at least a few seconds.. During work hours.. And he noticed... _You can't stop the huge blush that finds its way to your face when you realize that. You quickly look down to your paperwork and let your hair fall in front of your face. While you're pretending to be focused on your paperwork, you try your best to ignore the fact that Mal is nearing your desk. From the corner of your eyes you see how Mal walks around your desk. You listen closely and follow the sound of his steps, which is why you know that he's standing right behind you. You resist the urge to look behind you, when suddenly your desk chair turns around, making you face Mal, who takes a crouching position so he's on your eye level. You keep looking to the ground, trying to avoid his gaze. He gently strokes some hair out of your face, making you blush even more. You quickly shoot a glance at him, and see that he has a cute smile on his face, which widens when he sees you looking. "You okay there, partner? You seem a little distracted.." he asks teasingly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.." you say softly. You hate the way your voice cracks, and urge yourself to 'man-up'. Then you lift your head and look him straight in the eye. His eyes lock with yours immediately. The intensity of the moment leaves you breathless for a few seconds. You keep staring into his beautiful ocean blue eyes and feel like you're drowning in them, which you absolutely don't mind. After a few seconds of bliss, Mal blinks, and the magic spell he put on you is broken. You let out a breath, which you didn't realise that you were holding, while huge smile makes its way to your face. You grab Mal by the collar of his shirt and quickly pull him close to you. An amazing, tingling feeling spreads through your body as your lips meets his in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasts several moments. Even though you knew that the kiss wouldn't less forever, you're still vaguely disappointed when he starts to back away. You release his collar and let him go.

To your delight he doesn't go very far and keeps his face a few inches from yours. The two of you immediately lock eyes again. "What was that for?" he asks, while softly stroking your cheek. You feel his hot breath on your skin when he talks.

You teasingly bite his lower-lip, making him smile, and pull him even closer to you. Then you wrap your arms around his neck, making sure that he won't go away, before you release his lip. "Nothing special.. I just love you, and I wanted to show you that…" you whisper to him. Then you lean in and give him a tender kiss on his soft lips.

After a few seconds you want to pull back again, but Mal leans in even more, not letting your lips go. You raise your eyebrows at him after he finally lets you go. He shoots you a fake-confused look. "What..?"

You tilt your head slightly, while you're closely observing his face. "What was that for?" you ask, parroting his words from just a few minutes ago.

He flashes you a charming smile. "Well, it's nothing special, really. But I love you too, you know." He says, parroting your words as well.

You lean in a little closer, making your lips almost touch. "I actually find that very special.." you say softly.

You see his eyes flashing towards your lips, he's obviously trying his best to resist the temptation. Then his eyes finds yours again. "I find you very special..." he whispers.

The sweetness of his answer makes you pull him closer to you, until your lips finally touch. You feel how he wraps his arms around you as he pulls you closer as well. After several amazing moments, you break the kiss. "I find you more than special..." you whisper to him.

"Hmm.. Aren't you adorable?" he asks, with a enormously cute smile on his face.

You jokingly roll your eyes at him. "Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black..." Not thinking it through, you playfully push him away from you, causing him to fall backwards. But since you both have your arms around each other, he pulls you down with him. Resulting in a Detective and a FBI agent who are laying on the floor for no particular reason. The ridiculousness of the situation makes you laugh uncontrollably. You roll off of Mal and lie on the floor, trying to control your laughter, but you fail miserably.

In the mean time Mal struggles to get up, and when he finally does he turns to you with a fake frown on his face. "That was not funny.." he says while trying his best to sound serious, but you nevertheless hear a small tremble in his voice, indicating that he doesn't mean it. He still offers to pull you up by extending his hand, which you gladly grab.

You still haven't stopped laughing when he pulls you up. "It was kind of funny.. You really fell for me, didn't you?" you manage to get out in between laughter.

Then his facade breaks and he bursts out in laughter as well. "I guess I did." He says with a huge grin on his face.

When the both of you are calmed down again, Mal leans over and gives you a soft kiss on the forehead. "Back to work?" You nod at him. Then you watch how he walks over to his desk and starts to work on his paperwork. You're about to imitate his actions when you notice something. "Mal?"

"Hmm..?" he asks without looking up from his work.

You take a seat behind your desk, but keep your eyes on him. "Where is your coffee?"

He looks up from his work and shoots a confused look in your way. "My what now?"

You smile at the cute face he's making. "Your coffee… I thought you stepped out for coffee..?"

"Wha- Yeah, I mean, I did. Step out for coffee, I mean. I was just, uh, so thirsty that I, uh, drank all of it.. On the way here…"

Even though his reaction is somewhat unusual, you decide to let it slide. At least, for now. "Oh.. Okay." Then you continue to work on your paperwork, while you occasionally shoot a glance at your dashing boyfriend. Time flies by so fast, that you and Mal barely finished the report during work hours. Together you hand it in to Captain Yeong, and after a brief discussion the three of you decide that the interrogation of the killer can wait a day. A day of rest might do him good after all.

After saying goodbye to the Captain, Mal and you start to head towards the exit of the precinct. On your way you run into Blaise and Jeremy, who just finished their work as well. They invite the two of you to join them to the Drunk Tank, but you have to pass because you already planned to have dinner with your parents and your sister before they leave San Francisco this evening. The four of you exchange some small talk, and split up in the parking lot. You watch them walk away, while they're laughing at each others jokes. _Blaise and Jeremy huh..? Guess they'd make a nice couple…_

Mal drives to your apartment, while you ride shotgun. The two of you get ready for another fancy dinner with your parents. You smile when you see Mal putting on the Rolex your dad gave him. He's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and grey waistcoat with black buttons and a black pants, which looks absolutely dashing on him. He'd probably still look dashing while wearing a garbage bag though. You're wearing a stunning black dress, which shows off your perfect hourglass figure, and elegant black heels. The simple outfit lead to several compliments from Mal, which made you blush like crazy.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You step out of the door that leads to Natara's apartment and curiously look around, trying to find a familiar face on the busy streets of San Francisco. A smile makes its way to your face when you finally spot Neha. She called you several minutes ago, saying that she had a surprise and was waiting for the two of you downstairs. Of course it took Natara several minutes to decide which jacket she'd wear, while you just grabbed your black leather jacket. Eventually she managed to make her decision and you headed downstairs to meet up with Neha.

When she sees that you're looking at her, Neha starts waving at you with a big smile on her face. You wave back at her, to let her know that you saw her. Then you look a little further, and your mouth almost falls to the ground when you see what's behind Neha. You're surprised that you didn't see it sooner, since it's pretty obvious. "Is that.. A enormous Range Rover limousine?" you manage to get out.

Natara, who just stepped out after you, follows your gaze. "Oh yeah, I guess it is.." She answers, as if it's not a big deal. She turns around and locks the door of her apartment before putting the keys in her purse. Then she turns back around to look at you and chuckles. You raise your eyebrows at her, unsure why she's laughing. She smiles widely at you before she puts her hand under your chin and closes your mouth.

You hadn't even realized that you had your mouth open for so long. "A.. Bright pink.. Range Rover limousine?" you ask, still surprised. You've never seen something like that up close. You never even knew that they existed. Until a few moments ago, you would've sworn that cars like that only in exists movies.

"Yes.. I take it that Neha picked the colour this time.." Natara says matter-of-factly.

Your mouth falls open again. "This time? You mean, you go with a limo so much that you get turns to choose the colour of it?"

"Well, no. My dad doesn't let Neha choose when he has to go to an important meeting, obviously. But when he doesn't care, she gets to choose. It makes her happy."

"Yeah.. But.. A bright pink Range Rover limo?"

Natara just shrugs, clearly not impressed by the fact that there's a bright pink limousine parked in front of her apartment, and walks over to Neha. You look at the limo, and then back to Natara, before you decide to follow her.

As you get closer to the limo, an older looking man steps out of the driver seat. He's obviously the chauffeur. He nods at you when he sees that you're looking at him, a gesture that you politely return. You chuckle while you watch how Neha tackles Natara into a ferocious hug. The sound of your laughter makes Neha direct her attention to you, and before you realize what happened, you're getting a hug from her as well. "Hey there, take it easy.. We just saw each other yesterday…" you jokingly say while you awkwardly pat her back. You're still not used to the whole hugging-Natara's-family thing.

She releases you and playfully punches you in the arm. "Yeah I know, silly. I'm just going to miss Natara and you after this evening…"

_Aww, I think she really means that.. _You flash her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I promise we'll stay in touch. And we'll probably see each other again one day or another. You don't have to miss us at all! You might even get bored of us after a while… Now don't be sad and get inside that limo, we're wasting our last hours of being together today!" You watch how Neha's face lights up as the words leave your mouth, making you feel pretty pleased with yourself.

She flashes you a smile back, before she grabs your hand and drags you towards the limo. You quickly glance at Natara, who's smiling widely when she sees how you deal with her little sister. The chauffeur opens the door for the three you and helps Neha and Natara getting inside. You climb inside as well, and the chauffeur quickly closes the door behind you before he makes his way to the drivers seat. You curiously look around and raise your eyebrows when you see that the limo doesn't hold any more people beside the three of you. "Where are your parents?" you ask Neha, while you take a seat next to Natara.

"Oh, they took another ride. Daddy wanted to buy some new suits before leaving San Francisco. So he fixed me this ride before he and mommy took off together a few hours ago." Neha says casually, while grabbing a remote from the seat next of her.

She clicks a few buttons, making a huge television screen emerge opposite of you, showing off some music video that you don't know. A song that you recognize from somewhere starts blasting from well-hidden speakers. Your mouth almost falls open again, but you manage to stop yourself.

"What would you like to drink?" Neha asks, while she pushes another button, which makes a mini-bar emerge from the floor. This time you aren't able to stop your mouth from falling open.

"Uhh.." is all you manage to say.

You feel Natara's hand under your chin, closing your mouth again. "We'll both have a coke, please." She says with a grin on her face.

Neha widely grins at you from her seat. "Not used to this kind of things, huh Mal?" she asks teasingly as she hands you your coke.

You shake your head as you accept the drink. "Nah, not really.." You lean over to inspect the mini-bar and smile widely when you discover the small snacks. You grab a bag of gummy bears, which you quickly open. You close the door to the mini-bar before you lean back and pop a gummy bear into your mouth. "But I could easily get used to this!" you say enthusiastically, making Neha and Natara laugh. You offer them some gummy bears, which they gladly accept. The three of you enjoy the gummy bears, together with a coke while watching the newest music videos on the huge TV screen. You're kind of disappointed when you eventually arrive at the restaurant, which Raj picked himself. Even though you've lived your whole life at San Francisco, you've never visited this restaurant before, simply because it's way too expensive for your law enforcement paycheck.

The chauffeur opens the door again, and helps both Neha and Natara out of the limo. You step out yourself and glance around. Raj and Anita are already waiting for the three of you in front of the restaurant. You gently take Natara's hand and follow Neha, who already walked off towards her parents.

"Hello Malachi." Anita says, before she gives you a tight hug.

You, still awkwardly, hug her back. "Hey, nice to see you again."

She releases you and looks at your outfit. "I have to say, you look quite handsome."

A small blush finds its way to your face. "Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself." You say, not sure if you crossed the line with this or not.

She smiles widely at you. "Thank you very much." Then she turns to Natara and proceeds to hug her as well.

You then turn to Raj and shake his hand firmly. "It's great to see you again, Malachi. Hope you enjoyed the ride in he pink limousine?" he asks with a grin on his face.

You smile at him. "Actually, yeah. It was the first time I ever sat in such a luxurious limousine, and I have to say that it was quite an experience. I'm actually so impressed that the colour of the limo doesn't even matter to me."

He pats you on the back before he softly pushes you towards the entrance of the restaurant. "I believe that Neha chose that particular colour to provoke you, usually she chooses a white limousine."

You glance over your shoulder to look at Neha, who flashes you a mischievously smile. You roll your eyes at her. _I'll get her back for that.._

When the five of you are about to enter the restaurant, two men open the doors. _Huh, that must be one of the easiest jobs ever, simply opening the doors for people that would like to enter the restaurant…_

After having one of the best dinners you ever had in your life, partly because of the excellent five-course meal, but mostly because of the amazing company, the five of you made your way to the airport. A few tears were shed while saying goodbyes, but there was no real drama. Both Neha and Anita hugged you again, which made Natara smile because she saw how uncomfortable that made you feel, but you started to get used to it. Raj gave you a forceful handshake and a meaningful wink before he took his wife's hand and walked off. Neha followed them, but she changed her mind halfway though. She then ran back one last time to hug both you and Natara, before she followed her parents into their private jet. You wrapped your arm around Nataras shoulder while the two of you stayed and watched how the plane took off. She kept waving until the plane disappeared into the clouds. Then she sighed. "I'm going to miss them.." she said softly. Then she looked at you, and kissed you softly on your lips. "At least I still have you.."

You tenderly kissed her back. "You'll always have me.."

**Aww Mal's such a cutiepie :D Anyways, let me know who you want Blaise to be with! Oscar? (Might be weird though..) Patrick? Jeremy? Someone else? Because I'm honestly lost lol. Any other pairings that you'd like to see? Just lemme know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all,**

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay! I was incredibly busy.. Luckily, my plans for today got cancelled, so I finally found some time to write :D I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyways!**

**Review replies:**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: I know right! He's gonna get waaay more adorable in the next chapter :D**

**Missmaltara1051: Hahaha, don't we all? Oh wow, a neon green limo sounds awesome as well! Yeah he's adorable! And unfortunately yeah, but they couldn't stay forever.. Hahaha my thoughts exactly! :')**

**Mozzi-girl: He really is, isn't he? :D Melts my heart a little haha. Aww thank you so much Molly! Glad I made you smile! And she definitely is hahaha. And you're right.. He really is a douche! **

**Maltarabby: Hahahah well, that's clear!**

**Anonymous: Oscar and Sandra? Woah, I think that particular pairing falls into the highest category of 'awkward relationships'. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You wake up with tremendous pain in your lower stomach, a pain that you unfortunately know all to well. You push yourself off of Mals strong chest and curl yourself up next to him. It's moments like this, that you despise the most. It's moments like this that make you wish you were alone in the middle of nowhere, because you don't want anybody to see you like this. Especially not Mal. You'd rather curl up in your bed and wait until the pain disappears, even if it is going to take the whole day. Unfortunately you can't do that, because you have to go to work. _Ugh, stupid responsibilities. _You unwillingly cringe as the pain starts to get worse. You mentally prepare yourself for a horrible day, because you already know that the pain is going to make this day like hell.

You keep lying like that for a while, trying to convince yourself to get up. Until you eventually force yourself out of bed and quietly make your way to the bathroom. You're doing your best not to wake Mal up, because he's sleeping so peacefully. Luckily you're at your own apartment, so you have everything you need. After you took care of yourself, you step out of the bathroom again. Unsure what to do next, you quickly glance to the clock on your nightstand, which tells you it's almost 6 AM. _Almost time to get up, so there's no point in returning to bed.. Plus I really want to take an aspirin to lessen the pain, but I haven't eaten yet.._ So you leave the bedroom and softly close the door. After that you quietly walk over to the kitchen, to make yourself some food. Once you're there you turn on the coffee machine before making yourself a peanut butter-jelly sandwich. Then you walk over to the living room and fall down on the couch. You flip the TV on and turn the volume down, making sure not to wake Mal up. You quickly eat your sandwich and then wash an aspirin down with a huge glass of water. After putting everything down on the coffee table, you pull your legs up and wrap your arms around it. With your head on your knees you continue to watch TV, trying to distract yourself. You hope it'll take your mind off the pain. That's when you hear your alarm clock going off, indicating that it's time to get up. A small smile finds its way to your face when you hear Mal groaning because he doesn't want to get out of bed yet.

Barely a few moments later you hear Mal sleepily call out to you from the bedroom. "Nat..?" There's the sound of him moving the bed sheets, before he calls out again. "...Natara?" There's some real concern in his voice now.

"I'm in the living room babe." you call back, just loud enough for him to hear. You don't want him to worry about you after all.

You look over your shoulder when you hear the bedroom door opening. You see Mal sleepily walking towards you from the bedroom. He rubs the sleep out off his eyes and stretches while yawning as he makes his way over to you.

He walks up behind you, and leans over the couch, "Hey there, beautiful.." he whispers in his sleepy voice before he plants a tender kiss on your cheek. Then he puts his hands on the couch and uses them for support when he jumps over it. He lands exactly next to you, making you smile.

"Hey handsome..." you say before you kiss him on the cheek as well.

He puts his arm around you and pulls you close. "You scared the crap outta me when you weren't next to me anymore.."

You fall back into his comforting embrace and lean your head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry.." you softly say.

He flashes you a reassuring smile. "Nah, it's okay. Why were you up so early anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore.. Stupid stomach-aches woke me up." You mutter. Mals soft hand runs along your face, and gently lifts your head up. Forcing you to look at him.

The look of concern he has on his face makes you feel slightly guilty. "Everything okay, sweetie? Maybe you ate something wrong?" he asks softly.

You shake your head. "No, that's not it.. Don't worry about it though. I took an aspirin, so I should be fine pretty soon.."

"Hmm.. That time of the month, huh?" he asks, while he's softly stroking some hair out of your face.

You sigh deeply. "Unfortunately, yes.."

At that moment your alarm clock starts buzzing again, indicating that you really have to get ready for work now. You sigh once more, before you get up to make some coffee. But when you want to walk past Mal, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you on his lap. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks teasingly. Then he plants a soft, sweet kiss on your cheek.

You frown when he does this. _I don't have time to fool around. We need to go to work! _"The kitchen.. I wanted to make some coffee." You say matter-of-factly, while trying to get up again.

Mal tightens his grip around you, and places his head on your shoulder. "Coffee, huh? Hmm.. I think coffee can wait.. There are much more important things to do. For example, I need you to stop sighing. It breaks my heart.." He fakes a pout at you, which you find absolutely adorable.

You feel your heart melt. _I swear, I'm unable to stay angry at this man.. He's such a sweetheart. And.. Just look at that face! _"Okay, I'll try.." you say softly.

"Try? Nah, that's not gonna cut it, babe. I just need you to stop. And while you're at it, flash me one of those beautiful smiles of yours, will you?"

His comment almost made you smile, but you try your best to fight it because you want to get something in return. "Only if it gets me a kiss.."

He pretends to think it through for a while. Then he fakes a shrug. "Sure, why not. I promise you'll get all the kisses you want.. Now show me that smile."

It's not hard to smile when your boyfriend is being so adorable, so you flash him a huge smile. "Are you happy now?"

He flashes you a smile back. "More than happy!" Then he pushes you on your feet again. "Now you can go on with whatever you were doing.."

You raise your eyebrows at him, but then shrug and make your way over to the kitchen.

"Could you pour me a coffee as well?" he calls after you.

You look at him over your shoulder, and playfully roll your eyes. "Sure, but only because you are so cute..." You say teasingly. You watch him fake a scowl at you, before you look ahead of you as you continue walking towards the kitchen. You don't want to accidently bump into a wall after all.

In the mean time Mal walks over to the bathroom to get ready, and after making two cups of steaming hot coffee, and a few sandwiches for Mal, you quickly follow him.

The two of you are ready for work in no-time and before you know it you're already in the car. Mal is driving, while eating one of the sandwiches you made for him. Meanwhile you're thinking of several approaches to interrogate Steven McClure.

Before you know it you're already at the precinct. You make your way over to the Captains office, to let her know that you're ready to interrogate Steven, while Mal goes to the crime lab to check if Kai managed to ID the victim.

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You knock on the door of the crime lab, before you open it. "Hey Kai, did you manage to ID the vic?" you ask while you stroll inside. You raise your eyebrows when you notice that Kai's staring at his screen, his mouth almost falling to the floor. He's clearly shocked about something. So shocked, that he doesn't even respond to you.

"... Kai?" You try once again. When he doesn't respond you walk over to him while shaking your head. You wave your hand in front of his face, but he still doesn't respond. _Wow, what's up with him? _Then you snap your fingers in front of his face. The sound and sudden movement seem to startle him, because he returns to.. Well.. Kind of normal.

"Mommy!" he shrieks. Then he sees that it's you, and his eyes widen. "I, uh, I- I mean, uh.. Maloki! Yeah! That's what I meant!" he says, while trying to pull off his trademark goofy smile, but he fails horribly.

You almost ask what's wrong with him, but you manage to stop yourself just in time. _I don't have time for another hour-long Kai-story._ So you ask the other thing that comes to mind. "Did you ID the vic yet?"

Kai unconsciously shivers. "Unfortunately, yes I did.. And it's really creepy.."

You almost don't want to ask the following question, because you're pretty sure you won't like the answer. _What could be so creepy that it creeps the king-of-creepiness out? _You take a deep breath, and prepare yourself for the worst. "Enlighten me.."

"Okidoki artichokey! Anything for you, Maloki."

You raise your eyebrows at him. _Why did I have to be the one who got to visit Kai? Why didn't I go to the Captain? The things I do for Natara.. _"… Are you gonna stop rhyming now?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Okido-" he starts.

But you quickly shoot him a scowl, making him cringe. He then scrapes his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, you know about Area 51, right?"

You frown, while you think back to what Steven said yesterday. _He said something about Aliens, right?_ "Vaguely.. Isn't that the place where the government supposedly hides Aliens and stuff?"

"Yeah exactly! Well, our victim, whose name is Eleonore Ducklings according to her ID, has a connection to it. I found an entrance pass from that area in that wallet, indicating that she works there.."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point, Maloki, is that she might've worked with Aliens! Maybe she's an Alien as well! Don't you realize how huge this is? I mean, I've always wanted to meet an Alien…"

"Why am I not even surprised?" you mutter under your breath. Then you scrape your throat. "Was that all?" You ask, already turning on your heels. You're ready to make your way to the printer, where the freshly printed file of Eleonore lays, because you can't wait to get away from Kai.

"No, actually. I have a few questions for you, and they're quite important."

Even though you're almost sure that the questions probably aren't important, you stop in your tracks and nod "Fine, shoot." You say, almost immediately regretting that you said it. _But it could be really important though.. _

He looks seriously at you, as he asks the following. "Would you rather have a puppy sized elephant, or an elephant sized puppy?"

You raise your eyebrows at him. "… That's one of your important questions?"

"Just answer the question, Mal!" a familiar female voice says from behind you.

You quickly turn around and see Blaise casually leaning against the doorframe. "Wha- No! Why are you even here? Did Kai call you over?"

She stands up straight and walks over to the two of you. "Nah, came to let him process some evidence." She says, as she hands Kai an evidence bag. "I believe you have to answer some questions though. What's it gonna be Mal? Puppy sized elephant or elephant sized puppy?"

"I do no-" You flinch when you see the look Blaise gives you. _She's not going to let this go.._ You sigh. "Fine. I think I'd choose the puppy-sized elephant. I mean, that elephant sized puppy is gonna grow even bigger. You need an enormously huge place for him to stay in. And can you imagine all the dog food it will need? Plus, it's probably going to crush me when he wants to play.."

Blaise starts to giggle surprising you again with her girlyness. "Aww, that's so adorable! You really thought that through, didn't you?" she asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, yeah… By the way, I'm going to hunt you down if you ever tell some one about this."

Blaise chuckles, as if she doesn't believe you. "I'm sure you will.." she says sarcastically. She winks at you before she turns to Kai. "What's the next question, Kai?"

He shortly thinks about it. "Hmm.. Would you rather fly, or be able to read minds?" he enthusiastically asks, happy that some one finally answers his questions.

You barely have to think this through. This is one of the easiest questions ever. That is why the answer leaves your mouth before you realize that you're actually answering Kai's questions. "Fly. Definitely fly. I already have Natara to read minds.."

"Heh, that's true! The two of you could be some sort of super-crime-fighting-couple!" Kai states.

You smirk. "So… we'd just stay the same?"

Blaise, who made her way over to you, playfully rolls her eyes. "Woah, cocky much?" she asks jokingly.

You shrug as you take the freshly printed-papers with every bit of information on Eleonore and head for the exit. "It might sound cocky, but is it really cocky if you know that it's true?" You ask over your shoulder. Before they're able to answer, you excuse yourself and leave the crime lab. You quickly head to the interrogation rooms, because you don't want to leave Natara waiting for you for too long. While you're walking, you quickly skim through the papers. Except for the job at Area 51, there seems to be nothing interesting. As you walk into the hallway that leads to the interrogation rooms, you see Natara waiting for you with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. _Uh-oh… looks like someone could use a little cheering up!_ So you flash her a charming smile as you walk towards her, hoping it'll make her smile as well. But your smile quickly fades when you see that it doesn't have any effect on her. "Hey, you ready to grill this guy?"

She shortly nods. "You bet. I've been ready for five minutes. What took you so long?"

You hand her the papers. "See for yourself. You remember how Steven talked about Aliens yesterday?"

She nods thoughtfully as she quickly skims through the papers. "Yes, of course. You said that he probably was totally cuckoo." Then she looks back to you. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, turns out our victim works at Area 51..."

"Wait.. Are you implying that Steven killed the victim, because he thought that she was an alien?"

You shrug. "It's an possibility?"

She thinks it through for a moment. "Hmm.. Alright, let's see what he has to say for himself."

As soon as you step into the interrogation room, you're greeted by a harsh voice coming from Steven. "You! I know you.. You know what I did, don't you? You know that I killed that alien, right? You're here to get me out of here, aren't you? So that I can continue killing those aliens?"

You unsurely glance at Natara, who doesn't seem fazed by this, because she takes a seat opposite of him. She doesn't answer him, but instead opens Eleonore's file. Then she takes out her picture and shows it to Steven. "Is this the so-called 'alien' that you say you've killed?" she asks calmly.

His eyes widen when he sees the picture and he nods frantically. "Yes! Yes, that's her! Can't you see it? Just look at her strange-looking eyes, her inhumanly large lips and her unusually large forehead. If you put that together with the fact that she 'works' at Area 51 it all adds up! She _is _an alien! She doesn't look like a normal person, does she?"

Not sure what to say, you keep your mouth shut. He has this crazy look in his eyes, which slightly scares you.

Since Natara doesn't say anything either, Steven continues his speech. He drops his voice to a whisper. "They're coming for us. They are infiltrating in our society, and I need to stop them! But instead, you're locking me up here! I am the only one who can save this planet. I_ know _where I have to look. You _have _to let me go, _now_. Before it's too late, and we'll all be eternal alien-slaves."

You look to Natara from the corner of your eyes, and you see that she's taking notes. _How can she stay so calm while she's sitting across a crazy person?_ The interrogation continues like this. Steven keeps rambling about aliens, while Natara takes notes and occasionally interrupts him to ask him some question. You stay on your guard so that you'll be able to step in if Steven decides to attack you, or worse, Natara. Other than that, you stay at Nat's side and observe the whole conversation. Eventually Steven stops talking, and Natara turns to you and lets you know that she's finished. So you cuff him, and bring him to his temporary cell. He co-operates, but keeps asking you to continue the battle against the Aliens. You ignore him and after you locked him away, you quickly make your way to Natara as soon as possible. She's talking to Captain Yeong, and you overhear a part of their conversation as you join them ".. co-operated and confessed to the murder. I strongly believe he'll need some professional psychological help." Natara concludes. The captain nods and they split up. Natara then turns around and almost bumps into you. "Sorry" she mumbles.

You put your arm around her shoulder and pull her close as you head for the exit. "No problem.." You check your watch, and you're surprised when you see the time. _Did we really spend so much time talking to Steven?_ "Ready to grab some dinner?"

**By the way, if you're gonna review, tell me what you would choose; puppy sized elephant or elephant sized puppy? I'm just curious lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all!**

**I'm glad to finally post this chapter, because I've been having these ideas for aaaages! I know it's a kind of late update, but that's because I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. **

**Plus I want to thank all of y'all from the bottom of my heart, because I hit 100+ reviews for this story o_O. I literally jumped up and down from joy for a while when I saw that! Thank you so much EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Even the silent readers, I know you're out there! I appreciate the fact that all of you take time out of your day to read my story.. You are all amazing! :)**

**-Lisa**

**Review replies: **

**Diamondsintheroughhh: A puppy sized puppy? :O You're cheating! That wasn't even a possibility! Hahaha. I'm just joking :p Haha aaaw thank you!**

**Poemfromtheheart: Hahahah! But think about how cute a puppy sized elephant would be! It would be absolutely adorable, wouldn't it? But okay, you have some valid points hahaa. Awww thank you so much!**

**JensonMaslowLove: Hahah yeahh he has his adorable moments!**

**Mozzi-Girl: Yeahh! It'd be so damn adorable! Thank you very much QOMF! Haha, I've been wanting to write about Natara's TOTM for ages, just because of this chapter.. And yeah, well, y'know.. There's a certain fav singer of mine who adores Aliens, so I had to put them in my story somewhere! ;)**

**Missmaltara1051: Ugh I know right! Lucky for her she has Mal.. Awww thank youu! Hahaha but you can cuddle up with a elephant sized puppy though.. You could even fall asleep on him! That'd be awesome as well :O**

**Anonymous: Hahah thank you! Hope you'll love this as well!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thank you so much Jade! Hahah yup, it definitely sucks! And here's another update! Lol. **

**Another Anonymous: Haha yeahh! Can you imagine walking with it through a park? Lol. Thanks for your input! Aww thank you.. Got another chapter right here though!**

**Claire175: Thank you so much! I'm afraid this might be the last one though, I'll explain why at the bottom..**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

You're sitting on the couch, reading a book, while your dashing boyfriend is doing his thing in the kitchen. He insisted on making you a home-cooked meal, which you find incredibly sweet of him. So after the two of you left the precinct earlier this evening, you went to the grocery store together. Well, Mal went to the grocery store. You had to wait inside the car, because Mal wanted it to be a surprise. After he came back with a bag stuffed which groceries, he put them into the back of the car before you were able to peak inside. The two of you then headed to your apartment, and Mal had disappeared into the kitchen. He warned you not to come in, or else he'd deny you kisses for the rest of the week. A part of you wanted to see how long he'd be able to resist your lips, but another part of you was honestly afraid that he'd keep his word. So you took a book from your bookcase, or as Mal called it; your own little library, and tried to distract yourself with that.

About half an hour later you frown and wrinkle your nose, as the scent of something burning penetrates your nose. You quickly put your book away and head for the kitchen. "Mal, what's going on?" you ask, slightly concerned. You open the door and a cloud of smoke instantly greets you. You put your sleeve in front of your mouth, doing your best not to breathe the smoke in, as you walk forward. You see Mal standing at the stove. He is just putting a lid on the pan. Then he turns around to face you. He runs his hand through his hair and shoots you a guilty look. Nevertheless he has a smirk on his face when he points to the pan. "The pan kinda, uh, bursted into flames.. Bad news is that dinner is completely ruined. Good news is that your charming, funny, very handsome boyfriend, who loves you with all his heart, is still alive." He says with a grin.

You sigh. "What are we going to eat now?"

Mal quickly walks up to you and gently takes your hand. "Hey, what did I say about sighing?" he asks softly.

You look dow, trying to avoid his eyes. "... Don't do it.." you whisper.

He tenderly strokes your cheek before he gently lifts your chin. He kisses you tenderly on your lips. "Yeah, exactly… Now don't worry about dinner, babe. How 'bout I go and get some Chinese?"

You flash him a smile, to thank him for cheering you up. "Sounds good to me.."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He gently leads you to the couch and then gestures to it. "Why don't you continue with your book while I'm away?"

"I will, thanks Mal!" you say as you pick up your book before you take a seat.

He leans down and kisses you on the forehead. "No problem. Promise me one thing though; don't secretly sigh while I'm gone." He says with a grin.

You playfully roll your eyes at him. "Yeah yeah, whatever." You expected him to walk away, but he keeps standing where he is. He looks down at you and patiently waits until you actually promise it. You bite your lip to stop the smile that almost forced its way to your face because of his cuteness. You look at him, trying to stare him down. But he doesn't flinch. "Fine. I promise I won't sigh.." you eventually say. When those words leave your mouth he flashes you a charming smile. Without saying anything else, he turns on his heels and walks away.

Your eyes follow him as he walks over to the door. As soon as he closes the door behind him, you're lost in your book again. You barely keep track of time. Until your stomach starts to rumble, indicating that it's time to eat now. You quickly glance at the clock, and see that it's more than an hour since Mal left. You almost begin to worry, when he casually walks into your apartment again. "Hey beautiful, I'm back!" he calls out.

"Hey, handsome.. What took you so long?"

He holds up several bags that he's carrying as he makes his way over to you. "Went to a few stores to get some other things." he explains while he places the bags on the coffee table in front of you. Then he takes a seat next to you. You curiously watch as he starts to unpack the bags. First thing he takes out are two boxes of Chinese take out. He hands one to you, together with a pair of chopsticks. "Here you go, your favourite meal, from your favourite restaurant, brought to you by your favourite partner ever."

"Thanks.." you say as you gladly take the box from him. "Who said you are my favourite, though?" you ask with a grin.

He shrugs. "I just did. So deal with it." he says with a huge smile on his face.

You playfully roll with your eyes. "Fine, whatever you want, Mal... What's in the other bags?" you ask curiously.

Mal seems to be in doubt whether to tell you what's in the bags or not, because he looks like he's really thinking it through. "I'd tell you.. But that would ruin all the fun! Why don't you eat your dinner first?"

You raise your eyebrows and reach over to grab one of the bags, because you don't want to wait anymore. But Mal somehow predicted your moves and grabs them faster than you can. He grins at you as he stands up. "Why don't I put these somewhere else? Somewhere far, far away from your reach."

You fake a pout at him as he walks towards the kitchen with the two remaining bags. "Aww, come on sweetie.. Please? Show me what's in the bags?" you say while faking a sad voice.

But it doesn't seem to have an effect on him. "Nice try, honey. But you still have to wait.." he says teasingly.

You watch him until he's out of your eyesight. As soon as he's gone, you reach for his box of food. _Ugh, you know what, it's fine by me. You can be mean all you want. In the mean time, I'll just steal some of your food.. Let's see who'll have the last laugh then!_ You take a few bites and savour the flavour. You smile mischievously as an idea pops up in your head. "Hey Mal?"

There's a sound of a refrigerator opening. "Yeah?" he calls back.

You do your best to hold back a burst of laughter, and luckily succeed. "Your food is pretty great, do you know that?" you ask teasingly.

"Yeah I know, that's why I too- wait a second.. How do you know that?" he rushes back into the living room, while holding two cans of coke.

You flash him a mischievous smile. "Oops.. I'm sorry.." you say while you put his box on the coffee table.

He rolls his eyes playfully at you. "No you're not.." He puts the two cokes on table before he empties his pockets and put his keys and phone on the table as well. Then he grabs his box of food and lets himself fall onto the couch right next to you. "Finally.. Food." He says happily as he's about to dig in.

"You know, we would have had dinner way earlier, if you hadn't burned it." You say teasingly. Then you take a bite of your dinner as well. The two of you keep teasing each other throughout the dinner. Until Mals phone starts buzzing. The two of you stop what you're doing and just stare at it. You're hoping that it's not a phone call from Captain Yeong, because that'd mean that you might have to go to work again. Luckily it only buzzes once, indicating that it's only a text message. Relieved as you are, you let out a deep breath that you didn't even realize you were holding. As you do so, his phone buzzes again. It's another text message. You glance at Mal, who simply shrugs at you and continues eating. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Nah, probably not important. Otherwise they would've called." He says in between bites.

You try to take another bite as well, but Mals phone keeps buzzing. Your curiosity has been activated, so you take his phone off the coffee table. You raise your eyebrows when you see that it's a bunch of 'would you rather' questions from Kai. Together with Mal you read through the text messages. Most of them are weird, and uninteresting, but one question in particular catches your eye. _Would you rather have sex, or cuddle?_ You softly nudge Mal. "That's a good question.."

Mal, who was looking at you instead of his phone, quickly reads the question. Then laughs. "Oh that's easy. Cuddle. Definitely cuddle." He says confidently.

You raise your eyebrows at him. "Do you want me to believe that you, Malachi Charles Fallon, a man the peak of his life, would rather cuddle, instead of having sex?"

"Actually, yeah. You see; I don't ever want to sleep with a woman who's not you. And you and I, we're not having sex. We're making moments that will outlast the world. What we're doing is a symbol of the true makings in love.. So all that's left is cuddle."

You smirk at his answer. "Wow, talking about cliché.."

He sighs. "Look, I think sex is for strangers. Making love this far the ones who plan to stay together, like us." He tries to explain.

"Don't try to distract me with your adorableness. I still notice that you haven't answered the question."

"Yes I have!"

You think it through. _He's right.. He has answered the question. Crap.. _"Okay.. Then let me rephrase the question; would you rather make love or cuddle?"

"I would rather cuddle, then make love.. And then cuddle some more afterwards."

You playfully punch him in the arm. "You're impossible sometimes.."

He then leans over and kisses you softly. "I know." Then he flashes you a smile.

You shake your head at him. The two of you continue eating your dinner. A few minutes later Mal finishes before you. Unfortunately for you he decides to keep looking at you while you're still eating. When you start to notice this, you immediately blush, and uncomfortably continue eating. He apparently noticed this because he suddenly starts to smile. Once you're finished as well you put your box next to Mals on the coffee table. "So.. What's in the other bags?" you ask immediately.

Mal laughs at you. "Wait a sec, I'll show you.." He winks at you before he heads to the kitchen. You impatiently wait for him to return. Then you see the two take-out boxes on the table. _Of course he didn't take them with him.. _You grab them and walk to the kitchen as well. When you're halfway, Mal walks through the door. He's whistling a tune that you vaguely recognize. He smiles widely when he sees you, making you smile as well. He puts the bags aside. Then he makes his way over to you. As soon as he reaches you he takes the boxes which previously contained food out of your hands and puts them aside as well. You raise your eyebrows at him and are about to ask him what he's doing, when he unexpectedly grabs you by the waist and pulls you close. "Dance with me baby.." He says with a grin. Then he slowly, but smoothly starts to sway on imaginary music that only he seems to hear.

"But.. There's no music…" you say, slightly confused.

He gently takes your arms and places them around his neck. "So..?" he softly whispers in your ear, giving you goose bumps. He runs his hands down your back, until they're at your waist again.

Not fazed by your confusion, he simply continues swaying. He even tries to get you to participate as well, but you still hesitate. "So.. Shouldn't there be music when you dance..?" you softly ask.

It's silent for a while, as Mal thinks it through. "Hmm.. Fair enough.." He whispers back eventually. Then he clears his throat before he softly starts to sing in your ear. The beauty of his voice sends shivers down your spine. "_It's late in the evening.. She's wondering what clothes to wear."_ A huge smile finds its way to your voice as soon as the words leave his mouth, because you immediately recognize the song. You pull him even closer as a 'thank you' for this amazing moment and finally sway with him. He continues to sing in your ear. "_She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair. And then she asks me: "Do I look all right?""_ Mal pulls back a little, and he lifts your chin up. He looks you deeply in the eyes while he sings the next part. "_And I say: "Yes, you look wonderful tonight.""_ If he hadn't had his arms around you, you probably would've fallen on the ground, because your knees went weak that very moment. You almost drown in his beautiful ocean blue eyes, but his amazing voice keeps you somewhat in the reality. Meanwhile he continues singing. "_We go to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me: "Do you feel all right?" And I say: "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.._"You're slightly disappointed when he stops singing, because you absolutely adore his voice. But that disappointment quickly fades when Mal gives you a long tender kiss. The corners of your lips unwillingly curl up into a smile. Moments continue to pass, but neither of you break the kiss. At one point you somehow forgot to breathe, forcing you to unfortunately break the kiss to catch a breath. You look up to him, and immediately find his eyes. You tenderly stroke his cheek. "Have I ever told you that your voice is beautiful? You should sing more often.." you softly say.

He flashes you a wide smile. "Thank you sweetheart." Then he leans in and kisses you tenderly.

You flash him a smile back. "You're more than welcome.." Then your eyes dart towards the bags again. "Now, what's in those bags?"

He chuckles. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

You pretend to think it through. "Hmm.. Nope, not really. So? What's in it?" You let go of Mal and want to walk towards the bags, but he stops you.

"Not so fast.. Why don't you take a seat on the couch?"

You fake a scowl at him. "Again?"

"Yeah.. Just sit down and relax a bit. I'll join you in a few." He tenderly kisses your forehead, and then gently pushes you towards the couch. "Go on.. I'll get rid of these boxes and then I'll show you every thing, I promise." He says as he takes the bags and take-out boxes before heading to the kitchen.

You breathe out deeply. _This man is going to drive me insane some day.. _Nevertheless you turn on your heels and walk to the couch. You clean up a bit and put your book away, before you finally sit down. Meanwhile Mal walked back into the living room and took a seat next to you.

He takes one bag and looks into it. "Alright.. I didn't really know which to pick, so I kinda asked around and this is what I got.." he says as he takes out 5 DVDs and hands them to you. You gladly accept them and look at the titles. Your mouth falls almost open, but you manage to stop yourself just in time. _The notebook, A walk to remember, The vow, PS. I love you and Dear John._ "I hope you like them.. Figured we could watch one of those together. I mean, if you'd like that, that is.." He says hesitantly.

"Like that? Of course I'd like that! I- I just.. Wow. You have a great woman-movies-taste." You say with a wide smile.

He looks relieved as he flashes you a smile back. "Thanks. I think… Although you kinda have to thank the sad-looking lady at the video store. She was the one who picked the movies after all."

You shrug. "What's in the other bag?" you ask, now even more curious.

His smile grows even wider. "Oh, just some snacks.." He takes out some chocolate bars and a few different Ben&Jerry ice cream pints. "Don't worry, I put the ice cream in the fridge, so it hasn't melted. Again, I didn't really knew what to choose, so I just took a few different flavours.."

You lean in and tenderly kiss him on his lips. Then you pull back a little. "You are amazing." You whisper.

He gently strokes your cheek. "Funny.. I was thinking the same about you… Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Thanks, ass-kisser.." you say with a smirk. He playfully rolls his eyes at you. Then you look down at the stack of movies in your hand. "How about… A walk to remember?"

He simply nods and takes the movie out of your hand. Then he gets up and walks over to your TV. "You're not supposed to ask me.. We'll watch whatever you want sweetie." He says over his shoulder as he inserts the movie into the DVD player.

As soon as the movie starts to play, Mal walks back to you and joins you on the couch again. He instantly puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer. You quickly grab an ice cream pint and a plastic spoon that came with it, before you lean back into Mals embrace and snuggle up with him. You take the lid off and eagerly take a bite of the ice cream. You close your eyes as you enjoy the taste to the fullest. This little pint of amazingness, combined with the fact that you're in Mals arms, could convince you that you died and went to heaven. Since it is almost too good to be true. You hear Mal softly laugh at you.

You open your eyes and look at him. ".. What?" you ask shyly.

He lovingly strokes some hair out of your face. "Nothing.. You're just adorable when you're eating ice cream, that's all." He says teasingly.

You roll your eyes at him and hold the spoon full of ice cream in front of his mouth. "Here, you try it then.."

He shrugs and takes a bite of it. With great amusement you watch how Mal enjoys the flavour-explosion that's going on in his mouth right now. You can't help but smirk. "It's great, isn't it?"

He enthusiastically nods at you and swiftly takes the spoon from you. Before you even processed what happened, he has already taken another bite. You laugh at him while you take the spoon back.

The two of you keep sharing the pint of ice cream, until Mal accidently got some on his lips and you decided to kiss it away. One kiss turned to a whole bunch of kisses. Because you were way too busy with kissing Mals soft lips, you missed parts of the movie. Somehow the two of you ended up lying down on the couch instead of sitting on it. Not that you mind, because you're lying on top of Mal, resting your head on his strong, comfortable chest. You hear his steady heartbeat, and at times you're more focused on that than on the movie itself. Mal has his arms wrapped around you and is lovingly stroking your hair, making you wonder if he's even watching the movie.

You just started to pay attention to the movie, when Mal decides to whisper to you. "Nat..?"

But you're so fascinated by the movie, that you barely pay attention to him anymore. "Hmm..?" is all you manage to get out.

There's a long silence.

"What is it, Mal?" you ask, slightly concerned. You look up at Mal and see him looking down at you with a smile. He leans in and tenderly kisses you.

"Nothing.. Just wanted to tell you that I love you." Then he shifts his gaze to the movie again, acting like he wasn't being the most adorable boyfriend ever just a few seconds ago.

**I've got some good news, and some bad news. The bad news first: This is probably going to be the last chapter. I feel like I gave a pretty good impression of what Mal&Natara's relationship is going to be like in the first few weeks, from my point of view. However, if there's anything that you think I should add; let me know! Now onto the good news: I've been having some pretty awesome, at least I think they're awesome, ideas for a sequel, so there'll definitely be a part two! Woohoo! :')**


End file.
